Sing For Me
by luvs2sing4073
Summary: Formatted after the movie A Walk to Remember. Jason has known Elizabeth all of her life, but has never seen her as more than Emily's best friend. Will trouble with corrupt law enforcement open his eyes to who Elizabeth "Ms. Goody" Webber could truly be?
1. Prologue

Ok. So here's what you'll need to know. The story takes place as a modern day high school (Port Charles High School), and most of the characters (unless mentioned otherwise) are teenagers. This will be kind of like _A Walk To Remember_.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, OR THE BASIC THEME ON WHICH THIS FANFIC IS BASED.**

PROLOGUE:

Jason Quartermaine was your average high school jock: captain of the varsity football team, spending scorching summer days out in the intense heat dazzling innocent female bystanders with his sweating... (and also shirtless)... body, while playing a quick round or two of basketball with his fellow football friends on the basketball court at the community park. He was the guy every girl at school wanted to date, and every boy wanted to be. He was the man. Girls just came and went like seasons; he had yet to find one that sparked any real interest or curiosity. Yet the poor boy couldn't seem to keep them away from him. What with his sun-touched, golden, blond, hair, eyes such a brilliant, yet pale crystal blue that threatened to rival and outdo that of the vast expanse of sky that enveloped their quaint town, the slight bend to his otherwise perfect nose, and not to mention his perfectly chiseled and mildly tanned body and all. He was always surrounded by his friends and overbearing, yet wealthy family. He was the apple of his parents' eyes. Jason had the perfect life. What more could he ask for... right?

Elizabeth Webber was orphaned at a young age... until her grandmother Audrey Harding most graciously agreed to take the little girl in. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth, due to fatal complications during the delivery. Her father had died two years later, in a hit-and-run accident, joining her virtuous mother in heaven. She couldn't really say she mourned for her parents; how can you feel sad for someone you didn't or barely knew? The only proof of her parents existence came through old photographs displayed throughout the house and from the shards and fragments of her weak and immature, then two-year-old, memory. Yet people felt sorry for her anyway. Even when she politely told them not to. She was every parent and teacher's dream; she wasn't very talkative , and she never spoke out of turn. She didn't talk back... at least she tried not to, and she always had her homework done. She had a striking beauty that many overlooked or just failed to notice. Most likely due to the fact that she preferred to to hide behind the comfort of her sweaters and overalls, and didn't have much of a taste for expensive clothing and make-up. She enjoyed spending her free time helping students who needed academic aid, volunteering throughout the community, and helping with the drama club at school. Behind the scenes of course, for she was much too shy to ever display her ambidextrous talents through performing. Painting, and singing especially. That she did in her church choir, where her voice could be drowned out amongst the others surrounding hers.


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay. Listen up. So here's the plan. I'm going to make the pass to their open player..." Jason tried to explain.

"You mean we're passing it to the other team?" AJ asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Isn't that what I just said? Pay attention!" Jason snapped. "As I was saying, I'm going to pass to their open player, _but_ Sonny is going to come in and make the interception."

A sly smile spread across Sonny's face. He was going to have some fun tonight.

"So cover him. Don't let anybody touch him, you here? I'll be in the left field, so Sonny will head it over to me, and I'll go for the gold," he finished. "Ready?" Jason asked, not really caring about their answer.

"Yeah!" the team chorused in unison.

"Ok the. Cobras on 3. 1... 2... 3... COBRAS!!!"

The line up fled onto the field, a new sense of adrenaline coursing through their already pumped veins. There was only one minute left on the clock, and in the competitive world of sports, that meant anything could happen. They lined up in their seemingly crouched position, ready to wipe the look of determination off the faces of their opponents crouched just inches from their reach.

"Hut hut! Hike!" Jason hollered, sending the players scattering about the field like cockroaches. His forehead was slick with sweat and a concentration that seemed to only exist on the football field. This was it. They were trailing by three points, and the time was quickly winding down, mocking him. His sharp steely eyes focused in on Sonny, only steps away from his target. Perfect. He threw his muscled shoulders back and prepared to launch the football that was slowly burning a hole through his eager hands, just as a drop of rain fell from the formerly cloudless sky.

"Oh great," Jason murmured to himself

He hurtled the ball at his opposing player just as planned, and almost instantly, the cheers of the crowd became replaced by a chorus of: "What is he doing?" Almost as if he were coming from nowhere, Sonny jumped in and intercepted the pass. The stands were once again filled with thunderous cheers and sighs of relief. Sonny threw the ball further down the field where Jason was already waiting. He aimed for Francis instead, who was a few yards in front of Jason; he'd be damned if he let this be a two-man show. Jason groaned inwardly as he realized that the pass was coming up short. He braced himself, preparing for the ref to call the third down. Upon reopening his frosty blue eyes, he learned that Francis had received the pass and was now coming towards him at full speed. Jason ran down the field, anticipating the pass he;d soon be receiving. He welcomed the spiraling ball like a child welcomed candy, tucking it into the crevice between his arms and his sculpted chest. By now the drizzling rain had turned into a steady downpour, but Jason welcomed the cool contrast onto his blistered and muddy skin. Despite the growing slipperiness of the field, the star quarterback took off with an agility that stupefied the audience. Jason kept his eyes in the painted section of grass that screamed of asylum... and it was right behind well-known defensive linebacker, Lorenzo Alcazar, who was know charging right at him. Jason winced at the sound of crunching plastic and protective gear as Sonny tore into Alcazar's side with a trenchant side tackle.

"10...9...," the crowd began to shout. 10 more yards to go.

"I can do this," he reminded himself.

"8...7...6...5...4...3...2...," they trailed.

"Touch Down!" The announcer cried just as the final buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game and another victory for the Port Charles Cobras. Each player took turns slapping Jason's back and extolling their captain for leading them to yet another anticipated win.

"Jason!" Sam called as she ran over in her skimpy and thoroughly soaked cheer leading uniform. "You did it! You won!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Of course I did!" beamed Jason.

The two teams lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, facing opposite directions, slapping hands, backs and ruffling hair in between murmurs of "good game" and "nice job".

"Yo! Quartermaine!" Stan hollered. "Looks like you done won us another game. Nice work, bro," Stan commented.

"Heck ya man!" Jason exclaimed. :Now there's only one thing left to do..." Jason trailed.

"PARTY!!!" the locker room erupted in unison.

"You know it!" Stan responded, feeding their enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry fir the slow update. Between school and all of the performances, I barely have time to write!!! But here's the second chapter. Enjoy!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"Who's place is this?" Jason asked, curious.

"I don't know and I don't care. This party's tight!" Sonny enthused.

The whole place was dark with the exception of the multicolored disco ball that shone above the dance floor. Loud hip-hop music blared from an extravagant sound system, rattling the inside contents and threatening to destroy the structure. Sweating bodies moved explicitly on the dance floor, and some who've had too much to drink to the dancing to the coffee table. In a far corner,a few shadowy figures smoked cigarettes and who knows what else. Red plastic cups littered the floor, leading a trail to the kitchen, where all kinds of alcoholic beverages were being self-served.

"Hey! Lets dance!" Sam shouted, jostling him from his own thoughts. Before he could answer, Sam dragged him to the middle of the room. He struggled to keep time with her body, yet he had to admit that she was hot. She was wearing a tight black tank-top that hung just above her midriff, paired with a miniskirt that went far beyond mini. Her strappy heels were insanely high, and made him wonder how she could dance in such painful looking shoes. Her straight, dark hair clung to her damp body, complementing her tan skin. The song changed, and people started emptying the floor. For reasons unknown to him, Jason found himself rather grateful. Just as he was about to grab Sam's hand, someone shoved him from behind.

"Dude, what are you doing with your hands all over my girl?" Lucky interrogated.

"What do you mean? Everyone here knows that I've been going out with Sam for four months," Jason explained. "Sam, do you know this punk?" Jason quizzed.

"N...n...no. I've never seen him around before, and I don't even know his name," Sam stuttered.

"You sure didn't sound like you didn't know me by the way you've been screaming my name all of those nights, or do you need me to refresh your memory?" Lucky sneered.

Jason nearly choked on his thoughts. "I...i..is that t..true?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know how to weasel her way out of this one, and losing Jason was not an option. "Of course not," she lied obviously.

"So you're just going to believe your little slut," Lucky asked dubiously, "That whore has been doing me for two months now," Lucky boasted.

Jason couldn't bring himself to slug Lucky like he normally would've, Probably because a part of him knew that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah that's right. She's she's been two-timing you with me," Lucky laughed. "You know, you know, Sam's only with you because, because... Damn I forgot what I was going to say again," Luck slurred. "Oh yeah, because you're the star quarterback. I mean I mean and the fact that you're a, a, a Quartermaine. Ha! You've probably got money coming out of your ass when you shit! You're you're her her popularity, her..." Lucky was cut off by Jason's fist in his face.

Jason punched Lucky. Mostly out of anger aimed primarily at himself and his stupidity for not noticing earlier. He cracked his knuckles, and easily dodged the sloppy punch that Lucky just swung back at him.

"Lucky are you drunk?" Jason asked, semi-concerned.

"Who me? Naw, naw," Lucky giggled churlishly.

"Okay then are you high?" Jason asked, afraid where this was heading.

"M...m...maybe both." Luck answered.

"I'm just feeling really sleepy, and this room is making me dizzy, and..." Lucky collapsed onto the floor.

Someone panicked and called 911.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam cried frantically, reassuring Jason's insecurities. By now, a crowd had gathered to watch the would-be fight.

"I'm not sure, I think he OD'd," Jason diagnosed.

"Dude, we got to get him out of here before the cops come and bust our asses. I'm in enough trouble with my parents as it is," Sonny suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Jason asked.

Sirens wailed from a distance.

"Shit! We've got to get out of here, " Sonny cursed, stating the obvious.

The packed house started squeezing unsuccessfully through the front door. Not wanting to be a part of the mayhem that was sure to be soon following, Jason jumped out a front window, not once stopping to look back for Sam. He hopped into his car and gunned the engine. He tore through the front lawn, and bolted off the residence just as the police surrounded the house. Apprehensive neighbors came out in their nightgowns and bathrobes, curious as to what was going on. His house was only two blocks away, Jason was sure he'd make it home without being caught. Red and blue lights danced on his upholstery. They were closer than he felt comfortable with, but speeding up would only rise suspicion. He glanced back in the rear-view mirror once more before rounding the corner, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

She was too far away for him to make out any definite features, but there was enough distinction to have him hooked for life. She was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her long brown locks were piled precariously on the top of her head. She wore a harmless white camisole that rode up on one side of her abdomen, taunting him from where she stood. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, making her seem even more unearthly beautiful. Her long, over-sized, plaid pajama bottoms hid the rest of her lower body from his greedy eyes, while her feet were engulfed bu fuzzy animal shaped slippers. A slight breeze filtered through the trees, blowing a stray lock of hair into her face. She shivered. For the oddest reasons, Jason wished he could have been there to warm her. Jason mentally admonished himself mentally. He didn't even know the girl.

He blinked, and she was gone. Coming out of his confused state, he noticed that he had involuntarily slowed down. He pushed on the accelerator. He turned around to look for her again, only to notice the officer calling for him to pull over. He looked forward again, and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Jason opened his eyes and panicked at the uncomfortably familiar setting; he was used to stopping by his mother's hospital, but he sure as hell wasn't used to being in the rooms, let alone a patient's bed. He tried to get up, and he regretted it instantly. Pain coursed through every fiber of his body. Further down the bed, he noticed that his foot was elevated... and in a cast. Realization hit him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he yelled to no one in particular. He wouldn't be able to play for weeks. Jason was pretty sure that his parents knew he was here, after all, they did work here. He was surprised that they weren't here along with the entire Quartermaine clan, fussing over him as usual. He turned to a lone table by his bed and read the headline of the newspaper, conveniently reminding him of why he was there in the first place: **Police Invade Local Home**. They were probably coming up with ways to punish him for tarnishing the family name by attending that party. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed a slight brunette breeze down the hallway. Memories of that night flooded his mind.

_She was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen... Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight...She shivered. He wanted to warm her...He didn't even know who she was... Enough to hook him for life..._

Coming back to the present, he gasped, hoping that it might be her. But she was so unreal. Probably just a trick of his imagination, or a subconscious fantasy coming to life. But he couldn't resist the urge to try and take a peak, and clear his curiosity. He cried out in pain, cursing loudly as he the pain reminded him how banged up he was.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked.

He looked up taking in the girl standing before him. He'd been around General Hospital enough to notice that the sky blue uniform she wore meant that she was a student volunteer. Her hair was tied back into a sloppy side ponytail at the nape of her neck. She didn't wear any makeup and probably didn't have any perfume on, but her scent was alluring all the same. Her pale skin looked so soft against the cotton fabric of her scrubs.

"Do I look ok?" he asked harshly.

"Not really. Here, let me help you up," she offered hesitantly.

As much as he wanted to refuse her help, he knew he wouldn't be able to get very far by himself. She slowly undid the straps that held his foot up, resting his foot on the pillows at the end of the bed. She moved gracefully to the head of the bed. She placed her silky fingers behind his head, elevating it so that she could mechanically pull the bed into a more comfortable slant. Her fragile hands lowered Jason's body, back against the upright mattress. His flesh tingled where her velvet skin had once been.

"There. Is that better?" she asked. She didn't get a response. "Do you have any pain? I could page a nurse to administer you some painkillers, or I could get you the over-the-counter pills, but they probably won't work as well..." she rambled.

Much to her surprise, he stated a staccato, "No."

"Well, I guess I'll go make myself useful someplace else. I'll tell Dr. Quartermaine that you're awake," she said, as she turned to leave.

Jason was so angry with himself. How could he allow a complete stranger have that kind of an affect on him? Sure she was beautiful, but she wasn't hot. Besides she was probably a nobody. He was sure that he went to her school; she was volunteering here as a part of the medical program at Port Charles High. But he couldn't recall ever seeing her in the hallways. Heck, he didn't even know her name.

"Well good, you're awake," Monica stated. "Now I know you've been through a lot, but you still have to face the consequences of your actions," she continued. "What were you doing at that party anyway? I thought I raised you better than that?" Monica quizzed, disappointment shrouding her voice. "You're probably going to have to be here for at least another week..."

"Another week!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, your car practically tried to wrap itself around the trunk of the Cassadine's tree, with you in it. You could have been much worse off," Monica explained. "Now, I hear that you've gotten into a little scuffle with the Spencer boy," Monica said, "He was in pretty rough shape when they brought him in here. I think it would be nice of you to stop by and see him. His room is right around the hall," Monica told her son, in a tone that suggested that there wouldn't be much further discussion on the topic. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Hi," Sam said quietly. She rushed over to Jason's side. "Oh my God, Jason, I'm so glad you're alright," Sam said.

"Well I have to be in surgery soon," Monica said, "but before I leave, Sam would you mind getting Jason a wheelchair at the nurse's station, and cart Jason over to room 201B?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Quartermaine." Sam responded as the older woman left the room.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jason asked frustrated.

"I came to see how you were, silly," she explained.

"I know that, but why?" he asked, noticing the confused look on her face.

"I heard about the accident, Jason. I wanted to see if you were ok," she countered nervously.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you Sam,"

"You can't honestly say that you're going to take Lucky's word over mine. Are you?" She asked feigning innocence. She leaned down and kissed his smooth lips.

Jason felt confused, yet he kissed her back hesitantly. "I...I think we should stop," Jason said finally.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam whined.

"Us," Jason replied. "This whole thing is just... not right. I need some time to think," Jason told her.

"Sure, sure," Sam replied, not fully comprehending the fact that he was trying to break up with her. "Let's head on over to 201, you're probably in enough trouble with your mom as it is." Sam stated, changing the subject. Sam helped Jason roll down the hallway, and they stopped in front of the opened door.

There she was again.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Mr. Spencer was having visitors, I would have come a while later," Elizabeth said. "I'm just changing his bandages, I'll be gone soon." Elizabeth looked up from her task, and noticed Jason in a wheelchair near the door, with a girl she recognized from school standing behind him. "Oh, hi. Looks like you're feeling better than you were earlier..."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked belligerently, "and how do you know my boyfriend?"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I'm just a volunteer here, and I kind of helped him up this morning. I'm Elizabeth," she said, extending a hand.

"Whatever," Sam said. "Well it looks like Lucky's asleep, so I guess we'll have to come by and visit another time," Sam stated as she led Jason back into the hallway, towards his room


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for the slow updates. I know the story has been moving along kind of slow, but I'll try to get some interesting stuff on soon enough. I have some great ideas and can't wait to try them out. If you have any suggestions, REVIEW !!!! I love hearing from you guys! So here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy:D**

Elizabeth swung by the nurse's station, in search if her assignments for the day. To her surprise, there wasn't much to be done at the usually busy hospital. She'd be working the teen floor today, and her first few assignments would be to deliver medication to Mr. Spencer and Mr. Quartermaine. She went on over to the lab, and had the technicians fill out the orders for her first few "patients". She grabbed the med cart, and started down the hallway. First stop, room 213, Jason Quartermaine. Elizabeth stopped the cart right outside his door, and knocked silently on the polished wood. When she didn't receive an answer, she opened the door silently, and pulled several different bottles with her, a plastic cup, and some water. Jason was still fast asleep, so she set herself to preparing the medication on the table by his bed.

Jason felt the air around him stir, and chills shot down his spine. His eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing in here?" Jason demanded, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm preparing your medication," she said softly. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No." he answered gruffly.

Elizabeth poured some lukewarm water into the clear plastic cup, and set it on the table. In a napkin, she placed one pill from each of the three bottles. "These are just some basic painkillers to help ease, well, the pain, and some calcium, to speed up the bone recovery process," Elizabeth explained. "Here," Elizabeth said as she placed the pills into his hands. She went to hand him the water, her hands gripping the outside of the cup. Jason's fingers aimed at the same part of the cup that Elizabeth was holding, and they both felt a sudden shock of electricity. Jason immediately pulled his hand back, and Elizabeth lost hold of the cup full of water.

For a split second the cup seemed suspended in the air, but it soon passed, and water splashed Jason as the cup dribbled on the tile. Elizabeth gasped and Jason sputtered, choking on the water that had now soaked his face and part of his hospital gown. That had woken him up.

"Oh...I...I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Here let me get something to dry you off..." Elizabeth said as she flung open the cabinet doors, and grabbed some white towels. She started to dry his face, and he grabbed the other towels to dry the rest of him off. "I'm so, very, truly sorry... I...I don't know ..." Elizabeth stammered.

"It's ok." he stated simply in response.

"You still have to take your medicine though," she informed him, eying the pills in his hands. "Let me get you some more wa..."

"I think I'll just take it like this," Jason said. He swallowed the pills and rested his head back against the pillow.

"Okay, um, well I have to go deliver some more medication, so I'll be back to check on you later," Elizabeth said as she turned to leave.

Jason sighed as he heard the door close behind her. He closed his eyes, and popped one open when he heard the door reopen. Monica walked through the open space, stopping short of Jason's bed.

"What happened here? You're all wet!" Monica said, stating the obvious.

"Well, the volunteer came in to give me the medication, and, well, she kind of spilled the water on me," Jason explained.

"Oh what a lovely girl," Monica mused, trying to stifle a grin.

"There are plenty of volunteers here, how do you know which one I'm talking about? I didn't mention her name," Jason asked.

"Well, she's the only student I allow to administer meds," Monica answered, "She's so bright for her age, she'll make an excellent doctor," Monica sighed. "Most of our patients tend to like her..."

"I didn't say I like her," Jason snapped.

"Well then," Monica said. "I'm just going to check your vitals, and make sure your recovery process is going according to projection..." Monica said, changing the subject. "You know, I'm used to doing this all the time, yet I never imagined I'd have to do this for my own son."

"I'm going to be ok mom," Jason reassured her. "I won't be able to play football for a while, but I'll be ok."

"Yeah, I know," Monica said. "I'm going to go check up on my other patients okay, I'll be back with some breakfast," she told him as she left.

Sure enough, one of the volunteers came through the door with a tray of hospital food for Jason. She set it on the table, along with the silverware.

"Here," she said shyly, admiring Jason, despite his current surrounding. Even when he was sick the boy looked good.

"Thanks," he said dryly, wanting her to leave. He looked at the unappealing hospital food, and he realized just how hungry he was. He still didn't want to eat any of it though.

Elizabeth walked through the door a while later. "I told you, I'd come check up on you," she said, holding her word. She noticed the untouched tray of food by his bed. "Most patients don't really like the food here, and I can assume the same for you...".

He stared at her in response.

"Anyways, I'm heading out for my mid-morning break, do you want anything in particular?" she asked.

"You, don't have to..." Jason started to say.

"See, that's what everyone says, but you must be hungry," she told him, as his stomach growled. With that, she left him in the room.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth returned, a large brown bag in hand. She emptied the contents on to the table next to the tray. "Here, I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you some chili from Kelly's," she told him. Little did she know, that she had brought him one of his favorites from the popular restaurant in town. They sat there awkwardly staring at each other, as the silence blanketed the room. "You know what, I think this room needs a little sunshine," Elizabeth said. She walked over to the windows, drew back the blinds, and opened up the windows.

A gust of fresh air entered the room that had been slowly draining the life from Jason. He winced, his eyes still trying to adjust to the change in light. Surprisingly, he felt a lot better than he had about an hour ago. Elizabeth pressed the button that elevated the bed into a more upright position. She swung a component from the bed, that ended up becoming a tray to obviously hold food, in front of him. She placed the chili on the tray, and handed Jason a spoon. She also gave him a bottle of water, and some chilled apple juice. Much to his surprise, she pulled out her own cup of what appeared to be coffee or hot chocolate, and two brownies. She handed him one. Elizabeth sat on the spare chair, and ate with him. He watched attentively at how happy she seemed as she took a sip of whatever it was that she was drinking. She caught him looking at her.

"In case I forget, thank you," he said, shocking Elizabeth. He'd spoken more words to her in that measly sentence, than the entire time that she had been helping him.

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm just happy to make up for soaking you with the water you were supposed to take your pills with this morning," she told him.

He took a bite of his brownie. Surprised by how good it tasted he said, "Hmmm, these are really good."

"I'm glad you like it. I made them myself," she told him. "They taste better with hot chocolate, it's kind of my sweet indulgence," Elizabeth admitted. "I would have gotten you some, but you didn't seem like the kind of person to drink hot chocolate," she rambled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jason asked her, a bit annoyed.

"Excuse me?" she countered.

"I mean, why me?" he asked. "Of all the people in this hospital?" he inquired.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I mean I do treat all the people I see with as much courtesy and kindness as I am capable of," she said. "Even if I don;t always receive that courtesy back," she added, making him feel guilty.

She packed up all of their trash into the brown paper bag, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'll bring you something to eat later," she said, as she turned to leave. The door closed behind her, leaving Jason to wallow in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slow updates. It's been so hard trying to make time in my hectic schedule to write, and post these newer chapters. I'm really excited by the reviews that I've gotten so far. I love hearing from you guys:D I have some big ideas for this story and I can't wait to put them on. (Sorry I know the story has kind of been moving a bit slow) But I want to hear some of your suggestions too, and I'll consider and use some of them. Read and Review Please!!! Tell me what you like, don't like etc. etc. etc. So without further delay, heres the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy!!! Don't forget to READ and REVIEW!!!!

Jason strained his ear, trying to listen in on the murmuring taking place between his mother and another uncomfortably familiar voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason heard from Monica in the middle of a few muffled phrases. "It's almost like you've vanished from the face of the earth for the past two years... He's finally gotten used to the idea of you not being around... You can't just show up in my hospital and expect entry," Monica said, disbelief coloring her tone.

"I just want to see Jason," the other voice said.

"Yeah, you just want to _see_ him like you did all those years ago, and just leave again. Did you ever stop to think about the affect your sudden magical reappearing act would have on him? Your selfishness would just add more unneeded stress to the tentative recovery stage. You should know that, after all you are a doctor too," Monica snapped.

"I just want to see if he's okay..." the deeper voice said.

"Oh so know all of a sudden you remember that you had a son? How convenient!" Monica exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Alan said. "Just tell him I stopped by," he finished.

"Like hell I will," Monica spat after him as he left.

Monica blew out a puff of air, unaware that Jason had overheard most of their conversation anyways.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Monica asked her son tiredly.

"I'm fine," Jason said.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Monica chimed, annoyed.

The door opened, and in walked DA Trevor Lansing. Jason recognized him right away. He was the father to one of the biggest dirt-bags at school, Ric Lansing. _(Author's Note: Like father like son, eh. :D)_

"Why hello, Mrs. Quartermaine," the older man said, a phony smile plastered to his face.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Monica corrected. "And good afternoon DA Lansing," Monica greeted, confused. "Not to seem rude, but what exactly are you doing here? Is there something wrong here at the hospital? Do you need me elsewhere for questioning?" Monica inquired.

"No, here will be just fine," Trevor grinned. "As a matter of fact, this involves your son just as much as it does you, maybe more so."

"Oookkaaayyyy," Monica dragged, concerned at where this was going.

"Well," he started. "You very well may be aware of your son's... involvement at this recent party," Trevor said.

"Yes, and," Monica pressed.

"Well there were drugs and alcohol present. Illegally I might add, since all of attendants were underage," he continued

"Well, DA Lansing, there were dozens of other kids at that party. What does my son have to do with this," Monica snapped.

"Jason was seen fleeing the seen of the crime, and he refused to pull over when he was being tailed by another officer," Trevor almost shouted. "That, is a federal offense," he declared.

"Well what, exactly do you want me, to do about it Trevor," Monica said impatiently.

"Mrs. Quar..." Trevor started to say.

"Dr. to you," Monica spat.

"Excuse me, Dr. Quartermaine. You of all people should know that any infringement of the law requires..."

"And why is that?" Monica demanded.

"I just assumed that an educated woman of your status would know that breaking the law, no matter how minor, requires punishment," Trevor praised.

"Don't assume, anything about me," Monica told him.

"Yes mam," Trevor responded.

"How much do they want," Monica asked, exasperated.

"I don't think a monetary fine is going to cover this one," Trevor said.

"Oh really?" Monica asked.

"He'll have to be tried in court, and the judge will determine his fate from there," he said, while

trying to stifle the insidious smile that was slowly forming on his tight, thin, lips. If he had his way, Jason would be placed in the juvenile detention center, and he would finally have the chance at the family that he had always wanted with Monica. The family that Alan had thrown away to be with another woman. Ric would finally have the mother he'd always wanted and deserved. Surely Monica would come to her senses and accept him after her bastard son Jason was put away. "There really is no point in arresting him, considering his, unfortunate, current condition..." he started to say, but was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

Elizabeth poked her head through the door. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Quartermaine, I didn't realize you had company,"

"Why hello Elizabeth," Trevor beamed. "Ric has been asking about you," he continued.

Jason noticed Elizabeth's posture stiffen. Apparently he wasn't the only one bothered by the kid. "Well, I wouldn't happen to know why DA Lansing," Elizabeth said, trying to be as polite as possible considering the fact that Ric always seemed to be asking about her.

"I'll just tell him you said hi," Trevor told her, giving her a wink that made her skin crawl.

"You do that, Mr. Lansing," Elizabeth retorted, causing a brief grin to tarnish Jason's face, only to be gone within the next second.

"Elizabeth, was there something you needed to tell me?" Monica asked.

"Mr. Jone's leg wound progressed to a stage four, and the infection in it has now grown immune to the antibiotics you prescribed," Elizabeth told her calmly

"Oh my," Monica said, "Sorry to cut this short Trevor, but as you just heard I have a serious situation to tend to," she finished.

"Oh, no Dr. Quartermaine, that won't be necessary," Elizabeth assured her.

"Well why not?" Monica asked, confused.

"I kind of already dressed the area around the weakening tissue with hydrocortisone, and I had Emily call the pharmacy to deliver the alternative form of the antibody. It won't come in until tomorrow night, so I figured I'd go over and pick it up myself," Elizabeth explained.

"Generic or brand name?" Monica asked.

"Generic. It had the same base component, so I figured we'd go for it because it had more for a similar price," Elizabeth continued.

"Is that all?" Monica questioned.

"Um, well I came in here to check up on Mr. Quartermaine, since Emily has been too busy to do so herself. She said that she'd stop by later," Elizabeth answered.

"Thank you," Monica said.

"I guess I'll be on my way," Elizabeth announced, "Is there anything else you'd like me to get while I'm out?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Monica said.

Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Elizabeth," Monica called.

"Yes Dr. Quartermaine," Elizabeth said.

"Take Emily with you please, you both have been cooped up in here far too long," Monica smiled.

"Yes, mam, however with her around, I might not get any work accomplished," Elizabeth smiled back.

The door shut behind her, and a blanket of heaviness settled over the room once more.

"Such bright girls," Trevor mused. "If you're not careful, I think I might steal them and have them come work for me at my office," he joked.

Monica flashed him a toothy smile. "I think I'll take my chances."

"Well, I think my work here is done. Its always a pleasure to see you Monica, I'll be seeing you soon," he complimented.

"Likewise," she said, not really meaning a word of it.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, so heres what I think you should no before engaging yourself into this chapter: Emily is Jason's fraternal twin, so yes, they are the same age, for storyline purposes. And if you didn't catch on from the last chapter, Alan, is in fact alive, and had left Monica to be with another woman. So, Monica is raising Jason and Emily as a single mother.

The two brunettes walked into the front doors of GH, giggling uncontrollably.

Emily pressed the button for the elevator. "You did what?!?" she exclaimed laughing.

"I spilled the water all over him, and the way he was choking and sputtering and, and, aw Em, you should have seen him," Elizabeth told her friend, trying not to crack up. The elevator dinged, releasing the blissful pair onto the fourth floor.

"Oh, I definitely would have liked to see the look on his face afterwards," Emily said opening the door to her brother's hospital room. Jason gave them an unamused look, shifting his light blue eyes between his sister and Elizabeth, causing them to fall into yet another fit of laughter.

"Hi Jason," Emily kissed her brother, trying to catch her breath.

Elizabeth blushed feeling like an intruder upon their family moment.

"Hey sis," Jason said back, not quite sure what was so funny.

"Oh, Em, I have to go drop this off in the med lab," Elizabeth said, noticing that she was still clutching the brown paper bag in her hands. "I'll be back in a few, after I warm up the food we bought too," Elizabeth added.

"Mmmm, that sounds great, I'm starving," Emily cooed. "And I'm sure Jason here is too, but he just won't admit it." Emily chipped in for her brother's side of conversation, or lack thereof.

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but an amused Elizabeth had already left, and he knew better then to get his sister started.

"So," Emily prodded Jason with her elbow, encroaching onto the edge of his bed. "How have you been," she asked, concern filling her tone.

"Could be better," Jason said. "But I'm fine really," he quickly added, trying not to worry his sister.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been able to stop by and visit more often, Jason. It's just that mom's been keeping me busy with all these new admissions here, and I can always ask Elizabeth what's up since she's always up in this wing." Emily apologized.

"It's okay, I've had more than enough company, really," he sniped sarcastically.

"Oh, well who was it. If you don't want them to be here, I can just go tell the nurses' station that they're not allowed in here," she reassured him.

"No, its okay, really," he told his sister, not wanting her to go through the trouble. "S, uh, Sam came by yesterday-"

"Uugghhhh I cannot stand that girl," his sister groaned. "I really don't get what you see in her, Jase."

"Yeah, well she came by, and uh, Trevor Lansing came by earlier," he added.

"You mean, Ric's dad?" Emily asked for clarification.

Jason ran his hands over his face in response.

"Ha, if that kid would go one day without hitting on Elizabeth, it'd be a miracle," Emily chuckled. "Wait, what was the DA doing here?" she asked, all seriousness returning to her features.

"Well, apparently I have to go to court for my participation in, the ah, party that went on a couple nights ago," Jason told his sister.

"Oh come on that's bull. There were lots of other people there," Emily complained.

"Well, I kinda tried to leave before all the chaos would take place, and then I ended up getting tailed by two cops..." Jason began to explain.

"...And didn't pull over, and ran into a tree, which is why you're here right now," Emily finished for him. She had a feeling that that wasn't entirely the case, but she didn't feel like prying him... at the moment. "Have I ever told you how stupid you are?" she mused sarcastically.

"Daily," Jason answered gruffly.

"And, uh, you, your friend..."

"Elizabeth," Emily filled in for him annoyed. "God, you guys have known each other since kindergarten, and you guys have barely said a word to one another."

"She's uh, she's been coming in here," Jason said.

"So I've heard," Emily commented, a grin spreading across her face.

"What exactly have you heard?" Jason asked, afraid of what the answer to his question might be.

"She told me about totally soaking you with the water she was supposed to be giving you with your medicine," Emily said, giggling.

"Yeah, she's quite something isn't she," he retorted, remembering earlier that morning.

Emily howled with laughter at his facial expression, gripping onto her sides.

"Okay, honestly it wasn't that funny," Jason quipped, annoyed.

"Oh, Jase, you should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless." Emily said, regaining her composure.

"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth called from the door, a large brown bag in hand.

"That smells delicious," Emily inhaled, helping her best friend unload, their meal from the bag. "I hope you added some of your brownies in there," Emily praised.

Elizabeth blushed at Emily's incessant acclamation.

"Oh, no I forgot," Elizabeth teased.

Emily lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her in response.

"Geez, Em, I'm only kidding," Elizabeth scoffed.

The trio ate their dinner in silence, well at least Jason did, as he watched in awe at how much Elizabeth and his sister could ramble on about nothing in particular. They were so happy around each other, it made it hard for the infectious disease not to spread, as Jason tried to hide the grin marring his features with another spoonful of chili. Emily had taken it harder than he had when they learned of their parents' divorce, and he was glad that Emily had Elizabeth there to comfort her in ways that he couldn't. She would always be.

"Oh, my God, I think it just cracked a smile," Emily teased.

Jason cocked one eyebrow at her and muttered, "It?"

Both girls looked at each other, and then back to Jason's bemused expression, and bust out laughing.

"Okay, dessert time!" Emily exclaimed, a good portion of her food still left on her Styrofoam plate.

"With you around, when it is not?" Elizabeth teased, earning herself a small shove in the arm from Emily. "No really, I'm surprised at how thin you are, missy," Elizabeth chastised.

"Are you calling me fat, Lizzy?" Emily gaped, mock hurt shrouding her flawless features.

"No, I'm saying that you're really thin," Elizabeth countered.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Ms. Skin and Bones, ghastly pale skin and all," Emily retorted.

Jason noticed the tension settling in the air, and Elizabeth stiffen.

Regret burned in Emily's eyes.

Elizabeth plastered on a toothy smile, the one that she had perfected over many years of disappointment. She knew that Emily didn't mean to go that far.

"I'll just take out the brownies now, then. After you eat some more _real _food," Elizabeth challenged, winking at her. "And _your _mom's the doctor. Goodness gracious."

Emily stuffed two more bites into her mouth, chewing anxiously. Jason chuckled inwardly at Elizabeth's maternal instincts. She got up from the seat that she shared with Emily, and pulled three brownies out of the brown bag that now stood empty, flopping over from the lack of contents supporting it.

Emily, took a bite out of hers. "Mmmm, you know, you should really make a whole bunch of these for the staff party," Emily gulped between bites.

"Yeah, and you'd be the only one eating them," Elizabeth giggled, as she wiped her lips off with a napkin. A few moments later, she got up and began discarding the now empty containers, placing the plastic ones in the miniature recycling bin, and the wrappers and other non-recyclable items in the trash. "Well, I have to head out," Elizabeth said. "I've got plenty of homework to do when I get home, including that stupid history paper I put off until the last minute," she added.

"Knowing you it'll probably get an A," Emily stated, as she gave her friend a hug.

"Don't you need a ride?" Elizabeth asked, seeing that she was the one who took her friend there that morning, since Emily's car was in the shop, and Jason's was well, totaled.

"Oh, yeah," Emily laughed. "Sorry Jase, but it looks like I have to go," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun," she teased.

"Very funny," he muttered, as the giggling pair left his room.


	8. Chapter 7

"So, it looks like the bandages can come off today," Monica said as she examined her son. "Your recovery has been progressing rather well." She concluded. Jason observed his mom's professionalism. It was obvious that this was something that she loved doing. If only he could find something to commit to. "Now all that's left for you is another day of rest, and you'll be home free."

"It's about time," Jason mumbled, eager to break free from the boundaries of the plain white walls that have become his personal hell over the last few days.

Noticing her son's hopeful expression, Monica remembered the catch for his early discharge. "Well not exactly," Monica added. "You'll still have to come here about twice a week for physical therapy, which you will most likely start today," she finished.

Jason groaned.

"Well it's either that, or you could stay in here a few days longer and have the therapy," she warned.

"I think I'll take the first one," he snipped.

"Wise choice," Monica advised, as her pager beeped. "Oh, good Lord, I just came out of surgery!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Do you have to go?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

"Somebody just came in with a heart attack. Why did i have to be the cardiology specialist again?" Monica asked sarcastically.

"Because you're good at what you do, and you love doing it," Jason answered for his mother.

"Yeah, I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm helping save people's lives." she reminisced. "I'm sorry honey but I have to go, as you already know," she said rushing out of the door, after planting a kiss on her son's forehead. Running through the hallways to scrub in, she ran into Elizabeth. "Honey, could you take Jason's chart, and just do whatever it says on there, I have to run. Page Dr. Michaels if you need any help."

"Oh, kayy." Elizabeth said to no one in particular since Dr. Quartermaine had already dashed down the hallway and out of sight. She walked over to the familiar room, and removed the chart from the brown container that held it up to the wall. Walking into the room, and looked the statistics over. Apparently Jason would be leaving the very next day. For reasons unknown to her at the time, that simple fact tugged at her heart.

"Ummm, I know that Dr., your mom, was supposed to take care of this, but she was in a hurry, and told me to take over," Elizabeth explained to a stoic looking Jason. He watched as her doe-shaped eyes glanced up and down the clipboard in her hand, while chewing her lush bottom lip, obviously deep in concentration. "Well, it says here your bandages are set to come off so, I guess I'll get to that." she told him.

Elizabeth strode over to where Jason lay, and began to undress his wounds. She tore off the bandages from his arms, and carefully removed the IV. She opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out a bag full of medical supplies. Whipping out an alcohol wipe, she swept the area where the needle had once been, sending a slight stinging sensation through Jason's body. Opening a small tube of some type of ointment, she gently massaged in onto the clean skin, and placed a small circular band aid on it. _She was so gentle_, Jason thought, as she began to take the gauze and medical tape that hid the skin of his cheek, and part of his forehead, off, running her fingers through his matted hair. She did the same with the alcohol pad to Jason's face, driving him to impending insanity with her soft movements. Breaking the moment she said, "Well I can't do anything about the cast right now, but your physical therapy will determine how soon that thing can come off."

He just stared at her.

"Come on, let's get you out of that awful bed, and into the less comfortable wheelchair, and then we'll go find you some crutches," she explained. Much to her surprise, Jason sat upright by himself. _Hmm he really must be doing better. Of course he is, _she admonished herself mentally, _he is leaving tomorrow. _He shifted his weight to the side without the cast, and waited for her to bring the wheelchair over.

The pair coasted down the hallway, with Elizabeth barely pushing from behind, since he was doing a pretty good job of wheeling himself away. They reached the therapy room, where Elizabeth set about rummaging through a supply closet. She pulled out three different sized crutches, and turned to face Jason. "Umm, I'm not exactly sure which one will fit the best, so we'll try these three out first and then go from there," she explained. "Here, let me help you up," Elizabeth offered.

"No, it's okay. I got it," he grumbled, as he stood up shakily and grabbed the first pair from her. Elizabeth watched as he shifted his weight onto his good leg, and lowered himself onto the crutches.

"You seem pretty good at this," Elizabeth observed.

"I broke my leg before when I was younger," he answered much to her surprise.

"Well since I don't have to get you acquainted to them, then I guess we can skip to the x-rays then. Um, I'll just page Emily because she's better at this stuff than I am. I mean I do know what I'm doing, but, I mean a second opinion couldn't hurt and, never mind," Elizabeth rambled. Her fingers fumbled with an electronic device attached to her hip, and within a few moments Emily came barging though the door.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Emily panted, breathless.

"Em, calm down," Elizabeth soothed. "I just needed some help with Jason's x-rays," Elizabeth said.

"Oh. okay, I knew that," Emily covered. "Wait a minute, Liz you're great at this stuff," Emily scolded causing Elizabeth to blush. "Come to think of it, I can't seem to name one thing you aren't good at. So what do you need me for?" Emily asked.

"A little testy aren't we?" Elizabeth joked.

"No, I just wanted to know why you made me run all the way over here, almost giving me a heart attack with worry, over something you already know how to do," she countered.

"I wanted to make sure I'm doing this right, I haven't had to do this in a while. Besides, a second opinion doesn't hurt. And since your mom isn't here to see the results herself, I thought you might want to since you are his sister after all," Elizabeth babbled.

"Mmmhhmmnn," Emily said saucily. "You're rambling more than normal which means you must be nervous about something," she challenged her friend.

"What should I be nervous about Em," Elizabeth answered, trying to keep a straight face. She could see the gears turning in Emily's head as she went over the procedure mentally.

"Oh, uh, oh!" Emily sputtered, realization hitting her.

Elizabeth chewed anxiously on her bottom lip.

Jason watched, confused by the exchange between the pair. He didn't seem to get what the big deal was. A couple of x-rays. So what?

The door busted open and in walked Sam. Elizabeth looked down, pretending to pick at her nails, while Emily let out an obvious groan.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," she breathed, throwing herself at him, arms latched around his neck.

"Umm, hi," he said his arms hovering over her back awkwardly.

"I've just been so busy that I haven't been able to stop by, and I guess I kind of lost track of time..." Sam tried to explain.

"Huh, well that's funny, considering how you've managed to sneak around here, visiting Lucky," Emily snickered.

"You must've had me confused with somebody else," Sam defended. "_How dare that bitch," she thought. _But being that she was Jason's sister, and given how incredibly close they were, all she could do was smile.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you Sam," Emily accused giving her a look that dared her to say otherwise.

"I don't really know Lucky all that well, so what business would I have going to see him?" Sam asked, her patience growing thin.

"Well, Sam, only you would know. You know, for someone who claims to have no idea as to who Spencer is, he sure was happy to see you last night," Emily fired.

Sam was speechless, leaving a smug grin on Emily's face.

"My only question is how you managed to sneak in, when a he's not allowed any visitors unless they are family or personal, which I'm pretty sure you're neither, and b, it was after visiting hours," Emily asked, not expecting an answer.

"Em," Elizabeth tried to say.

Giving Elizabeth the once over, Sam scoffed, "What are you doing here?" Truthfully, Sam was envious of the silent beauty. She always looked unbelievably gorgeous without even trying. She didn't wear make-up or fancy clothes, yet her mien always intimidated Sam.

"I volunteer here, and I was assigned..." Elizabeth started to explain.

"Oh wait, don't care," Sam sneered, cutting Elizabeth off.

"You know what Sam, I am sick of your manipulative, selfish, and self-centered ass. You are so fake! You play the helpless act and get people to trust you long enough for you to sink your claws into them. I honestly don't get what guys, including my idiot of a brother, see in you. Come to think of it, he's the only reason you put up with me," Emily exclaimed, standing up for her friend.

"That is not true!" Sam yelled.

Jason sat by silently, watching the fight explode before him. He looked up at Elizabeth who seemed fascinated by a spot on the linoleum. Sam and his sister continued to quarrel, the volume quickly rising with each anger-filled phrase.

"Em," Elizabeth said, trying to get her friend's attention. "Emily," she said barely louder than her normally hushed speaking voice."Emily, I don't think Jason's relationship with his girlfriend is any of our concern."

Emily turned around, annoyed. "Don't start with that two wrongs don't make a right crap you're always telling me. I mean you might be able to stand by and watch Sam rip you and everyone else around her to shreds, but not me!" Emily yelled, surprising Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to leave the noisy room, just as Jason boomed, "SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

An eerie silence blanketed the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Emily's mouth hung agape, Sam staring at Jason incredulously. Elizabeth froze at her spot by the door, obviously startled by Jason's sudden outburst.

Regaining somewhat of her composure, Emily snickered "It's about time," earning a disapproving glare from Elizabeth.

'Wait, what?" Sam asked disbelief dripping from her words. "I'm not sure I heard you right," she concluded with a small chuckle.

Jason's nostrils flared.

"You have to have been deaf to not hear my oaf of a brother," Emily snorted.

"No," Sam challenged. "Luckily I am a forgiving person, and I'll just overlook your temporary lapse in judgment. Uh, I'm going to leave and I'll see you at school, and everything will be like it normally is. Okay?" Sam chirped with a phony smile. Before anyone could respond, she whisked out of the door, the waft of her spicy perfume trailing behind her.

"Ha, could you believe the nerve in that girl?" Emily scoffed.

"You know what, I think I'll just page Dr. Michaels and he can come in and do the rest of Jason's physical therapy," Elizabeth announced coming out of her silent state. "I'm going to check up on Mr. Spencer, and then I'll turn in early today," she finished dejectedly, leaving the room.

Jason watched his sister's face droop in concern for her friend. "Listen, Em, I'm sorry," Jason said, unsure of what he was apologizing for.

"No, none of this is your fault. She's just tired that's all. She's been working herself like a dog for the past week, and I guess her body is just catching up with her head," Emily replied. "Anyways, I should probably go get Dr. Michaels, I mean you probably don't want to be stuck here any longer then you have to," Emily teased.

"Hey, Em, before you leave, what was the big deal with the x-rays anyway?" Jason inquired, not yet sure if he wanted the answer.

"With Elizabeth being so prim and proper and all, I highly doubt she would have wanted to see you in such a state of undress," Emily told her brother who didn't quite understand yet.

"Hello, Emily. Jason, why don't we get started. You might want to take off the hospital gown first though, as not to skew the results of the x-ray," Dr. Michaels instructed.

A crimson blush creeped up from Jason's neck.

"Have fun," Emily sang wiggling her dark eyebrows up and down. She bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, so it looks like the toxins have finally exited your system, and you'll be good to go," Elizabeth examined.

"Thank you, err,"

"Elizabeth," she said, extending her hand to him, "Elizabeth Webber."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Lucky concluded.

"You're welcome, I guess. You're very blessed to be in such good condition right now, considering your body's reaction to whatever drugs and alcohol adulterated your system," Elizabeth told him. "You really shouldn't try neither, let alone mixing them both," she reprimanded.

"I know, it was just a one time thing," he excused himself. "And when I saw Jason plastered all over Sam, I just let my jealousy, and my anger get the better of me," Lucky shared. "I grabbed the closest thing I could find which happened to be a beer, and then one led to two, and three, and I guess you know the rest," he said. Seeing Elizabeth's understanding look, he continued, "I've always known that mixing booze and pills would be bad, I just never imagined that I could end up trashing myself like this," Lucky finished.

Sympathy overtook her. "Just be happy that you're okay. And promise me that you'll never try something irrational like that again," Elizabeth demanded.

"I promise, I guess," Lucky laughed.

"I'm going to hold you to that, because I'm always volunteering around here," she teased. "You know," she started, "You're not such a bad kid, Lucky," she admitted.

"Try saying that to my parents," he joked. "And you're not half bad yourself," he capered.

Elizabeth feigned a look of hurt, oblivious to a grinning Emily standing in the doorway.

"Relax," Lucky soothed, "I was only joking."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. "It was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid I have to leave," she said.

"Thank you, again, Elizabeth," Lucky addressed.

"I didn't do much," Elizabeth said. "You really should be thanking your doctor."

"You listened, and you understood. And that's more than anyone has done for me in a while," he affirmed.

"Well, in that case, don't hesitate to come find me here if you ever want to talk." "Or at school," she added.

"Will do," he said after she had left.

Rushing out of the door, Elizabeth ran into Emily, who had obviously been eavesdropping on her conversation with Lucky.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that listening in on unsuspecting people is rude?" Elizabeth asked, already knowing what her response was going to be.

"Well, my mom does, Jason does, and you do on a daily basis," Emily smiled.

"And yet you never learn," Elizabeth replied letting out a breath. "I suppose since you heard everything I just said, you don't me to restate what happened."

"Not really. I just find it really interesting that you're flirting with Lucky Spencer. You of all people should know why he's here," Emily prodded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Em, but a) I wasn't flirting; b) yes, I do in fact know why he's here; and c) , he made a mistake, just like everyone else does. He's a really nice kid," Elizabeth answered exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I'm just tired, that's all," Elizabeth said, guilty for worrying her friend. "If you see your mom, tell her I headed out early."

"Okay," Emily said, defeated. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, and you better not have being tired as an excuse to avoid the subject of conversation," Emily called after her friend.

* * *

Elizabeth parked her practical Volvo into one of the student parking spaces. She climbed out, clad in simple jeans, and a baby blue t-shirt. The wind tousled her dark hair about, and she grabbed her sweater from the back seat, wrapping it close around her. She saw the group of trouble makers that Jason normally hung out with, Sam included, and took another path into the high school. She did not need any confrontation this morning.

"Elizabeth!" Emily screeched.

"Emily, calm down," Elizabeth said.

"How can I calm down at a time like this? I need to talk to you right this instant. Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place. I called your cell phone, which of course wasn't on. And when I called your house, your grandmother said that you had already left," Emily paused, coming up for air.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. I thought rambling was my thing?" Elizabeth joked.

The bell rang, signaling to the students socializing in the hallways that it was time to get to class.

"Ugghhhhhh!" Emily groaned, running her manicured fingers through her hair.

"Okay, calm down Em. I've got to get to class. Come over to my place later and we'll talk about what's got you more hyper than usual." Elizabeth reassured her.

* * *

"Why hello there darling, Come in, Come in. Elizabeth is upstairs in her bedroom," Audrey greeted Emily, who was bounding the stairs two at a time.

Emily breezed into the familiar setting and plopped down onto one of the plush pillows that littered the canopy bed.

"Okay Emily, what's wrong," Elizabeth quizzed.

"Jason, came home from the hospital this morning," Emily started.

"Well, that's good news," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well I'm afraid it only gets worse," Emily sighed.


	10. Chapter 9

"Why hello there darling, Come in, Come in. Elizabeth is upstairs in her bedroom," Audrey greeted Emily, who was bounding the stairs two at a time.

Emily breezed into the familiar setting and plopped down onto one of the plush pillows that littered the canopy bed.

"Okay Emily, what's wrong," Elizabeth quizzed.

"Jason, came home from the hospital this morning," Emily started.

"Well, that's good news," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well I'm afraid it only gets worse," Emily sighed.

* * *

"How so?" Elizabeth asked, her knitted eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead.

"Well, as I was leaving the house this morning," Emily began blowing out a puff of air, "There was this urgent notice taped to the front door," she stated, replaying the morning's events through her mind.

"Soooo," Elizabeth dragged.

"Well, it was one of those giant manila envelopes addressed from the courthouse, the ones that have important legal documents and stuff..." Emily hinted.

"And this is bad because..."

"Uggghhhhh! You're not getting it Liz!" Emily shouted.

"Getting what Em? I have no idea where all of this is going," Elizabeth quipped, barely raising her voice.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" Emily laughed nervously.

"Goodness gracious Emily! Tell me what?" Elizabeth demanded.

"While Jason was still in the hospital, DA Lansing payed him and my mom a little visit," Emily explained.

"I kind of accidentally walked in on them after you sent me to find your mom about Mr. Jone's leg wound progression, but I didn't really catch what it was that they were discussing. I kind of tuned him out once he started talking about Ric," Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of the slimy senior.

"Don't worry about him Liz," Emily reassured her friend, seeing the glazed look on Elizabeth's face as she traveled down memory lane.

_flash backs_

_Ric ran to catch up to Elizabeth who was walking home, "Hey Lizzie."_

"_Hi Ric. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked, her cheeks rosy from the exercise, hair blowing about in the slight wind._

_Damn she looked good. "All I have to do is break her out of that shell of hers, and then I can..." his thought was interrupted by the sound of Elizabeth's voice echoing off his eardrums, bringing him back to the present._

"_Hello, Ric?" she asked for the umpteenth time._

"_I'm sorry Elizabeth. I was just... distracted," Ric apologized._

"_It's fine I guess. If you'll excuse me, then I'll be on my way," Elizabeth said._

"_Are you going to walk all the way home?" Ric asked, feigning concern._

"_If by home, you mean my house, then yes," Elizabeth quipped. "What is it to you?" she demanded, tilting her chin up to him._

_He nearly choked at the sight of the velvety skin of her neck. "Well, I was going to offer you a ride home," Ric offered._

"_Thank you for your... generosity, but I think I'll pass," Elizabeth answered._

"_Why not?" Rick challenged._

"_It's not that far, and the exercise is good for me," Elizabeth countered._

"_It's not like you need it," Ric commented, taking heed of her slight figure. "Come on, I'll just drop you off, maybe exchange a couple words with that charming grandmother of yours," he chuckled._

"_Well, I see that chivalry isn't dead," Elizabeth smiled. "Lead the way."_

_TBC _Author's note: (I know, I know, I'm evil, but I'm saving the rest of this little anecdote for later in the story. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out)

_end flashback_

"What do you think Elizabeth?" Emily voiced, drawling Elizabeth back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry Em, can you run that by me again," Elizabeth atoned.

"Okkaayyy. Let me break this down for you so that you don't space out on me again," Emily teased. "Long story short, DA Lansing wants to try Jason in court, and considering the little thing that he has for my mother, he will try his hardest to give my brother nothing short of the worst punishment that he can administer..." Emily started.

"Okay, okay, before you start up with your little rant about how Trevor Lansing is after your mother, which he is, and wants to get rid of Jason again, did you actually read these documents," Elizabeth inquired, ever the rational one.

"Not exactly," Emily quirked.

"What do you mean by not exactly," Elizabeth mulled, an all knowing look plastered to her face.

"Well, I was about to open it but then my mom came out, and, I don't know, it just didn't feel right," Emily squeaked.

"That's because it wasn't," Elizabeth chipped in.

"You know I wasn't surprised when I heard your voice in the back of my head instead of Jiminy Cricket's," Emily joked.

The pair chuckled.

"What is all this giggling about ladies?" Audrey inquired playfully.

"Nothing grandma," Elizabeth responded.

"I just brought you girls some refreshments. I know how you two can get once you start your talking," Audrey observed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know," she reiterated. "And girls, please refrain from making too much noise, as the book club will be meeting here downstairs, and I would rather our discussion not be disturbed by your howling laughter," Audrey scolded, leaving the two teenagers.

"Yes grandmother," Elizabeth dragged.

"You, know, we never really finished our conversation about Spencer," Emily said, drawling a groan of frustration out of Elizabeth. "Oh no you don't," Emily warned Elizabeth who was trying to avoid answering her persistent friend by shoving an entire brownie into her mouth. Emily lunged across the bed at Elizabeth, who eagerly spat the chocolate mush in her friends face.

A choking Elizabeth asked, "Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be, after I smash this into your hair!" Emily exclaimed, as Elizabeth dodged readily out of the way. "Get back here!"

"Emily hush!" Elizabeth hissed, throwing her hand over her the other brunette's face, "You're going to make my grandmother come back up here!"

"Too late," Emily said as Audrey pounded on the door.

"Girls! I thought I told you to keep it down!" Audrey yelled.

It was Emily's turn to apologize. "Sorry, Mrs. Webber."

"Come on, we've got to clean this place up," Elizabeth declared, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, and your hair," Emily laughed.

"You're one to talk. I had no idea that your blush was the color of soot!" Elizabeth countered.

Emily set about wiping the crumbs off of her best friend's bed, while Elizabeth tried to brush the brownie bits out of her hair. "So how can you be so sure that this is what the letter is about? Jason I mean," Elizabeth asked pertaining to the dominating subject of that afternoon.

"I have a hunch," Emily stated.

"Yeah, but you can't be sure," Elizabeth rationalized.

"Well not now," Emily began, the mischievous look that Elizabeth knew all too well spreading across her face. "But we will soon." she finished pursing her lips.

"So you want us to snoop," Elizabeth concluded, not liking where this was going.

"You know me so well," Emily said sarcastically.

"Yes and that frightens me," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Heard that," Emily sang, as the two left the sanctuary of Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Gram, I'm going over to Emily's for a bit," Elizabeth called from the porch.

"That's perfectly fine dear," Audrey sighed, happy to get the couple out of her hair. "Don't stay out too late, there's school tomorrow," she reminded her granddaughter.

"I cannot believe that I am actually going along with any of this," Elizabeth muttered, as the two sailed down the few blocks that separated their homes.

"Because you love me," Emily answered for her. "And because you know I couldn't do this without you," Emily admitted.

"Yeah because you'd be getting yourself into endless amounts of trouble!" Elizabeth exclaimed into the crisp afternoon air.


	11. Chapter 10

"So you want us to snoop," Elizabeth concluded, not liking where this was going.

"You know me so well," Emily said sarcastically.

"Yes and that frightens me," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Heard that," Emily sang, as the two left the sanctuary of Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Gram, I'm going over to Emily's for a bit," Elizabeth called from the porch.

"That's perfectly fine dear," Audrey sighed, happy to get the couple out of her hair. "Don't stay out too late, there's school tomorrow," she reminded her granddaughter.

"I cannot believe that I am actually going along with any of this," Elizabeth muttered, as the two sailed down the few blocks that separated their homes.

"Because you love me," Emily answered for her. "And because you know I couldn't do this without you," Emily admitted.

"Yeah because you'd be getting yourself into endless amounts of trouble!" Elizabeth exclaimed into the crisp afternoon air.

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth" Alice said, opening the door, "Emily," she nodded. "I thought you were spending the afternoon at Audrey's place."

"Change of plans," Emily and Elizabeth said in unison.

"And I can guess who's idea it was too," Alice mumbled.

"Alice, is mom home?" Emily asked, expecting to slink around the house unsuspected.

"Actually, she is," Alice answered, surprising them all. "She canceled most of her surgeries for the day. Said there was something important she had to take care of. Get this, she even gave me her pager and told me not to let her know if it beeps or not," Alice explained, turning the small device over in her worked hands.

"Wow," Emily admitted. Trying to placate an expression of ignorance, she added, "This must be something _big_." Emily swayed toward Alice with special emphasis on the word big.

"Don't you even think about it young lady," Alice warned.

"What?" Emily whined.

"I don't know what this _thing _is about, and by the looks of it you don't either; I intend to keep it that way," Alice said. "You're not getting anything from me."

"Why is it that you guys always assume that I'm up to something," Emily complained.

"Because you always are," Elizabeth pointed out.

"And if you aren't already up to something, you're thinking about being up to something," Alice added.

"I am just being a concerned daughter, sister, and... friend," Emily said as she patted Alice on the back.

"No you're just being a _nosy _daughter, sister, and annoying person that I have to constantly be looking out for," Alice snipped.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

"How Ms. Elizabeth managed to get involved with the likes of _you_," Alice pointed at Emily, "Is a mystery the world may never be able to find out."

"I often ask myself the same question," Elizabeth mused. Cowering back from Emily's glare she mended, "I mean, our relationship is the definition of opposites attract. She's-my-best-friend-in-the-whole-world."

"Yes, and I'm her better half," Emily supported. "Now if you don't mind, me and my best-friend-in-the-whole-world," she repeated, "Are going upstairs to my room."

"Do I have a choice?" Alice asked sarcastically. "AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE," she hollered behind them as Emily dragged Elizabeth up the steps. Her warning fell on deaf ears.

"Hi mom," Emily said, as they approached the second landing.

"Good afternoon Ms. Q," Elizabeth yelled as they whizzed past her.

Monica stood confused and decided against thinking about their abnormal behavior much longer. "Kids," she chuckled as she shook her head.

Emily shut the door to her bedroom behind her. "Okay, so my mom is definitely here," she pondered. "Which means that someone is going to have to distract her so that we don't get caught."

"Ugh, you're using the pronoun _we_ again," Elizabeth groaned. "Let me guess, am I the distraction again?"

"Actually, not this time," Emily corrected. "You're going to be the executioner," Emily told her.

"Wait, what?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm not sure I heard you right. I'm the _doer_," she asked, skeptical.

"Well, no one is ever going to suspect you, so you kind of have to," Emily reasoned.

"Didn't you hear anything that Alice said?" Elizabeth questioned.

"All of it," Emily said, detached.

"Emily, you must be out of your mind! Not only is this wrong on every level, but what if I get caught?" Elizabeth posed.

"Shhhhhhhh," Emily hissed. "You're not going to get caught," she hoped, trying to reassure Elizabeth.

"Where do I start?" Elizabeth demanded. "I mean this envelope could be anywhere," she sighed.

"Well its obviously not in here," Emily snorted. "So you can start in my mom's room..."

"And if its not in there, we can give up on this whole absurd idea of yours and go back to my place," Elizabeth suggested.

"_If_ its not in my mom's room, which I'm certain it is, then you can go to Jason's room, and we'll work from there," Emily stated simply, smiling. "Now come on, the afternoon isn't getting any younger," Emily said pulling Elizabeth behind her.

"I cannot believe that I am actually going to go through with this," Elizabeth said.

"Me either," Emily whispered.

"Hi mom," Emily yelled as she bounced to a seat on Monica's over-sized bed.

"Hello Ms. Quartermaine," Elizabeth greeted.

"Honey, you've been coming here since you and Emily could walk, and you still refuse to call me Monica," she teased.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"Its okay," Monica reassured. "But don't hesitate to shed the politeness any time you feel necessary darling. We all know that Emily hasn't," Monica laughed. "You're practically family."

"Mom. Elizabeth's been wanting to see those old pictures of us that you have piled up in here," Emily explained as she walked out of the walk-in closet, multiple shoe boxes and photo albums in hand.

"That's quite alright dear," Monica condoned.

The two girls sat on the carpeted floor, pretending to discuss the pictures, while Emily plotted on how to get her mom out of the room long enough for Elizabeth to commence her search.

Elizabeth admired the photos silently, laughing inwardly at all the memories that each 4x6 held. Her attention was drawn to one particular picture. A young, fair-haired Jason dressed in shorts and a light blue t-shirt sat high up on one of the old swings at the park. His smile twinkled from ear to ear as a then younger and also smiling Alan pushed him from behind. A light brown crowned Emily and a darker haired Elizabeth were stationed in the sand at each one of Alan's two legs, gradually burying his loafer clad feet with matching pink shovels. Elizabeth traced the image one last time prior to shoving it in at the bottom of the growing pile before Emily could see.

"Mom, there's a dance coming up at school," Emily lied, "And I can't decide on which dress to wear," she whined.

"Well, Elizabeth's here, can't she help you chose a dress. I'm sure you wouldn't like my selection anyway," Monica answered.

"A second opinion couldn't hurt," Emily said. "Please?" she asked again, sticking out her lower lip.

"Oh don't you use that face with me. Come on, let's go," Monica chastised, ushering Emily out the door.

Waiting until she was absolutely sure she heard the master bedroom door click shut, she scampered from her sitting position, and began her expedition. Careful not to disrupt the order of the items in the room, she checked the dresser, the night stands, and the computer desk by the window. To no avail. She tackled under the bed, the adjacent bathroom, and the closet, with the same disappointing results.

Elizabeth tip-toed out of the room, and stood before the open door of Emily's, who was busy arguing with her mother's taste in clothing.

"Did you find the letter?" Emily mouthed silently.

Elizabeth made slashing signals under her throat, while shaking her head from side to side. She pointed behind her, motioning that she was going to look into Jason's room across the hall.

Remembering that Jason had just gone in for a shower, Emily attempted to warn Elizabeth not to go into her brother's room, but her mom cut in.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Monica asked.

"What?" Emily said, shrugging.

Elizabeth turned the doorknob to Jason's room very slowly, with the risk of him being in there. She stepped inside timidly. She had been in there before, not as often as she had been in Emily's room. Like sometimes when she would accidentally wander in, but run back out when she realized where she was. Or when Emily and her were younger and used to play hide-and-seek. Meticulous about her task at hand, Elizabeth did not hear the gentle spray of the shower that brewed just beyond the door that led into Jason's bathroom. She continued her search at a steady pace. Nothing. But on a bookshelf, right next to his closet, she saw the itty-bitty corners of a golden envelope sticking out amongst the seldom used novels, teasing her. Elizabeth reached up to grab it, trying not to make the mountain of books fall. She glanced over the front to make sure she had grabbed the right one.

The shower stopped.

Unconvinced still, she peeked in at the already opened package, and glanced at one of the documents. "Bad girl," she scolded herself mentally. It was impolite to intrude upon other people's mail.

Jason wrapped the towel around his waist.

She shoved the papers back into the envelope, relieved that her part of the mission was over. Now Emily could read the stinkin' letter, and she wouldn't have to skulk around the house like some thief, or stalker.

The bathroom door opened.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, okay don't eat me! I haven't updated in a while. School is keeping me busy as usual. BUT You guys aren't helping!! I barely got any reviews, so I have little incentive to continue. Please tell me what you think about my story. What you like, don't like even. Should I continue? Suggestions? I might even put a few in the story. SO when you're done reading, HIT THE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON!!

Helpful Hint: You might want to reread the previous chapter to better understand this one

**THIS PORTION OF THE FANFIC WILL BE TOLD IN ELIZABETH'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

As soon as I heard the almost unnoticeable click of the lock on the door in front of me, I went into panic mode. My eyes followed the turn of the handle, transfixed. It was as if the whole scene in front of me was being played in an agonizing slow motion. If it weren't for my fear of the awkwardness and embarrassment that was sure to ensue, I would have continued to stand there like an idiot, feet glued to the carpet, like a flower pot someone placed by the door. I racked my brain for some kind of escape route, but to no avail. At least not the immediate one I was looking for. Not wanting to risk being caught scampering out the bedroom door, I jumped into the closet behind me, squeezing as far back into the dark corner as I could. Soggy footsteps padded along the floor, towards me. I was surely going to get caught. He was coming at me to tell me that I could come out, and try to put me out of my impending misery. I said, a quick prayer, hoping that he wouldn't catch me, and I couldn't help but hold my breath as he came to a stop in front of the closet doors. Thankfully, he didn't turn the lights on. A wet hand groped around the dark space in front of me, obviously looking for an article of clothing to wear, just as a drop of water from his dripping arm decided to make a home on the bridge of my nose. I bit my lip to keep from squirming under the coolness of the water, the intensity of the moment, and to resist the urge to wipe the bead of liquid off from my face. All I had to do was wait for the right moment, perhaps when he headed out of the room, to inch out of here. But for the time being I have to find a way to keep absolutely silent...

**JASON'S POV**

I walked out of the shower with the strangest feeling. I could've sworn I heard noises in here. The normally dull, stagnant air of my room buzzed with excitement. It was almost as if the atmosphere had been instantly electrically charged, causing goosebumps up and down my skin. I was still trying to get the hang of showering without wetting my cast, andlimping around my room when I can't rely on my crutches; you could say I'm becoming a pro at it since I could limp over to my closet without falling over like I usually do. I thought back to the night of my accident, about Elizabeth. I've known her for years; she is andalways has been Emily's best friend, and I've never seen her as more than that. But theres just something about her lately that I can't just ignore like I would normally do. Its not that shes changed; she was still the good old straight A, tree-hugging, Bible carrying Elizabeth Imogene Webber. The recirculation of the air conditioning system coming through the vent just above me chilled me to the core, jostling me out of my now seemingly frequent slips into deep thought (what else is there for me to do now that I can't go to school, and can't really play football, basketball, or do anything else physical for that matter). Reminding me that I was still wet, andin fact, needed clothes to wear. Falling back into my usually lazy habits, I just felt around in there for the first pair of jeans andt-shirt I could find, since that was mainly what my wardrobe, or lack thereof according to my sister, comprised of. As I pulled at a hanger, hackles raised on my skin. Man, I really need to tell mom to spike the temperature around here. Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden?

**END OF CHARACTER POVs**

Emily barged into Jason's room, just as he was about to grab his crutches, leaving her startled sibling sprawled on the floor. "God, Emily what do you want ?!" Jason yelled.

"Geez Jase, you don't have to screech. It's not my fault that you're a klutz," Emily sneered.

"Well if it were for you, I'd be in a wheelchair, much less be able to get off these stupid things!" Jason exclaimed. "Did you lose something? Because if you did its not in here," he told her, cuing for her to leave.

"Yes, I did lose something, and I think it probably _is _in here," she said, looking around the room, wondering where Elizabeth might have been, and how she must've be flipping out right about then.

"Seriously Em, what do you want I'm not in the mood," Jason repeated, exasperated at his sisters antics.

"I seemed to have lost my favorite pair of pumps, and I really wanted to wear them tomorrow..." she trailed, peeking under his bed, which was empty much to her dismay.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE YOUR SHOES, LET ALONE YOUR HEELS?" Jason asked, frustrated.

"You tell me. Maybe you and your brainless, yet very gorgeous, pals were playing dress up or something," Emily grinned. Jason threw a pillow at her head.

"Ow," Emily complained, not feeling the least bit of pain.

"Isn't Elizabeth here?" Jason asked. "Why don't you guys go play with dolls or something?" he suggested.

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Big-Independent-and-Popular, you're only a few minutes older than me, and Elizabeth is our age," Emily corrected. "And, I doubt seniors in high school still play with dolls, as you so mildly put it," she added.

"Well you guys used to do that stuff all the time," Jason defended, thinking back to all the times that Elizabeth and his sister would come ask him to play dollies, when he was busy trying to build the track for his race cars.

"Yea, like when we were two!" Emily exclaimed.

"What's the difference," Jason muttered under his breath.

"Oh and mom wanted to see you downstairs. She sounded pretty upset," Emily fabricated, trying to come up with a way to get Jason out of his room so she could rescue Elizabeth.

"Ugghhhh! What did I do now," Jason groaned.

"I don't know, I'm not the one in trouble," Emily smiled after him.

"Yea whatever, just don't touch my stuff okay," he said limping out of his room, debating whether he should leave Emily in there alone.

"Elizabeth?" Emily whispered once Jason was out of earshot.

"I'm in here," Elizabeth's muffled voice revealed from behind the closet doors.

"Well get out of there!" Emily hissed, knowing she could only stall Jason for so long after he realized that their mom hadn't requested his presence. Elizabeth stumbled out clutching the envelope in one hand.

"Can we get out of her now," Elizabeth whined.

"Uh, yea. Let's go," Emily asserted, pulling Elizabeth behind her. The pair stumbled out into the hallway, with Elizabeth still clutching the envelope.

"Mom said she didn't know what I was talking about," Jason fumed.

"Oops, sorry, must've heard wrong," Emily shrugged.

"Yea and you're going to stop being annoying," Jason complained.

"Yea, sorry no. I can't promise that," Emily said. "Now if you don't mind um, Elizabeth and I have some... stuff to tend to in my room."

Taking notice of a few incongruous objects in Elizabeth's hair, Jason asked "Is that...brownie in your hair?"

"Really? I thought I had gotten that all out earlier," Elizabeth blushed, trying to rake her free hand through her thick, messy, chocolate ponytail.

"Yea, and we can brush it all out in _my room_." Emily hissed, not wanting to get caught with their loot.

"Okay, okay, gee Em. Any more pulling and my arm is going to come out of its socket," Elizabeth complained.

"Eew, gross," Emily concluded, shuddering. "Mental picture I did not need to see."

"And you want a career in medicine. You know worse cases then that happen..."

With that, Jason left the quarreling pair in the hallway in search of some peace and quiet.

* * *

"So, sooooo, hand over the goods," Emily demanded, bouncing on the edge of her bed like a four year old waiting for candy.

"Hang on," Elizabeth said. "We have to leave this the way we found this...which was untouched," she warned, carefully opening the casing.

"Okay, okay read it already," Emily groaned impatiently.

Elizabeth read the elaborate, yet simple court order. Not without thinking how wrong it was to be doing any of this in the first place.

**Author's Note: I know absolutely nothing about court orders... so bear with me please! /**

_The following person(s) have been called on to testify at the Port Charles Courthouse, on the morning of November 18, 2007: **Jason Quartermaine**. _

_The charges include: fleeing a crime scene, refusing arrest, and disturbing the peace._

_You are to report to the courthouse on the date mentioned above, at promptly 8:00 a.m._

_You will be prosecuted by DA Trevor Lansing. You are allowed representation, and if you cannot do so, you may choose to have the court provide one for you. This will be a trial by jury, and they will determine your innocence, or lack thereof. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Judge Jones_

_Town of Port Charles Courthouse_

_0000 2nd Ave Downtown_

_Port Charles, New York 0000_

_1-800-555-5555_

"November 18. That's two days from now," Emily noted. "We have to find a way to get in there."

"We can't," Elizabeth said. "We would have had to be subpoenaed by the court, and I'm afraid its a bit too late for that now."

"Man, this blows," Emily huffed. "If only..." she began.

"No," Elizabeth warned, already knowing where this was going. "I'm pretty sure that that's _illegal_," she emphasized.

"You're right we'd never get past those guards, let alone be able to skip school," Emily said, defeated, knowing that Elizabeth would never go along with the plan she was formulating. "I guess we'll just have to wait to find out what his, his...sentence is," Emily stammered. "I mean Jason's done a lot of crap, but I would never have expected _prosecution_."

"Well those are very minor charges Em. The consequences will be very insignificant. I doubt they'll even take him in," Elizabeth reassured her friend.

"I know but it's just a mouthful you know. I guess its just worse then it seems. I guess he didn't think he would've gotten caught," Emily said, a far away expression blanketing her face.

"Well he has a lot of growing up to do. Maybe this was all in God's plan to do something bigger in his life. A lot of the time, what is meant for bad, is actually good. But in the end, nothing can stop what is bound to happen from happening," Elizabeth explained, pulling Emily into a hug.

"Maybe. But all I know is that if he is found...responsible for all of this, things won't be the same around here. For him at least," Emily concluded.

**Little did Emily know how right she was...**

**Oh and REVIEW !!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed; they made me happy! And those of you who didn't, really ought to do so. Because I don't want to bear the burden of trying to make the trial seem authentic (sorry i know nothing about "due process of law"), and I don't want to spend the whole chapter explaining unnecessary details about what went on in court, I am skipping over _most _of it. However, I will open this chapter with the ending of Jason's trial so you can get the gist of what his sentence will be (most of you already guessed what its going to be), and so that I can play up some of the characters whom I haven't used, or have been stagnant since the beginning of the fic. **

"Has the jury reached its conclusion?" Judge Jones addressed the 12 filling the table to his right.

Jason fidgeted in his seat, trying to focus in on a spot on the drab wall in front of him; as opposed to Judge Jones double chin, sagging features and thinning hair.

"Yes you honor," the head juror answered. "The state of New York finds the defendant, Jason Morgan," she began, as Monica drew in a breath, "guilty."

It seemed as if the words were hammered into Jason's head, echoing deep within his inner consciousness. An insidious grin creeped slowly across Trevor's drooping face.

"Then it has been decided," Judge Jones began. "The defendant is to be sentenced to 500 hours of community service, effective immediately."

"Excuse me your honor, but your..punitive measures seem pretty...light, considering that he is and should be, tried as an adult," Trevor pointed out.

"Well DA Lansing, _considering _the severity, or lack thereof, of this, offense, I believe that this sentence is fair enough," the judge explained.

"But your honor..." Trevor sputtered.

"Mr. Lansing. I think I've heard more than enough. The decision has been made, and I will be sure to make sure that it is upheld. Case dismissed, you are all free to go," Judge Jones stated.

The moving chairs, and the people who were in them, caused a grating sound on the wooden floor of the courtroom. Monica hugged her son firmly, letting relief wash over her body. " Oh honey, I'm so happy that we can finally put this past us."

"Uh, o- okay Mom," Jason said uneasily, his voice muffled by Monica's hair. "You can let go now."

"I'm sorry honey," Monica apologized, pulling away reluctantly. She ran her hand over her son's head. "You know, we still haven't had the chance to discuss the ill nature of your actions that got you into this, this, mess, young man. And your consequences _outside _of this courtroom," she warned.

"Oh, come on Mom! Like 500 hours isn't enough," Jason complained.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't hold you accountable for your mistakes and inappropriate behavior on my own terms?" Monica asked rhetorically.

"Uh, a good one," Jason said, trying to ease up the mood. Which was another one of his defense mechanisms. To crack a joke when things started to get serious. It was always easier for him to run away from a situation, rather than face it head on; like his father used to teach him.

" Good one," Monica smiled. "But you're not getting off that easily," she whispered, her expression changing before Jason even had the chance to blink.

"I find that really creepy how you and Emily both can go from angelic to the devil's incarnate within a split second. It's like you guys are bipolar, or schizophrenic," Jason noted.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother," Trevor edged in, flashing yet another one of his award-winning cheesy smiles. "Hello, Monica."

'Trevor," she said curtly.

"I sincerely hope that there will be no hard feelings harbored on my account, for I was merely doing my job, and carrying out a civil duty. I'm pretty sure you would have done the same," Trevor directed at Monica, completely ignoring Jason.

"No, I don't think I could ever allow myself, let alone live with myself, if I knew I was prosecuting someone else's son, without solid grounds, and then going as far as pushing for a heavier sentence," Monica stated calmly. "But I guess its all behind us now."

Looking at Jason, Trevor finally said: "I would like for you to think of this as a lesson, a learning experience if you would. Mistakes, earn consequences, and sometimes the law won't always be this nice. I'm not just saying this as the DA, but as a father. And although I know I could never replace that presence in your life, anything you need help with, I'm here for you."

'That's very nice of him; _right _Jason?" Monica pressed. Hr hospital pager beeped. "Well you'll have to excuse us, Trevor, but it seems that I am needed at the hospital."

"Of course, of course. Duty calls," Trevor laughed, as Monica ushered Jason and herself out the double doors.

"And Lansing," Judge Jones said, coming up behind him. "Next time, warn me before you decide to take up my court room with such petty ordeals. I don't appreciate people who waste my time," he warned.

"Yes your honor," Trevor said stiffly.

_One week later_

Morning rolled around quickly, and as always, Elizabeth parked her practical Volvo in her spot under the trees. She stepped out, clad in her preferred simple overalls, with a plain blue t-shirt underneath, ballet flats covering her feet. The wind blew at her loose ponytail, tied, as usual, at the nape of her neck. Shivering, she climbed into the back seat of her sedan, pulling on her trusty sweater. The same one she's had for years; the one that her mother used to wear when she was pregnant with her. She pressed a button on the car remote, and the trunk popped open. She wrestled with the box of trinkets she was bringing for the school auction she was organizing, and finally found a suitable position in her slight arms. She pushed the trunk closed with her hips, thankful that she had decided to lock the door before she picked up the large box.

Jason limped over to his group of friends, loitering in front of the school's entrance. "Hey Quartermaine, where you been?" Sonny hollered, slapping him on the back.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now aren't I?" Jason laughed.

"Hey Jason," a group of cheerleaders chorused as they passed by. "Hope you feel better," one of them called behind her.

"Damn thats a fine piece of a... Hello Mrs. Weaver," Stan mended. The rest of the group erupted with laughter

"Nice save," Ms. Weaver said. "I'll see you in detention Mr. Stanford."

"Yes Mrs. Weaver," Stan replied reluctantly.

"Damn, I promised my mom I wouldn't get another detention, and its only Monday!" Stan yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Weaver," Sonny sang in octave too high for his normal baritone speaking voice, mimicking Stan. The rest of the group giggled and snickered at their peer's misfortune.

"Shut up," Stan warned, tensing up.

"What are you going to do about it _Stanford_?" Sonny inquired.

The two got close, and before another fight could start, Jason stepped in: "Hey guys, cut it out." "Its not our fault that _Mr. Stanford_ is crushing on our 50-year-old biology teacher."

"Man whatever," Stan said, in the midst of the rolling laughter.

"I heard Lansing turned you in," Carly piped up.

"If you could call it that," Jason shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"He took me to court, asked me a whole bunch of bullshit," Jason explained.

"What'd you say?" Sonny asked. "You better not have ratted any of us out."

"Relax," Jason reassured him. "I told them that it looked like a nice night for a drive when I passed by the Spencer house. I saw a bunch of commotion and I split," he elaborated.

"You are so full of bullshit man." Carly concluded.

"Jones let me off with 500 hours," Jason finished.

"Community service?" Sony laughed.

"Sucks for you," Stan added.

"Man you're going to be stuck with nerds every weekend," Sonny pointed out.

"Like water boy Spinelli," Stan snickered.

"And Webber," Sam said, watching her walk in from the parking lot. she'd been eying Jason for a while, but couldn't seem to say anything to him with all of these people surrounding them.

"Well speak of the devil," Carly tisked, also noticing Elizabeth struggling up the walkway with a box that looked way to big for her to be carrying alone. Too bad she didn't care enough to help her, even though she did look like she needed it.

"If it isn't the Virgin Mary," Sam said, inciting laughter from the rest by using their favorite, among many, of the their nicknames for Elizabeth Imogene Webber.

"Nice sweater," Carly hissed as Elizabeth started to pass them.

Ever the polite one, Elizabeth paused and replied, "Thank you." She went on her way again, desperately needing to find a safe place to drop off all of the stuff she was hauling.

"Thank you," Sonny repeated after they thought that she couldn't hear. The all laughed. Jason fidgeted uncomfortably, but for some reason, he decided to laugh along with them.

Elizabeth sighed, pretending she couldn't hear them. Spinelli jogged up to her and offered to help much to her relief.

"Would you like some help with that?" he asked.

"Actually, yes I would," Elizabeth accepted.

"I find it quite endearing how you managed to carry all this alone, considering your petite frame and such," Spinelli praised.

"Well I'm no pansy, but it worries me that common courtesy no longer exists. With the exception of you of course," Elizabeth added.

"Its nothing. Just helping out a friend," Spinelli said, trying not to blush.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of my guardian angel," Elizabeth smiled. "Because Lord knows, I wouldn't have been able to get all this stuff to the auction in one piece. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13

"Would Jason Quartermaine please report to the principal's office," the voice blasted the familiar name over the PA system.

Snickers filled the room.

"Come on! I haven't even gotten through first period yet," Jason complained, shifting out of his seat.

"What a wonderful way to start your first day back Jason," Mrs. Weaver smiled sarcastically. "You might want to tend to that before you get into more trouble," she advised.

"I'm going," he groaned, limping to the front of the room. Someone howled and cat-called, as the applause started. Refusing to pass up an opportunity to goof off, Jason bowed before hurrying out the door, where Mrs. Weaver couldn't make him cower under her disapproving glare.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Quartermaine," principal Smith greeted casually, as if the pair were best friends. In reality, he had merely grown accustomed to having Jason in his office for some odd affair or another, yet decided to keep up with the formalities.

"Principal Smith," Jason said simply.

"Why don't you take a seat, Jason," he suggested.

"Where?" Jason asked even though there was clearly only one other chair in the office, other than the one Mr. Smith was currently occupying.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for your...humor this morning," Mr. Smith warned him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Jason explained. "Actually, I was hoping for something a bit more...comfortable to sit in. This just couldn't be good for my posture," he stated as he feigned concern for that aspect of his health.

Ignoring him, Mr. Smith went on, " Do you know why you're here, Jason?'

"Because you had me called in..." Jason guessed.

"You're stating the obvious," he told him, unamused. "You're here because of your questionable behavior, and your little run-in with the law," Mr. Smith filled in for him.

"And..." Jason trailed.

"Well, I have been appointed to... oversee that the correct punitive measures are carried out." Mr. Smith explained.

"And those 'punitive measures' would include..." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well you will be assisting the janitorial staff every afternoon..."

"I'm pretty sure that's unsanitary," Jason cut in.

"_In addition to_ volunteering to help the orphaned and under-privileged children on the weekends..." Mr. Smith continued.

"Wait, I have to give up my weekends too?!" Jason demanded noisily.

"_And_, you must take part in the school's final theatrical production. You are to portray the part of any character or backstage crew that you are called to serve on. You are also to attend every rehearsal and performance that comes along with the play, _no exceptions_," Mr. Smith decreed, finality ringing in his voice.

'The spring play?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"If you are referring back to the play written by our own very talented Damian Spinelli, then yes, that's the one," Mr. Smith concurred. "I will be in frequent contact with all the staff in charge of the activities that you will take part in as I mentioned before, so don't try anything slick," he warned.

Jason sighed and slumped further down in his seat, throwing all complaints about posture out the window.

"I don't want to be your enemy. Heck, I'd even like to be your friend. Issuing these types of punishments are not the most enjoyable parts of my job, contrary to popular belief. However, you've earned every single one of them. Don't blow this, Jason," Mr. Smith concluded. "Now get to class."

"Sir, yes sir," Jason saluted.

"And I expect to see those grades up too!" principal Smith hollered after him.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, much to Jason's dismay; at the end of which he had to report to the main stage theater. After trying to evade all of his friends' teasing, he finally stumbled into the auditorium. Half an hour late, of course. The double doors closed behind him just as Elizabeth sang the last note of her audition piece. After a few more measures of her fingers dancing on the piano's keys, the selection came to a close. Something about the way the doors closed made Jason feel uneasy; it seemed almost as if they had been vacuum-sealed shut, with Jason and everyone else trapped inside. Maybe the somber minor chord the song ended on added to this feeling that he was being sentenced to his doom. Or maybe he just really was.

He took notice of Elizabeth from her place under the spotlight up on the stage. She'd changed so much, it seemed. He didn't even recognize her the night of his accident; even though he;s known her all of his life, he just saw that beautiful girl standing out in the moonlight, not his sister's dorky best friend. The one that he and his friends have made less-than-friendly comment about day in and day out. She did kind of bring it on herself, was Jason's justification for just going along with the nick names, and sly comments. Many people often questioned her and his sister's friendship; they were nearly polar opposites. She was fashionable, while Elizabeth preferred her overalls, sweaters, and jackets. Emily talked more than anyone Jason has ever met, and Elizabeth was always rather shy and quiet. Elizabeth was involved in everything a person could get involved in, while the few extracurricular activities Emily did was to be with her best friend, or to get to know the guy that she was crushing on at the moment. Elizabeth always had her nose in a book, yet Emily could hardly find something that could hold her attention or interest for more than two minutes at a time.

Maybe he was the one doing the changing.

The applause started and Ms. Garber scribbled some notes on her clipboard. "You're late Mr. Quartermaine," she pointed out, without so much as lifting her head.

"So I've been told before," Jason answered, proceeding down the path between the theater styled seats. He sat in one as far away from everyone as he possibly could.

"Come closer," Ms. Garber said without turning around.

"Geez, what does this woman have eyes in the back of her head?" Jason asked himself mentally. He moved up a few rows, sitting next to Spinelli. The clump of seated hopefuls surprised Jason; he hadn't expected that many people to turn out.

Elizabeth found her way off the stage, and sat herself on the other side of Spinelli. "How did I do?" she asked nervously.

"Wonderfully! Which shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone here," he exclaimed. "Your singing sounded like the melody of the purest of doves on a serene spring morning..."

"Spinelli," Elizabeth cut in, knowing all too well that he would soon get carried away.

"Like a babbling brook flowing effortlessly through the grassiest of meadows, threatening to spill its soothing contents onto the lush greens of its bank..."

"Spinelli," Elizabeth said again.

"Like..."

"Spinelli!" Elizabeth nearly had to shout.

"I think he means you did fine," Emily interpreted.

"My deepest apologies. I do tend to get a little carried away with my metaphorical usages." Spinelli explained. "But your playing is phenomenal! I couldn't believe that you sight read that version of such an arduous piece. You must be a music theory genius!" he added.

"Certainly no more than you are," Elizabeth laughed. "I mean you did write the play, and the layouts for most of the music. Which I should probably get to work on. Positioning the chord patterns and all," she finished.

"Em, why didn't you audition for any of the parts?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"I prefer being behind the scenes, and overseeing that every character looks fashionable while on stage," Emily answered.

Ms. Garber cleared her throat vociferously, and began: "I have made my decision. Remember that everyone in this room possesses talent. Regardless of the results, all of you should continue to pursue your interests. The good news is, I have decided to use all of you of this production. The bad news, well for some of you with aspirations of being on stage, not all of you will be participating as a part of the cast. Those of you who didn't land a role, will be partaking in set design, costume design, scenery, and the technical parts of the glories of theater; such as lighting, filming, working the curtains, positioning props, etc, etc."

Several students drew in audible breaths, and shifted in their seats.

"Playing the part of Melinda, the unsatisfied lover/ club singer to our leading man, Robin Scorpio," Ms. Garber announced before the applause started, as an accomplished smile spread on Robin's face.

And so the list went on, down to the last two leading parts.

"Alyssa, the new girl, the mysterious singer, and our leading lady, will be played by Elizabeth Webber," Ms. Garber smiled. "And last but not least, the leading man, Jason Quartermaine."

Jason cut through the applause, "What!" "I didn't even audition!" he hollered incredulously.

"I know," she told him. "Yet I'm sure that this part suits you."

"No, but there's got to be some kind of mistake! I can''t act to save my life," he tried to convince her.

"Quite the contrary. You always seem to be acting up during school," Ms. Garber pointed out, earning giggles from the rest of the room. "Maybe you should apply some of the same...energy to your performing," she suggested.

"B-but..." Jason stammered.

Ms. Garber merely held up a hand, setting a thick blanket of silence atop the theater. "Now, if you all would simply take a copy of the script that Spinelli has marvelously written for us," she said softly, handing one to each pupil. "I expect you all to start on your memorization, and all of you working for scenery, to begin your art. Do not procrastinate ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Garber reminded them. "I will see you all tomorrow afternoon at out first official rehearsal."

The talking started up once more, among statements of "congratulations" and "you were great". Jason limped out of the auditorium, refusing to take part in the merriment any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Hey Elizabeth, you want to come over so we can start some of the set designs?" Emily proposed.

"Yeah, sure. The sooner the better. We do have a lot of work to accomplish," Elizabeth said.

And with that, they went over to the parking lot, where Jason was already waiting by Emily's car.


	15. Chapter 14

"Well what am I going to do with my car?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Just leave it here," she shrugged.

"Yea, but how would I get back to school tomorrow?" Elizabeth inquired again.

"Um, I guess I could come by and pick you up tomorrow morning," Emily tried.

"Like you would ever be able to leave your house early enough to stop by and come pick me up," Elizabeth pointed out as Jason shook his head, acknowledging the truth in that last statement.

"So true," Emily responded.

"Can we reach, some kind of a decision," Jason suggested. "Because I'm kind of getting tired of standing around here."

"You'll get over it," Emily dismissed. "How about you sleep over tonight, and come to school with me tomorrow morning," she proposed.

"That sounds good," Elizabeth nodded. "Can we stop by my place so I can gather a few things?" she asked.

"Yea, let's go," Emily said finally.

Most of the car ride was in silence, at least for Jason, as the pair went on and on about something that he could care less about up in the front. These were the times he wished he had his car back most. They finally reached Elizabeth's house, and she and Emily strode inside.

* * *

"Em, do you mind carrying these supplies out for me?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Sure," Emily said, grabbing the paint, brushes, canvas, and the other painting materials out to the car.

Noticing Jason propped up against the car just beyond the kitchen window, Audrey asked: "What is that young man doing here?"

"Grandmother that's Emily's brother," Elizabeth answered.

"I know that but, hasn't he some other misconduct to attend to?" Audrey nearly hissed.

"He can't drive because his car is still being repaired, and his leg won't allow him to do much either. Since him and Emily do live in the same house..."

"I don't suppose that's any of our faults," Audrey said nonchalantly. "It shouldn't be Emily's punishment to have to chaufer him around."

"I'm pretty sure that she _wanted_ to help her _brother_," Elizabeth countered. "Why do you harbor so much dislike for him all of a sudden?" she asked her grandmother.

"Elizabeth, dear, it's not _him _that I dislike, it's his _actions_ and _choices_." Audrey explained.

"Well we cannot always judge people by the things they do, especially if they are victims of circumstance," Elizabeth quoted.

"I hardly doubt that he is a victim of circumstance, but I'm pretty sure I taught you that line," Audrey smiled. "You know that I love you dear, but it's just that I don't want to see you a casualty of another of Jason's rash decisions."

"Grandmother, I've known him my whole life, yet we barely talk. I highly doubt that I'll be anywhere near him when he decides to do something stupid," Elizabeth chuckled. Eyeing her grandmother again she added, "I'll be fine, we're just going to be working on the play. And besides, I'll be with Emily."

"I know," Audrey said.

Elizabeth picked up her bag and embraced her grandmother before heading out the door. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Audrey returned.

* * *

"Help me bring this inside," Emily scolded Jason, struggling with the box in her hands.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," Jason stated simply, as he limped toward the front door.

"It's okay, I've got it," Elizabeth offered.

They waddled in, dropping everything as soon as they got inside. Upon further exploration, they found Monica helping Cook fix dinner.

"Mom, Elizabeth is going to spend the night. We have some things to work on for the play," Emily explained.

"That's quite alright, we've got plenty of room, and Elizabeth is always welcome here," Monica smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Qua-, I mean Monica," Elizabeth corrected herself, knowing how much it annoyed her when she called her by her formal title. "The food smells delicious by the way."

"Thank you dear, although I'm afraid I'm not doing much of anything," Monica admitted. "I've never been that good around the kitchen."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about you make us some brownies for desert?" Emily cut in.

"Let me wash up and change, and I'll be back down in a little," Elizabeth said, sprinting up the stairs.

"Emily," Monica admonished.

"What? They're good," Emily laughed.

"I can't argue with you there," Monica agreed, shaking her head.

* * *

Elizabeth checked her complexion in Emily's bathroom mirror, just as she realized that she didn't care. She slipped on her favorite pair of old sweat pants that sagged a little low on her hips, since they used to be her mother's. Switching out her t-shirt for a green tank top that complimented her large eyes, she let down her thick, chocolate hair. After brushing it, she decided to leave it up, since she would be baking soon, and proceeded to tie it up at the top of her head. She splashed some warm water onto her face, allowing a natural blush to color her cheeks from the heat. Before heading down the stairs, she reapplied some Strawberry Chapstick, her favorite. She bounced down the stairs, barefoot of course, a habit she had yet to kick.

Jason began up the stairs, just as Elizabeth was coming down. Under normal circumstances, he would merely bypass her without a second glance. However something inside of him twitched. He found himself enjoying the way her hips sashayed ever so slightly as she descended the steps. The way her simple, and what some may even consider repulsive, outfit seemed to mold to her every move. The way he could see, just barely, a sliver of skin on her flat lower abdomen. The way her racer-back tank top revealed the even expanse of her shoulders, but not enough to scream slut. The way her chest rose and fell as she breathed. --Wait a second. Those two bumps on her chest hadn't been there before...Had they?

"Um, can I help you?" Elizabeth broke the tense silence, chewing her bottom lip.

"No," he said coldly, admonishing himself for thinking such things.

"Okay," Elizabeth shrugged, never one to turn something as simple, or as hurtful, as Jason's one-syllable-remarks into a huge, and emotional ordeal.

Something that Sam seemed to do to him on a daily basis.

Once in the kitchen island, she set about the familiar space, gathering all of her ingredients.

"Em," Elizabeth called. "You guys don't have any chocolate chips left. Do you mind getting some for me?"

"Sure, I'll be back soon," she said grabbing her car keys.

With nothing to do until Emily's return, Elizabeth decided to open the kitchen curtains and windows, allowing some natural sunlight to enter the happy kitchen area. She sat in one of the chairs in front of the kitchen bar that backed the large sink. She sat and thought, allowing the sun's rays to warm her. These were the moments where she felt that she could be truly happy, and that she could live forever.

Jason clunked a plate down on the kitchen table, pulling Elizabeth out of her reverie. She jumped slightly and began: "Do you need any help setting the table?"

"Naw, I got it," he said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Whats so funny," she asked, pursing her kips.

Jason's breathing hitched. "Nothing really. Other then the fact that you nearly fell out of the chair when I was setting the plate down."

"Well I was thinking and you startled me," Elizabeth explained. "You know what, I'm going to go ahead and get started with desert. "

"Fine by me," Jason shrugged.

"Could you call Em and tell her to hurry up with the chocolate? I mean nicely of course. It's just that you can't really make brownies without chocolate..." Elizabeth rambled.

"It's okay, I will." Jason said, officially ending there conversation.

Minutes later and the sweet aroma of sugar and chocolate was tickling Jason's nostrils. He watched as she set about the kitchen, her graceful movements sweeping across the space. The little muscle that she had bulged under her silky skin as she mixed the batter. Most of dinner was spent in silence, except for Emily and Elizabeth of course, after which they took their desert and went to watch a movie in the screening room. Jason went upstairs, refusing to take part of the tear-fest that would surely ensue.

* * *

"I like these sketches," Elizabeth praised. "We need to go find the fabrics so we can start putting some things together soon."

"Yeah. Why don't we paint the boards first, and then have Jason cut them when he isn't physically incapacitated," Emily laughed.

And so they spent the next three hours painting the set for the production.

"I don't know how you do this so often," Emily stated, breaking the steady working silence that had settled between them.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth mewed acknowledging a disruption in her concentration.

"This is kind of disgusting in an artistic kind of way," Emily complained noticing the paint caked onto her arms. "I need a shower."

It was then that Elizabeth noticed the paint that had dried onto her skin, and the bits splattered into her hair. She needed a shower too. Elizabeth mounted the stairs only to discover that Emily had already occupied her bathroom. Under normal circumstances, she would have taken a normal bath in the guest bathroom. But she needed a shower, and she needed to wash her hair. And Quick. Which was what once again brought her to Jason's room.

Elizabeth knocked on the open doorway, bringing his attention to her and her armful of clothes, and toiletries. "Um, I'm sorry to impose, but I really need a shower, like a shower shower and not a bath. Well as you can probably already tell with all this paint and stuff," she shrugged.

Jason merely stared at her, paint drying in her hair and on her skin and all. Even as a mess she still looked pretty.

"You probably think I look disgusting right now. You know what, maybe I shouldn't have come here. I'll just wait for Emily to finish," Elizabeth began.

"No, it's okay," Jason shrugged. "Besides you might have to wait for a long time, knowing Emily and all."

"Thank you," Elizabeth nodded. "I'll try not to take long." She padded into the bathroom, which smelled like a distinctive masculine clean. Hanging her pajamas on the back of the door, she stepped gingerly into the shower with her shampoo and body wash. After paying special attention to her hair, she looked into the mirror to see if any unwanted paint was still latched onto her.

Jason watched as she tip-toed out of the bathroom, unaware that he was still awake. She shut the bathroom light letting the slight waft of her shower gel escape before she softly closed the door. Her wet hair was down, much longer than he remembered. Maybe it was just because she always kept it up. She paused at the bedroom door, and looked back, making Jason think that she was about to do or say something. But she continued out.

Once in Emily's room, she brushed her hair out, and fixed a spot for herself on the over-sized bed. "Elizabeth?" Emily whispered.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Em."

* * *

Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, only to be revisited by the images that have been looming in her deep consciousness.

"_Ric where are we going, my house is on the other side of town?" Elizabeth pointed out._

"_Sorry," Ric apologized. "I guess I forgot where I was going," he lied._

"_Well can we head back?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Listen why don't I take you somewhere?" Ric said._

"_Like where?" Elizabeth inquired._

"_Um, it's a surprise," Ric said, as Elizabeth tensed._

"_Okay then," Elizabeth said uneasily._

"_Ric, how far away is this surprise? I kind of have to be home or else Grams is going to start worrying..." Elizabeth froze in mid sentence as she noticed Ric's stomach turning smile._

"_Don't worry, it's not much farther."_

**Author's Note: To those of you confused as to where I pulled this dream from, I started it as a flashback a couple of chapters back. It's not finished, but I decided to stop it there for now, so keep reading to find out what most of you probably have already guessed is going to happen. **

Elizabeth gasped and sat up in bed, already knowing where the unwelcomed memories would take her. She slipped out of bed, determined not to let this get to her again. The only way she could block this all out would be through music. But at this un-Godly hour, she doubted anyone would want to hear her singing, let alone playing the Grand downstairs. So she decided to paint.

Jason rolled around in his bed and was about to roll over to find a more comfortable position in which he could go back to sleep, when he heard a soft melody. Actually, he wasn't sure he heard it at all, but once again his curiosity got the better of him. So disgruntled, and still half asleep, he followed the trail of notes to its culprit. Jason found himself standing outside a room seldom used, yet that was where the voice seemed to be coming from. He pushed the door open to find Elizabeth atop a stool in the middle of the room. The room was mostly dark; she hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, with the exception of the moonlight that shone through a window that she had opened. Her dark hair, still down, tumbled down her back, catching the gleaming face of the moon. It gave her a kind of a glow that only her pale skin could give off. Newspapers were fanned around the base of stool, which held her with her legs folded like they used to back in kindergarten. In all of her concentration, she did not see or hear Jason lean against the doorway, and continued her humming. He merely shut his eyes and listened to her and her beauty. It wasn't until he heard the sudden ceasefire in the music that she was making that he reopened them again. He noticed her tense up, acknowledging a presence other than her own in the room.

"It's okay, it's just me," Jason assured her.

She relaxed and exhaled. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, tilting her chin up toward his dark form.

"Long enough," he answered simply.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. With my humming and all," Elizabeth apologized.

"No it's okay. It sounded...nice." Jason complimented. "Is this for the set too?" Jason asked, attempting to make conversation.

"No, this is for me. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come paint. You know to keep my mind off of things," Elizabeth explained.

" I tend to that too, Well not paint, but I go driving or riding sometimes. Helps me clear my head," Jason said.

There wasn't much of an exchange of words after that. But Jason stayed nonetheless. However as they stared at each other in the darkness, they found that the silence was okay.

**Author's Note: REVIEW!! I'll try to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 15

The time for school came rather quickly, and Jason went on with his usual routine of pretending that Elizabeth Webber simply did not exist. He shouldn't and couldn't act around her like he had been for the past few weeks. He couldn't try to make small talk whenever they found themselves in an awkward predicament and they ended up stuck together. He shouldn't be noticing how much she's grown up from the tiny tot that he had grown accustomed to seeing since he was in pre-k, and how well it suited her.

But then there were all of her weird quirks that Jason just couldn't stand. For starters, she always wore that obnoxiously plain pink sweater, whether it was cold or not. Occasionally she would trade her sweaters for overalls, and on good days, she'd opt for jeans and a plain t-shirt. She never wore makeup, which he didn't really care for since all the girls that usually hung around him seemed to do nothing but. Except her Strawberry Chapstick, that was never far from her reach. She always carried around this old, raggedy bible, and didn't hesitate to be open about her faith. But that wasn't it; what got to him the most was that no matter what people did or said or did to her, she would always smile and be nice in return.

So with that, he resolved to avoid her, and if he couldn't, to remain as blunt and nonchalant as possible. Besides, he had an image to uphold.

Jason didn't have much to be worried about, for he rarely saw her for the rest of the week; and when he did, she didn't attempt to bring anything about their recent "sleepover" up. Until Saturday rolled around:

* * *

"Jason, honey. Wakeup," Monica said, shaking him.

"Saturday, no school," he grunted rather simianly. He rolled over, and tried to shield his sleeping form with a pillow and some more sheets.

"I know, I know, but you have community service. Remember?" Monica reminded him.

He grunted some more, and ten minutes later, Monica succeeded in dragging him off the bed.

"Ow," Jason complained.

"Go take a shower, I'll have breakfast on the table," Monica told him.

* * *

In between bites of cold cereal, Jason asked: "So where am I going, and what am I going to be doing?"

"Well you're going to a community center, in another county, so you'll be taking a bus from your school with your other classmates. I believe you guys will be tutoring some of the underprivileged kids as a part of a mentoring program." Monica explained.

"Great," Jason said sarcastically..

"I seem to think so. Hurry up and let me drop you off. You're going to be late," Monica said.

* * *

Jason could never have been any more thankful for technology. After reluctantly boarding the hot, sticky school bus, a quick scan revealed that he knew absolutely no one. Except Elizabeth, in her infamous overalls, who was chatting away with some other nerd. He slumped into an empty, battered seat with a glower that dared anyone to try to come sit beside him. He pulled out his iPod and drowned himself in the loud music, preparing himself for the hours long drive ahead of him.

Elizabeth eyed Jason curiously. She took in his angry and displeased demeanor, and decided that she would go talk to him on the ride back.

"Helloooo? Earth to Elizabeth," Robin waved, commanding her friend's attention.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking," Elizabeth apologized.

Moments later the grumbling engine sputtered to a halt and emptied its passengers onto the parking lot of a rather sad-looking center. After some stretching and a lot of murmuring, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Guys, if I could get your attention for a little bit," she began, hushing the crowd. "I'm going inside to check us in, and I'll be out with the list of kids each of us will be assigned to shortly."

"I'll come with you," Robin volunteered, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Maxie Jones... you will be helping Joshua Smith today," Elizabeth read down the list. "Lulu Spencer, you're paired with Kelley Mock. Spinelli, Hope St. Louis..." and so the list went on.

By now nearly everyone had gone inside to meet their kids.

"Um, Jason," Elizabeth began. "Since this is your first time, I kind of just chose one for you. You will be tutoring a fourteen-year-old by the name of Carlos Ortiz, in math," she instructed. "He likes basketball, so I think you'll get along."

"Great," Jason said with false enthusiasm.

"I guess that leaves me with Cameron," Elizabeth shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside."

Once inside the center, Elizabeth briefly showed him around, and introduced him to Carlos, the kid he would be tutoring for the next four Saturdays. He didn't look to happy to be there either. Jason and Carlos sat down at a wooden table across from each other, while Elizabeth and Cameron took the table beside them, closer to the window.

Cameron was a little boy, barely past the age of five, and was wise beyond his tender age. Nearly everything he said made Elizabeth giggle. Currently at the kindergarten stage, his mother wanted him to get help with reading; to get him a step ahead of the game. Elizabeth cracked open a slender novel, mostly pictures, but couldn't get him concentrated enough to get through one page. He was too busy watching Jason and Carlos, who seemed to be having the longest staring contest.

Jason sat there giving looking straight ahead at Carlos, who eagerly returned the cold stare. They sat there like that for the oddest length of time before one of them broke the deafening silence:

"Well," Carlos began.

"Well, what?" Jason snapped back.

"Do something," Carlos told him.

"How about you open you open your math book," Jason suggested.

"What math book?" Carlos asked, reminding Jason of a younger version of himself.

"The one sitting right in front of you," Jason pointed out. "What chapter are you working on?"

"I don't know," Carlos shrugged. "Aren't _you_ supposed to know?" he asked.

"Well..." Jason began, "Why don't we do this one," he said picking a random page in the middle of the text book. "This one sounds interesting: Classifying Triangles...fun."

"Man, this is bull shit!" Carlos exclaimed, knocking his chair over as he stormed off.

"Well, that makes two of us," Jason said to no one in particular.

Cameron squirmed in Elizabeth's lap. They were now sitting on a rug underneath the window, where the sun provided better reading light.

"Lizbits?"

"Yes Cameron," Elizabeth answered.

"What does bull shit mean?" he asked innocently.

* * *

The yellow machine churned along the curving road, alongside the endless stretch of vegetation. Elizabeth plopped herself down next to Jason, who still had his headphones in. He gave Elizabeth a sideways glance.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled. Jason stared straight ahead.

"Um, I saw you inside with Carlos today." Her smile faltered. When Jason said nothing in return, she continued. "He's not normally like that. It just takes a little getting used to that's all." Jason continued to ignore her, and turned the volume up on his iPod.

"What are you listening to?' Elizabeth began to ask.

"Listen, is this your idea of small talk?" Jason spat. "Because if it is, your social skills need some work."

Elizabeth took on a confused look. "I don't understand."

"Why don't you go read your stupid bible," Jason suggested.

Elizabeth fingered her bible, the one that her mother used to read before she died, bequeathing it to her daughter. She looked down and uttered a simple "Oh," much less than Jason expected to hear. "You must feel you know me so well," Elizabeth stated.

"But I do," Jason smirked. "Elizabeth Webber, only child, and granddaughter to local preacher, Audrey Webber. Been in all my classes since pre-k. My twin sister's best friend," he listed. "Oh and for fun, you like to tutor disadvantaged kids on the weekends."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," she added.

"You don't care what people think about you? he asked, meaning it more as a statement than a question.

Elizabeth tilted her head up towards Jason and smiled. "Nope." The very way that she does instead of yelling at him and giving him a piece of her mind -- like he deserved at the moment. The way that drove him mad.

Elizabeth left a glowering Jason to himself and retook her place beside Robin smiling.

"What?" Robin asked. "You look like you just met the love of your life."

"Something like that," Elizabeth said knowingly.


	17. Chapter 16

"Man, you missed one of the best parties on Saturday," Sonny said as he slapped Jason on the back.

"Yea, well you know I had to do what I had to do," Jason shrugged.

"Tell the little kidlets I said hi," Sonny laughed. "I mean, that _is _what you're going to be doing with your Saturdays from now on."

"Naw man. Just until I have enough hours to keep my ass out of a tougher sentence." Jason corrected him. "And after that -

"Hey Jason," three girls in too short shorts chorused as they passed Jason and Sonny by in front of the lockers

I'll be back to the good life," Jason smiled, waving at the girls in return.

"You sly dog," Sonny grinned as he punched Jason in the arm. "Speaking of which, what're you doing this afternoon? We're gonna -" he began.

"Sorry man, I can't. You know I have community service to do around here," Jason explained.

"Yea, yea, yea, I'll see you around later. I've got class to skip," Sonny said.

* * *

"Hey Emily, go get a pass from Mr. Simmons and meet me in the culinary room," Elizabeth instructed.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because," Elizabeth sighed. " I have to start baking now, if I want the dishes to be ready for the bake sale later, and I need my baking buddy."

"If it means getting me out of class," Emily shrugged. "You know I can just go -" she started.

"_That _would be _wrong_. Elizabeth enunciated. "Besides, its bad enough that I'm taking you out of class, so just go get a pass," Elizabeth said as she shooed Emily away.

"Fine, fine!" Emily exclaimed.

A short while later, Emily returned, pass in hand. "Are you satisfied?"

"Immensely, now come help me gather these ingredients," Elizabeth said, pointing to the list on the counter. "And then you can preheat all the ovens to 375 degrees."

"All of them?" Emily asked.

"Yes, now get to work." Elizabeth commanded.

Robin and Georgie came in afterwards, with Lainey and Nadine following close by.

"Need any help?" Robin asked.

"Most definitely," Elizabeth smiled. "I thought you were going to leave early and make something to bring from home."

"I figured this way would be much more fun," Robin said, raising her shoulders.

And so the day went, with the six of them baking, and tasting each of their recipes as they worked through lunch. Elizabeth could feel the temperature in the room rising, as the stoves and ovens continued to radiate heat. Having to check on her brownies in the oven every so often didn't necessarily help either.

"Why don't we put all of our baked goods back in the oven and put it on 'keep warm' so they don't get all cold and stale," Emily suggested.

"Yea, I doubt we'll raise any money selling stale cookies," Nadine added.

So once more, Elizabeth found her face in the belly of the warm oven.

"Whew, is it hot in here!" Elizabeth exhaled, as the dismissal bell rang.

"Why don't I help you cool down?" Lainey offered.

Before Elizabeth could blink, Lainey had thrown an egg at her and it landed square on her chest.

"Goodness gracious Lainey!" Elizabeth screamed, catapulting a handful of flour toward the perpetrator.

Lainey slammed her hand on a measuring spoon that still has cinnamon in it, sending the brown, but good smelling spice flying, ultimately landing in Robin's hair. From then on out it was nothing but disaster upon disaster, as food whipped across the room left and right.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Jason headed to his locker after the final bell rang. He slammed his fist into its door, as he had to go see the janitor for his next cleaning assignment. He pulled his uniform out and headed to the janitor's closet to retrieve his cleaning supplies and cart.

"Hello Mr. Jason," the janitor greeted, tipping his cap.

"Hello uh Mr. uh, Janitor sir," Jason saluted sarcastically.

"Just as I expected," the janitor sighed knowingly.

"What?" Jason chuckled.

"In due time my boy," he said, not easing Jason's bewilderment by the least bit. "But for the time being," he began, pushing the mop into Jason's chest. "You've got the culinary room to clean."

_Back in the culinary room..._

* * *

The screaming began to subdue as the girls started running out of things that they could throw at each other.

"Ew, look at our clothes," Emily whined.

"And our hair," Robin added.

"We definitely don't have time to go home and shower and change before the bake sale," Lainey said.

"We could always shower and get our clothes washed in the gym locker room," Robin suggested.

"Ew, gross," Georgie laughed,

"Okay, okay, it was merely a suggestion." Robin defended.

"Look at this place, we still have lots of work in here, and its still hot, and thanks to Lainey," I am now covered in egg, flour, and who knows what else," Elizabeth complained.

"Then take it off!" Lainey exclaimed laughing.

"Excuse me?' Elizabeth chocked out incredulously.

"Come on, quit being such a prude. It's just us girls," Lainey persuaded. "Besides, you always have a tank top under your shirts," she added.

Lainey began to pull up her shirt seductively, pulling it down when she remembered that she had nothing but a bra underneath.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Lainey whined.

Elizabeth did a little dance sashaying her hips back and forth as she slowly pulled her shirt up.

"Whoo hoo, Elizabeth, take it off!" was what Jason heard as he gently pushed the door to the culinary room open. And there was Elizabeth trying, rather succesfully he might add, to strip. Elizabeth pulled her shirt up, accidently pulling the white camisole underneath it up with it, revealing a little bit of the colorful bra she was wearing that day.

"My, my Ms. Elizabeth, goody, goody Webber, what lovely underwear you ha-..." Robin began, stopping when she noticed Jason standing in the doorway.

"What?" Elizabeth asked upon the sudden silence. "Oh guys did I pull both of my shirts off again? I told you this was a bad idea."

"You know we're your girls so we don't care. However, I'm more than sure a certain _someone _doesn't mind more than we do," Lainey said, putting her hand on one hip. The other girls burst into laughter.

In between giggles Robin added, "Seriously, Em, I didn't know peeping Tom's ran in the Quartermaine family."

"What?!" Elizabeth sputtered, quickly trying to pull her shirt back down. Too quickly in fact, for in doing so her shirts got stuck, caught in between her flailing arms and messy hair. She lost her balance and fell in a pile of flour, on her back. Pulling her shirt back down, while still on the floor, she opened one eye. Noticing all of the girls standing around her and looking down, she sighed in relief and opened the other eye, only to reveal Jason trying not to look down at her too. Elizabeth blushed furiously.

"YOU GUYS!" Elizabeth screamed. "How could you let me do that when you knew there was somebody else in here…"

"Yea I think this would be our cue to leave now," Lainey said.

"… let alone a boy…" Elizabeth continued.

"We really should get to the gym now," Robin said bolting for the door.

"… especially you 'Em I mean he's _your _brother…"

"Bye, big brother, have fun," Emily waved.

"'Em your brother is too cute!" Nadine commented

"Yea, even _if _he's in a janitor's suit," Lainey added.

"…I can't believe I would actually listen to them. Man I am so stupid! I'm still rambling aren't I?"

Jason exhaled and nodded, trying to look away.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she sighed, picking herself up. She slipped again, griping onto the counter again for support. "I mean look at this place its a mess, and now you have to clean it up, and I'm just sorry."

"Its, its okay," Jason dismissed. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well, I would offer to help, but I have to clean myself up before the bake sale," Elizabeth apologized again.

"Um, feel free to help yourself to anything thats still...edible. And the food is still in the oven warming up," she explained.

"Okay," Jason said.

"We're gonna come back later to pick them up."

Elizabeth left the room as quickly as she could, trying to regain her composure.

_In the gym locker room..._

* * *

"Pass me the shampoo."

"I cannot believe you guys," Elizabeth said as she rinsed her hair.

The rest of the girls stood behind the showers rapped in white towels, as they waited for their washed clothes to dry.

"Hey, we didn't know that my brother was going to be coming in there," Emily said, defending herself.

"Hey how much time do we have before the sale?" Nadine asked.

"Well we should be in the cafeteria in about 30 minutes," Georgie answered as Elizabeth stepped out of the shower in a towel.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Towel drying my hair..."

"Honey, you know those long locks of yours will never dry in time," Lainey added walking towards her.

"Yea don't you think they would look nicer if they were straight?" Robin asked.

By then they had cornered Elizabeth and Lainey started the hair dryer.

"I think that my hair is perfectly fine," Elizabeth said.

"And we do too, we just think its time for a little _change_," Nadine said.

* * *

When Elizabeth went to pick up the things for the sale, Jason was still in there wiping down the counters.

"Um, I'm just going to put these on the cart and I'll be out of your hair. Oh speaking of hair," Elizabeth remembered, pulling her fingers through her straightened hair.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather have my hair, in something simpler, and not look like every other girl in this school," Elizabeth mumbled as she began to pull her hair into a French braid. "Telling me my hair won't be dry in time...it was perfectly fine the way it was. I do not need any changes..." she rambled. "There that'll do it," Elizabeth exhaled when she finished, tying a scrunchie at the end of the braid. "How do I look," she asked Jason.

"Fine," he mumbled.

* * *

Sonny swaggered into the cafeteria looking for Jason, his usual crew behind him.

"Hey, yo Jason," Sonny said.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked. "I'm trying to stay _out _of trouble."

"Just wanted to let you know that my offer still stands. You know I could always sneak you out of this dump," Sonny whispered.

"And my answer," Jason began waving his mop, "is still no."

Sonny noticed Elizabeth in her usual pink sweater and braid selling some lady a brownie.

"Hey Elizabeth where's your bible?" Sonny smiled.

"Since when did that concern you?" Elizabeth countered defiantly.

"Well you might want to check and make sure you didn't bake it into them brownies,  
Sonny laughed as the rest of them snickered.

"Well if I did, you'd probably need to eat as many of them as you can because you need all the help you can get," Elizabeth spat.

"I may need help, but not from the makebelieve dude you're talking about," Sonny said.

"God, is real," Elizabeth told him.

"Well if he's as real as you say," he grinned. "Then why is it that he can't get you a new sweater?"

"Maybe because he's too busy looking for your brain," Elizabeth said.

"Oh she got you there," AJ howled punching Sonny in the arm. Even Jason had to grin.

And the whole time he realized, she really didn't care what others thought about her.


	18. Chapter 17

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Layla asked Jason.

"Love, is that what you call this?" Jason answered her with another question.

"Only the head over heels kind," Layla gushed.

"Baby, when you walked out of the rain and into my club, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you would hold the key to my – Who wrote this crap!" Jason exclaimed.

"I resent that," Spinelli exclaimed.

"Mr. Quartermaine, do we have a problem?" Ms. Garber demanded.

"None other than the one involving me being forced to read this sappy garbage," Jason explained.

"Here's, where you are wrong, Mr. Quartermaine," Ms. Garber began. "You will not only _read_ this so called _garbage_, but you will also _memorize _it. Actually you will do so before the end of next week. In fact, thanks to Mr. Quartermaine here, you _all _will."

The auditorium echoed with groans.

" Now," Ms. Garber exhaled. " Do we have a problem Mr. Quartermaine?" she asked,

"No," Jason mumbled under his breath.

"I can't hear you," Ms. Garber stated.

"No," Jason said firmly.

"I'm sorry but in this auditorium, I will be addressed either 'yes ma'am', or 'no ma'am'," "So again do we have a problem Mr. Quartermaine?"

"No ma'am," Jason answered.

"Now next time I see you, I want you all ready for work," she said, clasping her hands together.

"But we still have another hour and a half of rehearsal," Spinelli pointed out.

"Dismissed!" Ms. Garber said dramatically.

The murmuring began as they got up out of their seats, those who didn't want to wait an hour and a half for their parents to pick them up, arranging rides with their friends.

"Mr. Quartermaine," Ms. Garber called out to Jason as he was about to walk out.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do me a favor and leave that tough guy facade out of these double doors. Don't bring that into my drama class again," Ms. Garber warned him. "Because if you think _this _is torture, you have no clue what may lay in store. I'm more than sure that you don't want your punishment extended."

"No ma'am," Jason said.

'Now, be gone," Ms. Garber shooed him, as he left eagerly.

* * *

Everyone stood around outside in the sunlight chattering away. A little while later, the crowd began to dissipate and Elizabeth grabbed the keys to her car. Noticing Jason standing on the sidewalk she approached him.

"Would it kill you to try?" she Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes," Jason answered quickly not getting the expected smile from Elizabeth. "And I'm way too young to die," he added.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that not everybody buys into your facade," Elizabeth told him as she walked away.

"Huh. That's the second person in a row to use that word," Jason thought to himself.

Jason flipped his cell phone open and dialed Sonny's number.

"Yea," Sonny answered.

"Is there anyway that you can get over here now?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

He heard some girl giggle in the background.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be there for another two hours," Sonny recalled.

"Hour and a half," Jason corrected. "Something came up."

"Sorry, but I'm a little preoccupied," Sonny explained.

"I kind of figured. I'll hitch a ride," Jason said closing the phone.

Being that he couldn't spot Emily anywhere, he came to the conclusion that she had already left. Sighing, he looked at the familiar black Volvo.

"Feeling Christian?" Jason asked Elizabeth as he leaned against the driver's door.

* * *

Elizabeth decided against trying to make conversation with Jason. So instead, she turned on the radio, settling for an old R & B station. She hummed along softly, creating a harmony where she felt needed. Less than a minute later Jason switched the station to a loud rock type. Elizabeth switched it back to her station using the controls on the steering wheel.

"Ha," she said mentally.

That only fueled Jason's persistence, as he flipped it back to his preference. And so the their duel continued, until alas, the more mature caved in.

"Fine, you win," Elizabeth sighed exasperated.

"Thank you," Jason smiled triumphantly.

They soon came to a stoplight in front of Kelley's where Jason saw Stan and a bunch of his other friends. He feigned dropping his cell phone and bent over to shield the fact that he was actually in a car with Elizabeth Webber. Perfectly on to him, Elizabeth merely shook her head and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, after they had passed the intersection.

"You haven't learned a thing from me...yet," Elizabeth said.

"i wouldn't bank on that," Jason said.

* * *

_A week later_

Jason paced back and forth in his room trying and failing miserably to memorize his lines, not wanting another mishap with Ms. Garber. He couldn't possibly devote anymore of his time to completing community service unless he discovered a way to go without sleep... Frustrated he called Stan, asking him for help.

"Yea, I'll be over there soon," Stan answered.

And sure enough, twenty minutes later, the two were out on the porch goofing off more than they were getting any work done.

"All I know is that you're beautiful," Jason told Stan trying not to roll over laughing.

In a high-pitched voice Stan replied, "No, Jason, I love you." " And all I want to do is give it to you all night long!" He exclaimed, deviating from the script and pretending to make love to the hammock he was just laying on,

Jason and Stan cackled, but after they composed themselves, Jason reminded Stan, "First of all, you're supposed to use my stage name_ Landon_. And there is no way any of that you just said was in the script."

"I was just practicing a little improv," Stan shrugged. "Man, this is bullshit. There is no way you'll be able to pull this off in another week. Looks like you're condemned to more community service," he smiled.

"Not going to happen," Jason said.

"You could always screw Ms. Garber," Stan suggested jokingly.

Jason threw a pillow at Stan. "Sonny may be my best friend, but I am _not _him."

"Man, how are things going with Sam?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't spoken to her, and to me it's over. But you know how girls get," Jason answered honestly.

"Boys do you mind helping me bring some of these groceries inside?" Monica called from the back of her car.

"Sure thing Ms. Q," Stan said.

* * *

"Stanley, would you like to stay for dinner?" Monica asked after they had brought all the food inside.

Stan looked over at Jason who replied, "She isn't really asking. She's telling you."

"Jason," Monica said in a foreboding tone.

"Sure why don't I go wash up," Stan said.

* * *

After dinner Jason, realized that there was no way that he would be able to memorize his lines on his own. And since it was obvious that his friends couldn't help him, he figured he might as well keep it within the Drama Club.

"I can't," Emily tried to say, a pin stationed between her lips.

"But you're the only person in Drama Club that I know," Jason pleaded.

"You've known Elizabeth almost as long as you've known me, or mom," Emily pointed out. "Besides," she began, pinning some fabric on yet another manikin. "_My _responsibilities have nothing to do with lines. I just have to make sure that the people _saying _the lines, like _you, _look fabulous when they're saying them." "Which reminds me, I need your measurements."

"But-" Jason began.

"Sorry Jase. Just go ask Liz," his sister suggested once more.

"Yea right," he thought. Then, at least.

* * *

Jason noticed Elizabeth exchanging books at her locker, and sighed preparing himself for what he was about to do. He cut in and out of the usual hallway traffic until he was leaning on the locker beside hers. Elizabeth looked up in genuine surprise... which soon turned into skepticism.

"Hi," Jason smiled unsurely

"What do you want Jason? I've known you for years, and you've never been the one to come up to me, let alone strike up a conversation," Elizabeth stated frankly.

"I, uh, I need your help," Jason admitted.

"Really," Elizabeth smiled.

"I need your help memorizing my lines," Jason added.

"Well, a request such as yours will require much begging and convincing," she said, tilting her chin up defiantly in the very way that Jason hated.

"Please," he tried, hoping that she wouldn't turn him down like he deserved. He decided to add another smile for added for extra lengths.

"Okay," she nodded. "Just meet me at my house after school, and we'll see how much work needs to be done."

"Okay, great," Jason smiled. This didn't look like it was going to be so bad after all.

"You just have to promise me one thing," Elizabeth told him, her eyes growing bigger and if possible, softer.

"Yea, sure," Jason said, not yet sure what he was getting himself into.

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me," Elizabeth said,

Taking in her calf-length floral print dress, her usual pink sweater, and her braided hair with the same short school-girl bangs she's had since she was five, Jason laughed. Noticing her unchanged expression, he decided against it. " Wait you're serious aren't you?"

Elizabeth nodded yes slightly.

" Trust me, that's not going to be a problem."


	19. Chapter 18

"Grandma, relax we're only going to be practicing lines," Elizabeth reassured her as she stirred the brownie batter.

"It doesn't change the fact that its a school night and -" Audrey began.

"I know grandmother. We _are_ working on something for school," Elizabeth pointed out.

Audrey began to protest just as the doorbell rang, alerting them that the subject of question had arrived.

"Now, I'll go get the door, and bring him in. Please don't go about harassing him in that less than charming way of yours," Elizabeth begged.

"I'm merely looking out for your best interests," Audrey said.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled, opening the door.

'Hey," Jason answered, still trying to grasp the fact that he was actually there.

Elizabeth obviously must've been doing the same, for they stayed frozen in that frame until Jason broke the awkward silence.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to run our lines out here?"

"Um, yeah, please come in," Elizabeth sputtered. "I'm just going to dash upstairs to grab my script and we can start." She did just that.

Meanwhile, Jason helped himself to looking around the living room, stopping at what must've been family pictures. He scanned over one of Elizabeth, Emily and him when they were little, and paused to closely examine the picture of a couple that he perceived as Elizabeth's parents.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Quartermaine?" Audrey asked.

A startled Jason replied, "I was just looking at some of your pictures."

"Listen to me and listen good," Audrey commanded in a hushed tone. Knowing that Elizabeth would be returning soon, she spoke quickly. "I am well aware of your less than honorable reputation. And if you do one thing, I mean anything to hurt my granddaughter, you will answer to me. You here?"

"Yes ma'am," Jason said, genuinely terrified.

"Good," Audrey smiled as she heard Elizabeth bound down the steps.

"Grandma-" she began.

"Oh darling its nice of you to join us, I was simply saying hello to Mr. Jason here," she said patting his shoulder.

"Grams-"

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint, I'll be in the kitchen watching the brownies," Audrey said.

"Um, so why don't we go over in the family room and we can start," Elizabeth said as Jason followed her.

"Let's practice the last scene. I think that's the one I have the most trouble with," Jason suggested.

"But you only have about three lines there, and then I sing my song and the play is over," Elizabeth noticed.

"Okay, maybe that's just the part I'm most looking forward to," Jason admitted.

Elizabeth giggled and threw a pillow at his head. "Well do you want to hear my song?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Too bad, we have lines to memorize," Elizabeth teased.

"Elizabeth, the brownies are done," Audrey said as she carried in a tray with two glasses of milk.

Elizabeth tore into one of the chocolate treats and washed it down with some milk, as Jason watched her attentively. Alas, aware that she was being watched Elizabeth spoke up.

"What?" she asked.

"Its just that most of the girls I know would never eat something like that without either throwing up or running a mile afterward," Jason said.

"Well, I'm not going to throw this up," she assured him. "I love chocolate way too much." "The running part sounds good though," she added licking her fingers. "I just can't as much as I'd like to," Elizabeth frowned.

Jason just kept looking at her.

"Geez you're making me feel like a pig, go on eat," she pushed.

And he did.

"You've got a milk mustache," Jason pointed out as Elizabeth let out a loud burp.

"Ooh, excuse me," she said, wiping her mouth. "Remember the burping contests we used to have when we were little?"

"Yeah," Jason laughed thinking back. "And you'd always be the only one who could beat me."

"Even though you never wanted to admit it," Elizabeth added.

"Well, I am now. Come on, let's get back to work."

And so they went on for the next two hours, Elizabeth laughing at Jason's silliness and the pair eating brownies in between running through their lines, and. Hearing their banter Audrey piped in.

"Elizabeth, dear, don't you think its about time that Jason should be getting home? Its getting a bit late, and the rules around here haven't changed."

"Yeah, I really should get going," Jason said glancing at the setting sun outside.

"Okay, we can pick up here tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," he said. "Thank you for having me Ms. Webber."

"Um, let me show you out," Elizabeth offered as they walked toward the front door.

"Good night," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth closed the door and turned to face a crossed armed Audrey.

"Elizabeth darling-" Audrey began.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in genuine curiosity.

But seeing the glow that her granddaughter radiated, and the way her eyes lit up when she was around him, she couldn't very well say what she had wanted to say. She hadn't seen her granddaughter look that way in years. So she settled for "Just be careful," instead. Audrey pulled Elizabeth toward her, and let a silent tear slip for the battles she knew that she had already lost.

With every day that Jason would come spend time with her sweet Elizabeth that week, and with every carefree laugh that they would let loose, came the victory cry of the opponent; reminding Audrey of the point in life that she had hoped she would never have to reach.

* * *

"All I know, is that you're beautiful. Sing-" Jason barreled through his lines.

"No, no, no! Cut!" Ms. Garber barked. "Do it again, except this time say it like you mean it. Say it with more emotion."

The set was coming together beautifully, and with the costumes, all the characters seemed to be coming to life. Jason and Elizabeth were the only two in school clothes when they held their first dress rehearsal two weeks before the show: Emily still hadn't finished their costumes yet. And although Ms. Garber insisted that they looked "marvelous", as she did to just about everything, Emily was sure that she still needed to add a few finishing touches to their outfits.

By now, Jason had memorized most of his lines, with Elizabeth's help, and had no reason to have to go to her house after school, but he felt compelled to do so somehow. He found himself actually enjoying her company. And although he wouldn't admit it, he also kinda liked the theater. Sure the kids were goofy, but they were also funny, and supported each other like one big family. They actually did stuff, as opposed to loitering around school looking down their noses at people and making fun of them.

But once again he found himself on the front porch of the Webber household. And yet again, he found himself happy at the sight of Elizabeth's smile as she pulled him inside.

"Are there any trouble spots you need to work on?" Elizabeth asked as she flipped through her marked up, tattered script.

"Not really," Jason shrugged sheepishly. "I was actually kinda hoping that you would sing your song for me."

'Come here," Elizabeth motioned, patting the empty space next to her on the piano bench. "I won't sing, but I'll play it for you."

"Please?" Jason pleaded batting his long eyelashes.

"It won't work this time either. I'm saving it up for opening night," Elizabeth laughed. She rolled out the first chord of the song and played the familiar tune that she had created. Jason watched her fingers dance across the keys, in the low, soulful introduction. The music, written in the minor key that Jason recognized from the staff paper in front of him, had an eeriness to it. He laughed as the song ended, remembering the hell that his mother went through trying to get him to behave for his piano teacher all those years ago.

"That sounded great," Jason complimented. "Kinda makes me wish that I didn't quit piano lessons."

"Really?" Elizabeth perked up, remembering how much Jason detested piano.

"No," he said as Elizabeth shoved him playfully.

"You still remember 'Heart and Soul'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I think thats the only song I learned," Jason laughed.

"Okay, you take the bass clef and I'll take treble," Elizabeth said, referring to the piano duet.

They spent the rest of the afternoon clinking out notes until Audrey reminded them yet again that it was time for Jason to go home.

After Jason left, Elizabeth asked "Grams, is it okay if I go outside with my telescope?"

"All right dear, but don't stay out long!" Audrey called to Elizabeth, who was already out the door.

Jason went out for a drive, and saw a familiar form walking down the ravine and into the cemetery on the side of the road. He cut the engine off and followed her.

Jason was careful that his steps followed hers exactly, so that he wouldn't frighten her. Unbeknown to him, she already knew that she had someone in her pursuit.

"Is it just me,or do you always stalk people in the cemetery at night?" Elizabeth asked without slowing her stride, or turning to look behind her,

"That depends," Jason said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Elizabeth set up her telescope and responded, "I come here to stargaze. Its far enough from the city that I don't have unnatural light blocking my view of the stars."

"Do you actually think there's something else up there?" Jason asked.

"Well I have my faith," Elizabeth said. "Don't you?"

"Naw, there's way too much bad shit in this world," Jason frowned.

"Well, without suffering there would be no compassion," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"Tell that to those who suffer," Jason said.

"You just did," Elizabeth thought.

* * *

The first lunch bell rang and the classrooms began emptying their contents into the hallway. While Elizabeth was putting some books away in her locker, she noticed Jason and his friends standing around some locker and she decided to go over and say hi.

The talking stopped as soon as they saw a overall clad Elizabeth walking up to them.

"What the hell does she want?" Sam snickered. Carly slung her arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"Hi Jason," Elizabeth smiled. "I know there isn't much left to do, but I'll see you this afternoon right?"

Jason already regretted what he was about to do, but there was no way that he was going to admit that he's spending time with Elizabeth, let alone he was going even though he didn't really have to anymore. He chuckled and said, "Yeah, in your dreams."

Elizabeth's smile faltered slightly, yet unnoticeably. It was her eyes that gave way to her disappointment. Her eyes seemed to droop from within. She nodded knowingly and turned to leave as the giggles started.

The day seemed to drag on incessantly. Jason passed by Elizabeth several times in the hallways and attempted to say something, but they were always intercepted by their other friends, the right words wouldn't come, or she would just start walking in the opposite direction altogether. Which should've been his first sign that she wanted nothing to do with him. But he had to try again.

* * *

Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring and she ran to answer it, not bothering to look through the peephole. She opened the door. Noticing that it was Jason, she promptly slammed the door in his face just as he was about to say something. Jason rang the doorbell several times again, relieved when she actually opened the door.

"You're angry," Jason noted.

"Well, you don't miss a thing do you," Elizabeth snapped.

"Listen, about earlier I was kinda hoping that we could surprise everyone with how good I get!" Jason said lamely.

"Oh you mean kinda like we could be secret friends!" Elizabeth laughed excitedly.

"Yeah, exactly. Man, it's like you read my mind," Jason smiled.

"Well maybe you could read mine," Elizabeth said, a serious expression dominating her features.

"Look, I'm really-" Jason began.

"No, its okay I get it," Elizabeth said less lividly. "Gosh I'm so stupid naïve, gullible."

"Elizabeth-"

"I thought I saw something in you Jason. Something good even!" she laughed. "But I guess I was wrong," she uttered as her face fell. "Very, very, wrong."

"Elizabeth wait!" Jason hollered as she slammed the door in his face yet again. In a fit of rage, directed primarily at himself, he pounded his fists on the door post. "Damn it Elizabeth!"

The door opened again, except this time, it was a similarly angry looking Audrey.

"Sorry," Jason said, as he sprinted toward his car.

* * *

Jason stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. He was about to run up the stairs and into the solitude of his room when Emily;s words reeled him in.

"You're home early," Emily stated.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked.

"Because normally you'd be over at Elizabeth's until Audrey kicked you out." Emily pointed out.

Quitting his dumb routine, Jason caved in to his sister. "Elizabeth, she's mad at me."

"Does she have a reason to be?' Emily quizzed already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Jason sighed.

"Then good," Emily said, breezing past him.

'Well, what do I do?" Jason begged.

"I don't know you tell me," Emily answered smiling. "But I suggest you do something by the end of the play. Because after then, she will have already convinced herself that she has no reason to talk to you."

"You're no help," Jason growled.

"Trust me, you'll figure out what to do," Emily called from the top of the stairs.

And deep down, he already knew too.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm trying to update more often, but its kinda hard to do what with my broken leg and all. But Please review! And thank you to those of you who have been doing so. As a little FYI, this chapter is being told from Jason's perspective.**

Its only a few days before opening night, and I'm finding myself at square one again. Kind of. You see I'm still on the verge of wearing a hole in my bedroom floor, and although I've memorized most of my lines with Elizabeth's help, I'm still trying to tie some lose ends. So with my pencil behind my ear, I stare at the pages once more, only to start thinking about her again. God why does she have to be so different. Why does she have to be everything that I'm not? And why do I find myself more angry at myself because of it, instead of her?

I look through my old bookshelf, and find last year's yearbook that Emily convinced me to buy. Of course Elizabeth was on the yearbook committee. Actually, flipping through the pages, I realize that Elizabeth is on almost every committee. I stare at her picture, and something inside of me just feels different. Something that I can't quite put my finger on. I look at the life goals under her picture. Instead of a normal phrase like becoming a basketball player, or a news anchor, hers says "to complete everything on my list." Mine was blank because I didn't know what I wanted to become. I still don't come to think of it.

* * *

The next couple of days at school, I'd run into Elizabeth in the hallways, and she would go right on ignoring me. I guess I can't really blame her. I just wish that she would here me out. I've been looking forward to our last rehearsal, because in my logic, surely she would have to talk to me then. But even her lines thats she's always been good at putting emotion into seem colder to me now. Even Ms. Garber noticed, but she chalked it up to nerves.

Emily came into my room that night. Which was unusual, even for her. She must've realized how much this whole thing has been bugging me.

"Hey, just checking to see if you've gotten rug burn on your feet yet," Emily joked.

"This isn't funny," I said.

"I take it she still isn't talking to you," Emily stated.

"Yep."

"You know that this isn't going to be easy," Emily pointed out.

"Obviously," I answered.

"I mean she gave you her trust, and you denied her in front of your 'friends'," Emily continued.

"I get it," I said.

"Do you?" Emily asked, and I could only stare on in bewilderment.

"Why do you think Elizabeth is my best friend?" she prodded.

"Because you both are so annoyingly stubborn?" I chimed in.

Emily ignored me and continued, "It's not because she's popular, and certainly not because she's just like every other girl at PCH." She laughed. "Elizabeth is funny, and quirky, and innovative. She's also compassionate, understanding, and loyal. She's an outcast. But most importantly Jason, despite all of her imperfections, she doesn't care. And I think that's why you love her."

* * *

Those words echoed in between my eardrums all throughout the hustle and bustle in getting the stage ready for our first performance. The girls were someplace else getting themselves all dolled up before getting dressed, while the rest of us made sure that the stage looked absolutely mint.

Those words stayed with me when the curtains opened for the first time, revealing an auditorium nearly full of people.

They caressed me and comforted me through the first few scenes when it was just me and Lainey.

And they took my breath away when she came onto the stage for the first time.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt as if the breath was knocked out of them when she nearly glided into the spotlight; you could hear the silent "whoosh" escape from all of the audience members almost simultaneously. Elizabeth looked...well, heavenly. Ironic I know, but its the only adjective that makes any sense at the moment. Without sounding unmanly, she wore a form-fitting baby blue halter dress that made her dark blue eyes that much more striking. Her long arms and exposed back were completely bare, and shimmered mercilessly. Her thick dark brown hair tumbled for miles down her back. She wore make up, but with subtlety. What drew me in most was her full, pinker than pink lips.

I sat there staring at her for the oddest length of time until I saw Ms. Garber whispering furiously from behind the curtains. Jostled out of my daze, I delivered my next line.

"You look so familiar," I said. "Yet, I don't think we've met before. I surely would've remembered a face like yours."

"Oh?"

"You remind me of this girl, I knew once, in a dream at least. Or maybe that's just what it feels like," I said.

"Tell me about this dream girl," Elizabeth said.

"There isn't much to say," I said turning away from her like I was supposed to.

"Its okay, you can trust me," she said, placing her hand on mine. Like she was supposed to.

"Its hard for me to find the right words," I began.

"You'll know," she said.

"Well, all I know is, that you're beautiful."

I had nailed that line for the first time.

"Help me remember," I told her. "Will you sing for me?"

Someone began to play her song, who I didn't quite care for at the moment. She began to sing, softly at first, but after she worked into it, she seemed to loosen up. She belted note after note; a sound surprising coming from such a small frame. Her voice echoed throughout the auditorium. A voice and a song that would haunt me long after this night, and this performance was over. I glanced into the audience while she sang, her form never leaving my peripheral vision. Seeing my friends and a decent chunk of the student population, I grew somewhat apprehensive. But I knew what I had to do.

Elizabeth sat back down across the table from me. She sang the last few words, looking directly at me, through me. The last mote was barely out of her mouth when I had done what I'd been waiting to do since the night started. I kissed her.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't in the script, and I could almost envision Audrey's distressed expression as the curtain closed; but at that moment, I did what Elizabeth would always do, or not do in this case: I didn't care.

In the darkness behind the closed curtains, the audience roared and thundered with applause. i felt her begin to pull away from me, somewhat startled. She looked at me, her eyes wide, full of a dozen different emotions at once. The most obvious one, fear. She got up shakily and ran away from me, until I could no longer hear the soft "click" of her heels against the stage floor.

The lights backstage came on, and I sat there staring at the empty space in front of me. The crew whooped and hollered at a job well done, and several congratulated me on my greatly improved acting skills.

But I wasn't acting.

I gave them an empty smile and multiple thank yous . Then I dashed off looking for Elizabeth. I nearly ran over Emily in the process, and decided that she would probably know where she is.

"She's changing," Emily said, without me having to ask her anything.

"Thanks," I said, taking off again.

"I'll be in the audience if you need me," she called after me.

After a fruitless search, I figured I might as well go into the audience and see my mom. She nearly chocked me with all of her hugs and kisses, as I blushed furiously. "Okay, mom," I said.

"Ah, you were so great!" she exclaimed. "And so handsome," she added taking in my dress shirt, pants, shoes and tie.

No way they'll get me to do that again.

"Honey, your father came to see you and-"

"Mom, I'd rather not," I cut her off.

"Jason he's still your father," she said.

"I'll see you at home later okay," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, just don't be too late," she said, as I left.

I walked towards the exit and saw Elizabeth talking to Emily. Just as I was about to reach them, I was intercepted.

By none other than the devil himself.

"Jason, son, you did great!" he smiled.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Jason don't walk away from me," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Well you taught me how," I spat. And when I turned around, Elizabeth and Emily were gone.

I spotted Lainey, and decided to ask her if she knew where they went.

"They're probably on their way to Elizabeth's already. That's where I'm heading too. We're having a sleep over to celebrate," Lainey said, as I frowned. "I would tell you to come with me, but its a girls only thing."

"Thanks," i told her.

"My advice," Lainey said, putting her hand on top of mine, "is to give her some time to think, and figure out what she wants to do."

How did she know? I was about to ask her when she smiled and said:

"I know everything."

**REVIEW !!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

**Jason's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a commotion below me. Remembering that Emily wasn't home, she, along many other girls from the cast, was actually sleeping over at Elizabeth's house, so I figured I'd better check it all out.

I descended the stairs rather slowly, as not to aware whoever was down there of my presence.

"Is it wrong for me to feel that way?" I heard Elizabeth ask softly.

A chorus of "no's" followed.

"He was a jerk," I heard Lainey say. "But I'm sure he already knows that, considering the fact that he's cowering in the staircase, right Jason?" she asked.

And just like that, I was busted.

I came forward, forgetting that I was still in sleeping attire; translation: shirtless.

"I thought you guys were going to be at Elizabeth's?" I asked, taking the chance to glance over in her direction. I drank all of her in: from the crown of her dark hair that was still down from the play, to the oversized shirt that made it seem like she wasn't wearing any bottoms, and of course the shortest of sleeping shorts that I knew she wouldn't even consider wearing out; that's just the kind of girl Elizabeth was.

"Audrey started flipping out about the noise, so we figured we'd crash here," Robin shrugged.

"Chocolate always makes everything better," Lainey said randomly.

"Oh, yeah!" everyone seemed to agree. They raided the fridge and the pantry, while I stood, cemented to my spot, mulling over how bad I felt that I'd hurt her.

Afterwards, Emily led the crew and their loot of cookies, and countless other snacks, up the stairs. They tip-toed into Emily's room, shutting the door behind them. I could hear their muffled voices, and wanted to know what they were saying, but I resigned to my bedroom, convinced that Lainey would bust me again.

I tossed and turned nearly all night; it was hard to sleep knowing that Elizabeth was right across the hallway. And debilitating knowing that I could do nothing about it. I know she doesn't want anything to do with me right about now.

I finally understand those expressions. You know the ones like "you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone". And how something can be so close, yet so far away…

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

"For the first time in my life, I can genuinely say that I am not going to forgive a person," I said in between bites of my third chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure, totally, I mean we completely understand," Emily said a little too surely for my liking.

"I mean I know he's your brother and all but..." I couldn't find the right words to say. "Agghh! I'm so utterly confused."

"Why don't we play the Peanut M&Ms game?" Robin suggested.

"Why in the world didn't I think of that sooner?" Lainey laughed. "Come on now; pass the bag over here Maxie."

"Okay so hold out your hands," Emily instructed.

"Okay," I said tepidly.

"Now, your right hand is going to be for all of the reasons why you like Jason and why you should forgive him," Lainey began.

"But I don't like him," I argued. I mean I didn't, didn't I?

"Mhmm, sure," Maxie said.

"And your left hand is going to be for all the reasons you hate my brother," Emily said.

"Hate is a very strong word," I warned. "I don't _hate _anybody."

"Okay _strongly dislike_," Lulu added.

"So close your eyes and you just start talking, and I'll make the judgment call," Lainey volunteered.

"He's funny, and caring," I started. "But he's so unoptimistic."

"Okay so two to the right, and one in your left," Lainey tallied.

"I always have a good time when I'm with him, but Grams doesn't like him very much."

"He's a lot smarter then he portrays himself as, and I don't understand why he has to act a certain way to impress his friends."

"He's good with kids, I mean even after that first bad encounter with Carlos at tutoring, he figured out a way to relate classifying triangles to basketball, and now Carlos is doing so much better in math."

"He denied me to his friends. I don't think I can get over that part. Yet oddly enough, I still feel attracted to him. Physically, I mean. I kind of liked it when he kissed me."

"But I'm not sure if he likes me…"

"Of course he does, I mean we all know that kiss at the end of the play wasn't in the script!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Maxie!" Lulu hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Well in the event that he does," I began, "he shouldn't."

I opened my eyes to find that all of the M&Ms were in my right hand,

"Lainey, that's not funny. I'm pretty sure I said plenty of bad things about him too."

"We kind of lost count so we figured we'd put all of them in the good category," Emily shrugged.

"What she means is, you should have seen yourself when you were describing him. I mean even in this darkness, girl you were glowing!" Lainey laughed.

"I was?"

"No doubt about it. And I think that if you could forget about all the bad things that he did, and what other people are doing to get in the way, you'd be able to see that this fool loves you!" Lainey said.

"Emphasis on the _fool_," Emily confirmed, making all of us laugh.

"In all seriousness though, I think if you would let him, he could show you just how much."

I blushed.

"Aw come on guys, not like that!" Lainey giggled, triggering laughter around Emily's room.

"And most importantly, if you would let yourself, I think you could love him too," Lainey said.

She had no idea how close to the target she was.

"I need someone, who won't run away, as soon as, things, for lack of a better word, get tough," I said defiantly. "And believe me; it's going to get tough."

"That doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be loved," Lainey persisted.

"Future shrink much?" Emily directed towards Lainey.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," she shrugged.

"Well for what it's worth, we love you," Emily said. And they all hugged me at once.

"When did that stop being enough," I muttered in the tangle of arms, faces and hair.

"Sometime along the lines of when Jason would be at your house every afternoon?" Emily guessed. And we all laughed.

"You know that whichever you chose to do, we'll be behind you 1000. But just remember, your heart won't be the only one breaking." Lainey said.

I yawned and we all decided that it would be a good idea to go to sleep.

With about fifty sheets, comforters and pillows strewn across the carpeted floor, we settled into an area in the middle of the room. I was soon fast asleep. The last thing I heard was Lainey's voice:

"Let him love you Elizabeth," she whispered.

REVIEW!!


	22. Chapter 21

The next morning, Jason awoke to the aroma of pancakes and other foods common to a breakfast feast; a feast nonnative to the Quartermaine home unless Cook was involved. He bounded down the steps two at a time, usurped a glass of orange juice, and stuffed two chocolate chip pancakes, and a strip of bacon in his mouth before running outside.

"Good morning to you too!" Emily called after him.

Outside, Stan was waiting for him, perched on the hood of Jason's fire engine red sports car.

"Hey, man," Jason said as they did their handshake.

Jason popped the hood on his car, and asked Stan to pass him a wrench.

Stan stood there watching him intently, noticing a new light and determination in Jason's eyes that wasn't there before.

He cleared his throat and began, "You know you got Sam thinking that that kiss between you and Elizabeth was kinda real."

When Jason didn't answer, Stan sighed.

"And," Jason finally said.

Stan turned the CD player in the garage on, welcomed with music in a foreign language.

"What is this garbage, and where did it come from?" Stand laughed.

"A CD Elizabeth lent me, back when she was actually talking to me. And its not garbage either, its music from a Turkish musical. You know when you actually listen to what other people around the world are listening to, you learn some pretty cool things." Jason explained.

"Man, this girl has changed you and you don't even know it," Stan pointed out.

"Let me guess," Jason began. "Did Sam say that too."

"No, I did," Stan admitted.

"Here let me help you with that," he offered. "You're putting it in wrong anyway."

After four hours of laboring over and underneath the car, and stripping down to their undershirts and their low strung jeans, they noticed a pizza man ringing the doorbell. They suddenly felt their own hunger, and the smell of the pies, lured them from their work. Lainey opened the door and handed him some money, relieving the man of his load, before Jason or Stan could get to him.

Stan and Jason looked at each other, and coming to the same conclusion, hurried inside, absolutely famished. They honed in on a box of stuffed crust, only to be held back by Lainey's hand.

"You guys look disgusting. Go wash up first," she instructed.

"But, I'm so hungry," Stan wined sarcastically, batting his eyelashes.

"Then quit wasting time," she snapped.

"I like them feisty," Stan winked, as Jason dragged him away.

"Oh, please," Lainey said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jason threw on a different shirt, while Stan washed the oil and car grease off of his hands and face.

"Who was that?" Stan asked Jason.

"Lainey Winters, one of Elizabeth and Emily's best friends. Cut out all the bull crap: way out of your league."

"Says you," Stan said. "Give me a little time to work her into my charm…"

"Stan, she's not like the girls we normally go for," Jason interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's smart, as in she actually studies, she actually thinks about her future, and she won't just hand herself over," Jason tried to explain.

"That can change," Stan smiled, stopping when he noticed that Jason wasn't smiling with him.

"I'm only joking, I get it," Stan said.

"Do you?" Jason asked.

* * *

Jason strolled into the Media Center at Port Charles High, on a search for Elizabeth. She liked books, so she'd surely be in there, right? At least that was the reasoning that brought Jason there. He walked right past the table where Sam, Courtney and Carly were sitting, without noticing a thing. All he heard was Courtney urging Sam not to look at him. He walked past them without so much as a glance yet again, and continued his search.

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted her at a table in the cafeteria, her nose buried in a book. He gathered the audacity to sit down right next to her.

"People can see," she said, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"And," he said.

Ignoring him, she went right on reading.

"Where's everyone else?" Jason asked, referring to his sister, Lainey, and the other girls.

"They don't have this lunch," Elizabeth answered simply, still not looking up.

Taking notice to this, Jason asked, "What are you reading?"

She showed him the cover, and he nodded.

"It's the last on Mr. Kaye's list of contemporary American authors."

"How many books are there?" Jason inquired.

"A hundred," Elizabeth answered nonchalantly. "But then there's his British list, and his European list."

"Is this all on your list?" he tried.

"Along with being in two places at once, getting a tattoo, making a medical discovery…Not that I have to explain myself to you."

After an uncomfortable silence, Jason spoke up. "Listen, Elizabeth, maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me-"

"Sounds like a bunch of bull!"

"Which part?" Jason demanded.

"All of it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well its not!"Jason tried to explain.

"Prove it." Elizabeth said as she stormed off.

"Elizabeth wait!" Jason hollered after her.

Elizabeth ran out the double doors, and descended the front steps, Jason hot in pursuit after her.

Jason held onto her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I can't just be your friend. I want more than that," he told her.

"You don't know what you want," Elizabeth spat, trying to break free from his grasp.

"You know what?" Jason asked lividly. "You're just scared."

"Scared of what?" Elizabeth demanded, equally flushed with anger.

"Scared that someone may actually like you. That you can no longer hide behind your friends, or your books, or you faith," Jason said, striking home.

"And why should that scare me?" Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes at him. She wrenched herself from his hands, feeling the heat that his hand had left there. Heading for her car, Jason spoke again.

"No you know the real reason why you're scared?" Elizabeth heard him say, too closely for her own sanity; she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to walk faster.

"Because you won't allow yourself to believe that maybe you want to be with me too," Jason told her.

Elizabeth froze in her tracks and spun around to face him. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she wondered if he could hear it or see it too. Her eyes roamed over him wildly. Sadness flashed through her dark blue orbs, as she walked away from him, yet again.

Jason cursed silently behind her.


	23. Chapter 22

Sam, Carly, Courtney, Stan, Sonny and AJ stood loitering in the hallway long after the late bell had rung.

"Hey has anyone seen Jason?" Sam asked.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it, eh?" Sonny said. "He's just going through a…phase. He'll get over it."

"Well, I wanted to give him the pictures from the play," Sam shrugged.

"I'm sure," Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Let me see those," Stan piped in.

"You know Elizabeth really looked hot in this one," AJ complimented, ogling over her and her dress.

"I have to agree," Stan said.

"A little maintenance now and then and she wouldn't look too bad," Sonny pointed out. "Maybe you guys should give her one of those makeover things you make such fusses over."

"Hah," Carly laughed.

"I think that dress is cheesy," Courtney said.

"You know, Sonny's idea might not be so bad," Sam said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Are you crazy?" Carly screeched.

"Come on guys, I've got a great plan," Sam said, yanking both of them behind her.

The three girls took off, leaving behind a confused Sonny, AJ, and an even more baffled Stan.

* * *

"Why are we going into the editing room?" Carly asked. "I mean I'm pretty sure that none of us are on the newspaper staff."

"Eww," Courtney scoffed.

"We _are _going to give Elizabeth a little makeover," Sam began, as she scanned one of the pictures up to a computer. "One that the entire school is going to know about."

"Where should we start?" Courtney squealed.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the hallway to lunch, trying to shake what Jason had said to her the day before out of her brain. She felt a presence beside her.

"Hey," Sam smiled.

"Hi," Elizabeth answered hesitantly. Sam wasn't one to try to make conversation with her.

"No hard feelings," Sam said.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You know about Jason and all. I mean, me and him are way over," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said, trying to walk away from her.

"You know, you would be so pretty if you just let me do your makeup," Sam praised.

"I don't really like wearing makeup-"

"Come sit with us," Sam beamed, leading Elizabeth into the cafeteria.

"Um, okay," Elizabeth said.

The pair entered the lunch room amongst a sea of laughter and giggles. Elizabeth twisted her fingers anxiously, feeling that something wasn't right. She noticed that everyone was looking at the same piece of paper, and then staring right back at her. She was about to ask what it was, when Sam beat her to the punch.

"Wow," Sam said, feigning surprise as she bent over and picked up a flyer from the table beside them. "Is that you?"

Baffled, Elizabeth looked at the picture on the front. It was her face, but definitely not her body. The body on the page was in skimpy lingerie and ridiculously high stiletto heels. She would never wear such a thing. Plastered across the page in big bold letters was the phrase: "VIRGIN MARY?"

"Nice body," Sam smirked, and Elizabeth knew she had been set up.

She stared at the picture as her eyes grew wide and her breathing, shallow. Flashbacks of her running away from Ric Lansing flooded her senses.

"_I really need to be getting home now, or else Grams will be worried."_

"_It's okay, we're just taking a little detour," Ric smiled. _

"_Ric, I'm serious take me home NOW," Elizabeth said, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach._

"_Don't worry Lizzie, we're just going to take a little time to talk."_

"_I don't want to talk, and my name is Elizabeth, not Lizzie," Elizabeth spat. "And if you won't let me out," she said as they came to a stop at a red light, "I'll let myself out."_

_She tried to open the door, only to hear that deafening click, as Ric controlled the automatic lock on the door beside him._

"_Now, now, Lizzie, is that anyway to talk to someone who is so kindly taking you home," Ric frowned. He leaned over the passenger side, and tried to kiss her, placing both hands firmly on her breasts._

_Elizabeth bit him furiously, and screamed at him to get off of her._

"_Aw, come on Lizzie, just loosen up, we're gonna have fun. I won't hurt you I promise."_

_He leaned over again and Elizabeth out of desperation did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed him back passionately, even though she felt as though she were going to throw up inside._

"_That's more like it," Ric said as he came back up for air. He dipped his head in again._

"_Wait," Elizabeth said fumbling with the seatbelt. "Let me take the seatbelt off, so we can get more comfortable." He came at her again. _

"_You know what, why don't I give us a head start," Elizabeth said as she bent over, pretending to undo the buttons of her jeans._

"_I told you you just needed to loosen up," Ric said._

_Elizabeth grabbed the umbrella that was under her foot, and when he kissed her again, she hit him as hard as she could over the head with it._

"_Bitch!" he screamed. He lunged at her again, but Elizabeth had already undone the lock with her fingers, and ran out the car. _

_She ran all the way home._

Elizabeth looked around at the laughing faces, and felt her vision become blurry. She turned and ran, so that they wouldn't see her tears, but a strong shoulder stopped her form doing so. She breathed him in. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. She released all of her anger for him at that moment. All that mattered was that he was there, holding her, and she felt safe.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here."

She nodded into him in response.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second, I promise," he said, as he put his backpack on the floor.

The cafeteria suddenly grew silent as Jason snatched the paper out of Sam's hand.

"Jason, I-" Sam began, but Jason brushed past her and walked to the center of the room. All eyes were on him.

Sonny laughed, "Pretty clever huh?"

Jason's stoic expression didn't change, as he willed himself to calm down.

"No wonder you've been keeping her locked up man," Sonny continued, oblivious to Jason's irate state. "I had no idea all of this was under all of that."

Jason pushed Sonny lightly to let him know that he didn't find anything funny. Sonny stopped laughing, and shoved Jason ten times as hard. He began to bark something back at Jason, but was interrupted by Jason's fist connecting with his face.

Everyone in the room could hear and feel the powerful punch, and Sonny's bloody face served as witness.

"We are done!" Sonny yelled.

"That's great," Jason shrugged, as he went to get Elizabeth.

"We're done forever!" he screamed, his words unrecognizable due to his swollen mouth. "You're nothing but a little chicken shit!"

"Let's get out of here," Jason advised as he took her things and let her away from school grounds with his arm around her.

* * *

The car ride was unnaturally silent, as they pulled up in front of Elizabeth's house.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her.

She nodded her head yes. "Thank you for taking me home."

"It was nothing," Jason said.

"Thank you for saving me. Even though I was being rather, difficult before."

"You kinda were," Jason joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth looked down into her lap, playing with her fingers. She looked up at Jason again, her eyes wide.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't," Jason admitted. " I saw the flyer, and my feet led me to where I needed to be."

Elizabeth unfastened her seatbelt and eyed him sadly.

"It's okay. Don't be sad. Please?" Jason said, feeling guilty that something like this had to happen to such a great person.

Elizabeth managed a small smile.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Jason said sheepishly.

"Anything," Elizabeth said, meaning it.

"Will you go out with me, Saturday night?" he hesitated.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't," Elizabeth answered solemnly.


	24. Chapter 23

"Will you go out with me, Saturday night?" he hesitated.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't," Elizabeth answered solemnly.

"Would Sunday be better?" Jason asked.

"I can't go out with you Sunday either?" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Well, do you have some kind of other plans?" Jason asked again.

"No, no other plans," Elizabeth said, twisting her sweater in her hands.

"Okay, then what is it?" Jason prodded.

"I am…" Elizabeth started.

"What? You can tell me," he reassured her. "It can't be that bad," Jason egged her on.

"I am not allowed to date," Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh," Jason smirked, relieved.

"Thank you again for taking me home," Elizabeth said.

"It's not a problem," Jason smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you I'm fine. I should probably get going anyways," Elizabeth shrugged.

Jason watched Elizabeth walk up the porch steps, and she let herself into her house. Just then Jason got an idea. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello," he heard Emily say at the other end of the line.

"Hey," Jason said. "I kind of need your help with something."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I can't say right now, but meet me at the mall," Jason instructed.

"The mall," Emily repeated, puzzled. "Jason you're acting rather strange. You hate that place remember?"

"I don't _hate _it," Jason shrugged. "I just don't like all the stores, and all the clothes, and yappy salesmen trying to get your attention."

"Right," Emily drawled out.

"I'll see you in twenty," Jason said, snapping the phone shut.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here, what do you want?" Emily asked, as Jason approached her at the entrance. The two strolled into the noisy, crowded, shopping mall.

"I need your help picking out some clothes," Jason said.

Emily snorted. "Have you finally decided to update your boring wardrobe of jeans and T-shirts?"

"It's not for me," Jason said quickly.

"Of course," Emily laughed. "One could only hope for so much."

"I need a place that sells female clothing," he affirmed.

"Um, Jason, that's practically this whole place," Emily pointed out. "Who's it for?"

"Elizabeth," Jason answered. "I want to buy her a sweater."

"Follow me," Emily said, smiling brightly

After hours of filing in and out of multiple stores, and Emily buying things for herself, they finally breezed into Nordstrom's.

"Emily, I'm pretty sure that we've raided every store there is to raid," Jason said exhausted.

"Not even close," Emily said, much to his dismay. "Besides, this is only the first floor."

"And you wonder why I hate this place," Jason said, as they approached yet another rack.

"This looks cute," Emily commented.

"Emily, you say that about everything," Jason sighed, exasperated. "But then you find something wrong with it, and we go running to another store."

"No really," Emily said, admiring the pink sweater. "I think I might even get one for myself."

"Okay then, what size should we get her?" Jason asked.

"Well let's see, she wears my clothes all the time, but they tend to be a little long since she's shorter than me. And I'm a size small," Emily said.

"That's the smallest size they have," Jason pointed out.

"Then small it is," Emily exclaimed.

"But it's so… tiny," Jason frowned.

"And…" Emily said.

"Let's go pay for it then," Jason said.

"Wait!" Emily yelled. "What color should we get?"

"Emily just take the pink one!" Jason said.

"Fine," Emily shrugged. "You picked it, not me."

Jason sighed and handed the two sweaters to the clerk.

"Would you like that gift-bagged?" the saleswoman asked.

"The pink one, please," Jason said as he handed her payment for the items.

"Thanks, Em, I really think she'll like it," Jason said as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Emily said. "I think she will too."

"Uh, do you need a ride home?" Jason asked.

"No I have my own car. I'll see you at home later."

Jason dashed out, and tried to remember which store had the bracelet that Emily thought was too expensive to buy…

* * *

Jason arrived home to discover that Emily was still out, surprise, surprise. He grabbed a quick bite to eat, showered and changed. Before Emily could get home, he put the sweater that he had also bought for her on the bed, and hid the bracelet under her pillow. He was sure to grab Elizabeth's bag before leaving, and headed towards her house again.

When Jason pulled up, it was already dark out, and Elizabeth sat on the porch, painting and humming, while the subtle breeze whipped her hair about her face. Clutching the gift bag in his hand, he climbed the few steps, as she turned to face him.

"You again," she stated simply.

"Me," he shrugged.

Elizabeth looked at him, puzzled. "I brought you something," Jason smiled sheepishly as he handed her the bag.

Elizabeth dug through the frilly tissue paper, and pulled out a soft, pink, cashmere sweater. "Thank you," she said quietly, folding it, and putting it back in the bag.

Just then, Audrey walked out onto the porch, oblivious to Jason's presence. "Honey I'm going to stop by the church to… hello Jason."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good evening Ms. Hardy."

Audrey looked at the bag from the expensive store in Elizabeth's hand and frowned.

"I guess I'll see you around," Jason said. "Good night."

"I'll see you."

Jason nodded and left.

Audrey waited until he had driven away before she began. "Elizabeth, the rules around here haven't changed."

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"Boys like that, they have expectations," Audrey told her.

"Grams, it's just a sweater," Elizabeth answered. "I'm going to make us some supper for when you get back."

Audrey sighed and climbed into her car.

* * *

"Next stop: the chapel," Jason said to himself, the words surprising even to him.

Jason walked into the sanctuary and saw Audrey perched behind the podium, writing notes in one of the pew bibles. She was obviously preparing that weekend's sermon, so he continued in gingerly.

Jason cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Why, hello again Mr. Quartermaine, what on Earth brings you here?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"Your granddaughter," Jason stated.

Audrey straightened, and lowered her glasses, squinting at Jason below her.

"And what does Elizabeth have to do with this conversation?" she demanded. "Other than your futile attempt to buy her affection, of course. Impressive taste by the way."

Jason let out a breath. "I came here to ask your permission to take Elizabeth out to dinner on Saturday."

"Not a chance," Audrey said firmly.

"With all due respect, Ms. Hardy, I would like you to reconsider," Jason tried.

"With all due respect, Mr. Quartermaine, I believe that I've already made my decision." Audrey retorted. "You can exit the way you entered."

Jason drew another breath and made a final attempt to move the stubborn woman. "I know that I haven't been the best of people. And it's obvious that Elizabeth deserves better. All I'm asking is that you give me the one thing that you preach about every weekend in church. And that's faith."


	25. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I just had to stick some French in here. I've been doing all this writing and it just felt right putting it in there. And yes, I do speak it fluently. But don't worry, all the phrases are self explanitory, and don't mean much so if you don't get it, that doesn't mean the rest of the story won't make sense. Oh, and I love Canada, so I also had to stick that in there.

I'm trying to update more often, but it'll help if you...**REVIEW!!**

Enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe you asked Grams for permission to take me out," Elizabeth giggled.

"It was well worth it," Jason said, holding her chair out for her. A gentle breeze passed through, and Elizabeth pulled the sweater Jason had bought for her closer over the simple dress she decided to wear.

"Are you sure all this is okay? I mean this place is really nice," Elizabeth said, taking in the outdoor, waterfront restaurant.

"Its more than okay," Elizabeth reassured her. "And you can have whatever you like."

Elizabeth smiled softly in response, as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful," Jason commented.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Jason squirmed uncomfortably in his dress shirt, silently cursing Emily for putting him in something so ridiculous; yet silently praising her because Elizabeth thought he looked good.

"Good evening, my name Is Claude and I shall be your server for the night," the waiter said. "Can I get anything for the mademoiselle?"

Taking note of his perfect pronunciation, Elizabeth asked "Vous parlez francais?"

"Ah oui, tu le parle aussi," the waiter answered in genuine surprise.

"Oui, j'ai l'appris au lycée. C'est une très belle langue." Elizabeth said in response.

"C'est vrai," the waiter said nostalgicly. "Et qu'est-ce que vouz voudrais a boire ce soir?" Claude asked.

"Un thé glacé s'il vouz plait," Elizabeth said.

"Et pour toi monsieur?" he asked Jason.

"Uh, I don't speak French," Jason smiled shyly.

"My deepest apologies, sir. What would you like to drink?"

"An iced tea please," Jason said.

"Same as the misses I see. Looks like you understand a little more than you know. I'll be back shortly with your drinks." With that he bowed slightly and walked off to the indoor kitchen.

"I'm sorry that was a bit rude," Elizabeth apologized.

"What was?" Jason asked confused.

"Speaking another language in front of you," Elizabeth said.

"Its okay," Jason shrugged, not understanding why that should be considered rude. "It sounds beautiful when you speak it anyway."

"You're probably just biased," Elizabeth blushed, smiling.

"Maybe, but he seemed really happy because of it. Our waiter I mean," Jason explained.

"Sometimes when you're so far away from home, or when you're feeling lonely, its nice to have a familiar face, or a familiar voice, to help you get through it," Elizabeth explained.

"He probably hasn't had had that in a while. Then again ordinary people don't go around spouting French," Jason chuckled.

"I guess that makes me unordinary," Elizabeth, shrugged.

"You're right. It makes you extraordinary," Jason said.

Elizabeth smiled widly, and tilted her head up in that way of hers that drove him insane.

Thankfully, their waiter returned with drinks, and a basket of warm baguettes, breaking the silence that was settling between them.

"Have you decided on an appetizer yet?" Claude asked, still beaming at Elizabeth.

Biting her bottom lip while scanning the endless menu, Elizabeth gave up "Um, Jason why don't you choose?"

Jason placed their order, and Claude whisked away, leaving the couple alone again.

This time they chatted comfortably, and laughed when they retold stories about when they were little. They ordered their main dishes, but Jason barely touched his food. There was this strange pit forming in his stomach, and something swirled about his chest leading him to believe that if he did eat, he would throw up. And he definitely did not want to ruin the evening. He had way too much planned.

Half way through dessert, Elizabeth noticed Jason staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, its just that you seem to really be enjoying herself," Jason smiled. Most of the girls he took out would pick at a few leaves of lettuce, and eat the whipped cream off of their dessert and call it a meal.

"I do like my chocolate," Elizabeth smiled, taking her napkin to her plump lips.

"Was everything to your liking?" Claude asked as he came to take their plates, and bring them the check.

"Yes, excellent," Jason said, taking out his wallet.

"I'll be back to pick up the check," their waiter said, as he bowed and hurried away again.

Jason put the money to cover their dinner on one side of the leather casing of the receipt, and a healthy tip on the other.

Elizabeth asked Jason for a pen, and confused him by using it to scribble a note on a napkin. She handed it to him, and asked him to put it behind the tip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help pay for my part of dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've got it covered, don't worry," Jason reassured her, tucking it behind the folded bill.

"Would you like to dance?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, I don't dance," Jason said hesitantly.

"Me either, at least not in front of people."

"No, I mean I don't as in I can't." Jason admitted.

"Everyone can dance," Elizabeth said, amused. "Come on please? For me?"

Jason stood up, giving into the batting eyelashes routine, and took Elizabeth's hand in his, leading her to the small dance floor. He placed his hand awkwardly at the small of her back, and the other in one of her delicate hands. They started swaying and had established a rhythm when Jason accidently stepped on her foot.

"I told you I was bad at this," Jason said, grimacing.

"In all fairness you did warn me, right?" Elizabeth smiled, easing the situation.

"Exactly."

* * *

Claude picked up the small book on the table and opened it up to see if there was any change to be brought back. Instead he found a 500 dollar bill for his tip, and a small note on a napkin, clearly from Elizabeth.

_N'arretes pas._

He smiled at the couple dancing solely to the soft music.

"Bonne chances et beaucoup de bonheur pour vous," Claude said, wishing the best for the happy couple.

* * *

"What is number one on your list?" Jason asked Elizabeth, pulling her closer to him.

She nodded her head no. "Next question," she said.

"Okay, well what did you say to the waiter?" Jason asked her.

"I asked him if she spoke French and he said yes, obviously. Then I told him that it was a beautiful language, and he asked me what I wanted to drink-" she rambled on.

"I meant in the note," Jason smiled.

"Of course," Elizabeth laughed. "I told him not to give up," she said somberly.

"Number one on my list is getting out of Port Charles," Jason said.

"I don't think that its so much getting out. Its more like what you're going to do once you get out," Elizabeth explained as other couples began to join them.

* * *

"Jason, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked him as they sped past the narrow tree-lined road.

"It's a surprise," he said, smiling slightly.

"Okay," she said. Unlike when she was with Ric, she felt completely safe. So she relaxed and tried to enjoy the ride.

"We're here," Jason said excitedly about half an hour later. He hopped out of the car, and opened her door.

"Come on, come on," he urged, grabbing her hand.

She ran behind him, confused as to what all the excitement was about. "Jason what's going on, you're acting like a crazy person."

"Okay put one foot here," Jason instructed standing behind her, "and the other one right there."

"I feel silly," Elizabeth laughed as she stood with her feet spread widely apart.

"You've done it," Jason smiled widely.

"I don't get it, done what?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes squinting from the headlights Jason left on his car.

"You," he began, pointing to a sign behind him that said 'Welcome to Canada-Bienvenue au Canada', "are standing in two places at once."

Elizabeth looked down and then a huge grin dominated her features. She laughed out loud and unable to control her happiness, jumped up into his arms.

"You remembered!" she squealed as he spun her around.

"Come on, we've got other things on your list to accomplish," he said into her hair, as he let her down gently.

* * *

He led her back into the car, and they drove back to the docks of Port Charles. As they parked, Jason made sure that the tattoos he bought were still in the side compartment of the car. He got them fake ones because even though Elizabeth said she wanted one, he highly doubted that walked hand in hand in her faith, and Audrey's health.

"Okay, which one do you want, the star, or the butterfly?" Jason asked.

"I don't know you chose," Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Star," Jason said, wetting a cotton ball with some left over water from a bottle sitting in the cup-holder. "Okay, um, where do you want it?"

"Hmmm," Elizabeth said, as she contemplated where she should put it. She took off her sweater and pulled down the thin sleeve of her dress. "Right there," She said pointing to her shoulder.

Jason's breath hitched, but he complied anyway. She flinched a little from the coolness of the water, but watched as Jason peeled away the paper, pursed his lips, and blew on it. Elizabeth shivered, and smiled, as Jason swept his hands gently on its outline. He pulled back and suggested they take a walk on the docks; mostly so that he'd stop himself from taking things too far.

He let her walk ahead of him, enjoying the way the gentle breeze coming off the water tossed her hair behind her. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, and shoved his hands in his pocket. She stopped, and leaned on a wooden post, the moonlight reflecting off of her hair and in her eyes. He stopped a few feet behind her. She looked up and out onto the water, closing her eyes.

"How do you have moments like this, and feel so much, and not believe?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you feel?" Jason asked.

"I feel beauty, joy, wonder, and happiness," she smiled, turning to face him. "Its like the wind. I can't see it. but I can feel it."

Jason looked at her intensely, too many feelings shooting through him at once for him to count. "I might kiss you," he said.

"I might be bad at it," Elizabeth whispered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's not possible," Jason breathed, brushing his lips softly on hers.

He pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Elizabeth, I love you."

Elizabeth's breathing hastened, her lips quivered, her eyes grew wide and darted around wildly.

Several moments of silence passed, with the exception of the water lapping behind them,.

"Now would be the time for you to say something," Jason said unsurely.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Elizabeth said so softly that Jason barely heard her. He kissed her gently once more, and pulled her into an embrace, as a single tear slid down her cheek.


	26. Chapter 25

On Monday morning, Jason stopped by Elizabeth's house and picked her up for school. He smiled as she descended the porch steps; she was wearing the sweater _he_ bought for her, with a plain white V-neck shirt and dark, close fitting jeans underneath. She wore her long, dark tresses down, something she did not do often. He opened the passenger door for her, and they began their ride, neither mentioning what went on only a couple of nights before. Instead they chatted comfortably until they pulled into the Port Charles High School student parking lot. Exiting his vehicle in the parking lot, they walked hand in hand up to the front steps of the school, ignoring the murmurs and speculation taking place all around them. Jason walked Elizabeth to her locker and waited patiently as she exchanged books before walking her to her to her first class.

"Do you need help carrying any of that?" Jason asked sweetly.

"Jason, its only one textbook, I can carry it myself," Elizabeth teased. "But thank you for asking," she smiled.

Standing in the doorway of Mrs. Smith's room, Jason shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"I'll come by after the bell rings and walk you to your next class."

"That sounds good," Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

Elizabeth strolled into the AP class, and sat in between Emily, Lainey and Robin. All of the eyes in the classroom were trained upon her, but there were three pairs that she could feel boring into her seemingly harder than the rest. Resisting the urge to blush, she dropped her textbook onto her desk with a loud thump and tried to shrink into her seat as small and far back as she could.

Ms. Smith glared at her, not happy about the silence in the room being interrupted. For once, Elizabeth was thankful that this was a class where talking was severely frowned upon, and that all of the pupils were deathly afraid of their teacher. She really didn't feel like explaining what had happened between her and Jason on Saturday night; she didn't quite understand it herself. Just as she opened her textbook to read through the pages listed on the board, a crumpled piece of paper fell conveniently in her lap. With an arched eyebrow, she examined it warily and chanced a peek at the trio behind her. Emily, Lainey and Robin were busy trying to look engrossed in what they reading, so Elizabeth opened the note she was sure must've come from them. In it was virtually the same question in three different variations and penmanship:

"What happened?!"

**"GIRL SPILL!"**

_"Why didn't you call me?"_

Elizabeth stealthily whipped a pen out of her bag and scribed:

_**""Nothing happened"**_

She set the paper on the floor and kicked it behind her. She heard Emily snort, and knew that her answer wasn't sufficient. Seconds later, and the paper was shot back at her again.

**"Yeah, and you're gonna give up chocolate."**

"Ha, nice one, Lainey"

_"WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL ME?!"_

And so they went back…

_**WE JUST went out to dinner. And em, I think you asked the same question twice.**_

And forth…

"Well did he kiss you?!"

**"Of course he did! I think. So are you guys like together now?"**

_"That's because you still haven't answered my ques-?! You guys that's my brother you're talking about. Eew."_

And back…

_**"… "**_

And forth…

"What was it like?"

**"Well by the way she's blushing, she liked it."**

_"?!"_

And back…

**_"You guys are terrible. And I'm not answering any more of your nosy questions! Unlike you all, I'm actually trying to pay attention to Ms. Smith!"_**

And forth…

Trying…?"

**"And failing miserably because she's too busy thinking about Jason."**

_"Sleepover. My place, after school TODAY!"_

"Ms. Webber, are you going to even attempt at answering my question?" Ms. Smith said harshly.

Being that Elizabeth had no clue what the question she was supposed to be answering was, she was relieved when the bell rang, and the students began rushing out of the doors.

Jason, as promised, was waiting for her outside, and holding her hand, asked her how the class went.

"It was rather _interesting_," Elizabeth said.

"How so?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know how your sister gets. Accept this time she got Lainey and Robin to gang up on me with her," Elizabeth explained.

"She tried to corner me when I got home late, uh, Saturday night," Jason sighed heavily. "But I didn't tell her anything. Did you?"

"I think the only reason I got away with not saying anything was because Ms. Smith would've probably chewed our heads off for talking. And almost did for passing notes. Do you not want me telling anyone?"

"No, its perfectly fine if you want to," Jason smiled slightly.

"Well although I'm not one to air out my business, when it comes to Emily I have no choice," Elizabeth laughed.

"Well she _is _your best friend, and from what I've observed, best friends tell each other everything right?"

"From what you've observed…?" The silence from Jason's end told her all that she needed to know. "You've never had a best friend before have you?"

"In theory, I guess I've had my fair share of 'best friends', but all they do is screw you over in the end. So I never give anyone the opportunity to get close enough to me to discover what it'd actually be like to have someone be your friend instead of using you," Jason explained.

"Kinda like what you did to me at first?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"I would apologize, but if I hadn't been such a jerk at first, I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now, let alone holding your hand," Jason admitted.

"Probably not," Elizabeth agreed solemnly.

"But I'm happy that I am," Jason smiled.

"I am too," Elizabeth said, standing on your tip-toes to give Jason a hug.

"Where's your next class?" Jason asked, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I have a free period now actually, but I have some essays to type for college applications and all," Elizabeth answered.

"Okay, well where do you want me to meet you?" Jason asked her as the bell rang.

"Jason, I really don't want you being late to class all the time, I can get myself to and from classes."

"I just want to spend time with you," Jason said.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that. Besides, I'm spending the night at your place; per Emily's request," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, remembering Emily's reactions.

"Well do you want to meet me in front of the double doors, and we go to my place together, or would you rather spend some time with Emily and Lainey and them?" Jason offered.

"I'll meet you afterschool. I have a feeling that by the end of the night I will have had my fill of time spent with those three," Elizabeth smiled. She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and strode off to the media center.

Jason walked reluctantly to his next class hoping that Mr. Jones wouldn't say anything. He chanced a glance at the clock, only to discover that there was still about forty minutes left. Time seemed to drag on slowly, and he thought of Elizabeth to make it pass. She was working on dual enrollment and college essays; a lot more than he could say for himself.

'There were definitely some changes that needed to be made,' Jason thought to himself.

* * *

"After you," Jason said, as he opened the door to the Quartermaine home.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

Jason put his hand around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The giggling coming from the second landing alerted them to the fact that Emily, Lainey and Robin had already arrived. Elizabeth blushed furiously, and Jason nearly growled.

"Oh, come on guys, grow up," he sighed.

"You're one to talk," Emily snickered.

"I've actually been doing a lot of that," Jason said under his breath. And it was all because of the girl that Emily, Robin, and Lainey were cornering.

They led her eagerly up the stairs and into Emily's bedroom. Jason reluctantly followed, but was stopped by the door being shut in his face. He could hear their squeals from his side of the door, and figured he might as well get some homework done and some much needed studying in.

"You guys, I can't understand you when you're all talking at once," Elizabeth pointed out with a grimace.

"Okay, well we'll spare you the interrogation-"Lainey began as Elizabeth relaxed visibly. "-on the condition that you give us the complete unedited version of what happened with you and Jason on Saturday."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I," Elizabeth sighed.

Lainey, Emily, and Robin smiled at her while shaking their heads no.

"Well you remember those stupid flyers right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately," Emily snorted.

"You should've let me get at her," Lainey complained.

"That wouldn't solve anything." Elizabeth said level-headed.

"It'd sure as hell feel good," Lainey muttered under her breath.

"Well as you already know, Sam passed them out to the whole school, and brought me into the lunchroom where everyone was staring at me. I saw the picture on the flyer and it reminded me of when Ric tried to have sex with me," she explained.

"I was upset, and when I turned around, Jason was there telling me that it would be okay. He got into a big fight with Sonny, broke his nose in the process, and then took me home. At that point, all the anger and distrust I had for him just melted away," Elizabeth admitted.

"Wow," Robin said.

"He asked me out-" Elizabeth started as the girls beamed, "-but I said no."

"Why?!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

'How do you say no to that?" they all said at once.

"If you would let me explain, I turned him down because I'm not allowed to date," Elizabeth elaborated.

"Oh," Robin said.

"That explains a lot," Lainey teased.

"But then he asked Grams if he could take me out,"

"Ouch," Lainey winced.

"And next thing I know, he's knocking on my front door telling me to hurry up and that he had reservations at some upscale restaurant I'd never heard of. Not to mention a few nights before he bought me this beautiful pink sweater," Elizabeth explained.

"That _I_ helped him pick out," Emily pointed out.

"He took me to the Canadian border, and had me stand in two places as once. He gave me a tattoo," Elizabeth began.

"You Ms. Goody Webber got a tattoo?" Robin asked incredulously.

"A fake one, of course. What made it so special was the fact that he remembered the things on my list that I wanted to do," Elizabeth sighed.

"Aww that's so cute!" Robin squeaked.

"You guys are going to make me puke," Emily said.

"Stop being such a poopoo platter," Robin warned.

"You guys should try living with him." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry," Lainey said out of the blue.

"And we have plenty of chocolate here to make brownies," Emily pointed out, waggling her eyebrows at Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth knocked hesitantly on Jason's door before letting herself in.

"Hey. I brought you some brownies I just made," she said looking down at the plate in her hands.

"Man, you guys must live off of that stuff," Jason smiled, tearing into one.

"I see you've got yourself quite the study habit there," Elizabeth noticed, taking in the textbooks, folders, and papers scattered all over his bed and desk.

"Yeah, I'm still sorting through all of it," Jason shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I can come over and help with it all, get some studying done," Elizabeth offered.

"I'd like that," Jason smiled.

"Then it's a date," Elizabeth said awkwardly.

"A study date," Jason laughed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just never thought I'd be having a study date, emphasis on the study part, with anyone, especially with…" Jason began.

"With me?" Elizabeth filled in for him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, its okay, relax," Elizabeth advised. "I'm going to finish some of the work that Em, Lainey, Robin and I started before they come drag me down going on about some embarrassing topic like how romantic you are or something."

"Romantic huh?" Jason repeated, raising one eyebrow.

Elizabeth blushed and he pulled her into his embrace.

"You know you're pretty cute when you start blushing," Jason teased.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Elizabeth was worn out enough to go straight to sleep. Some days she would feel fine, and at other times, when her body would catch up with her, she wanted nothing more than to submerge in her bed full of pillows and sleep the rest of her life away. But as tired as she was, Elizabeth was feeling antsy, ad her heart would not rest. Long after everyone else was asleep, Elizabeth climbed out of her makeshift bed on the floor, trying not to wake Emily who was snoring lightly beside her. She padded softly down the hallway, and was about to open the door to Jason's room when he beat her to the punch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I should ask you the same question," Elizabeth said, tilting her head up toward him.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Jason suggested, grabbing her hand.

"The stars are so beautiful," Elizabeth breathed. "They look even prettier in the cemetery, farther away from the city lights."

"Probably not as beautiful as you are," Jason complimented.

"You don't mean that," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I do," Jason said.

The moon shown brilliantly above them, and Elizabeth removed the hair band that held her long locks in a messy ponytail. The wind blew lightly, whipping Elizabeth's hair about, the ends teasing and caressing Jason's face.

"I wish I had my telescope. We could see some of the planets, and the named stars that are farther away. It's getting kinda old though and I need to build a new one," Elizabeth rambled.

"What's your number one?" Jason asked.

"I would tell you, but then Id have to kill you," she said with a laugh as she took off running.

"You'll be the death of me Elizabeth Webber," Jason muttered as he ran after her.

He quickly caught up to her, all of his days of football and basketball coming to use. He pulled her into him and she giggled like a little school girl. He tickled her mercilessly and she broke down into a fit of laughter.

"I can tell you my number two," she said when she had finally recovered.

"Hmm, what's that?" Jason muttered into the crown of her head.

"To witness a miracle," she said stifling a yawn.

"Come on lets get you home," Jason said, taking her small hand into his once more.


	27. Chapter 26

_One month later . . ._

Elizabeth and Jason spent nearly every spare moment they had together; she held true to her end of the bargain, and helped Jason with his studying and his schoolwork every day after school. And it paid off. His teachers were more than impressed, and agreed to transfer him to all honors and AP classes. They came harder, and the work load, much heavier, but Elizabeth was always there by his side, cheering him on. And somehow she managed to keep her grades impeccably high as well.

Audrey wasn't exactly too thrilled by the current predicament, but she couldn't bring herself about to dimming the radiance that her granddaughter exuded. So she sighed, and smiled weakly each time Jason showed up on the porch steps asking for Elizabeth. It would have been easier for her to tell Elizabeth not to see the boy, were it not for the fact that he complied in full with all of the silly rules that she had set up; except the no dating one. Jason knew that he wasn't allowed in the house with Elizabeth if Audrey wasn't there, and each evening, she came home from the chapel to see the two on the porch swing talking comfortably, or Elizabeth explaining something while Jason scrutinized the book before him. Every school night, he would leave, or have Elizabeth back by eight, just as Audrey demanded, and by eleven on the weekends. She found herself coming to the point that she had been dreading ever since Elizabeth had been born, but there was nothing more that she could do except hope and pray that she could have some more time.

It was a Friday night, and Jason was supposed to pick Elizabeth up so that they could go star gazing with her telescope that she had stationed in the cemetery away from the city. And he had another surprise for her.

So with his hands shoved in his pockets, he climbed the front porch steps and was about to knock when Audrey beat him to it.

"Good, evening Mrs. Hardy, is Elizabeth home?" Jason asked politely.

"Yes, but I'm, afraid I want her to stay home with me tonight. We have some… things to tend to." Audrey said.

"Well is it okay if I speak to her for a second?" Jason tried.

"I'm sorry but we are extremely busy, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Jason began. "Can you tell her that I was here?" he asked as he watched the person in question descend the steps.

"Yes of course, of course."

Jason hopped into his car, and took out the cell phone that was buzzing in his pocket. Elizabeth's name flashed on the front screen.

"Hey, I'm outside of your house right now, Audrey said you guys would be busy."

"I know, I heard. What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Meet me at the cemetery in an hour."

"Elizabeth," Jason began, "what about your curfew?" But she had already hung up

* * *

"What did you tell Audrey?" Jason asked as Elizabeth walked towards him.

"The truth," she shrugged. "I just left you out of it."

Jason chuckled and smiled at her explanation. "I never took you for the rebellious, sneaking-out type."

"And I never took you for the type to make assumptions," Elizabeth said, angling her head up towards him.

"That's because I'm not."

Elizabeth busied herself with setting up her telescope, while Jason began unpacking the stuff he brought with him.

"You planned this?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Oh, I hoped for it," Jason admitted.

"What've you got there?" Elizabeth asked, without pausing her current task of adjusting the lense.

"A thermos of hot chocolate; I know you like that stuff. Some constellation maps, a blanket, a…"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Elizabeth asked turning around.

"That depends," Jason said. "Are you seducable?"

Elizabeth smiled, but slowly shook her head no.

"That's what I thought; ergo a _second_ blanket. One for you, and one for me," Jason grinned.

"Thank you," Elizabeth laughed.

Jason unfolded one of the maps he was holding, and handed it to Elizabeth. "Do you think you could find this star?"

"Yeah, sure," Elizabeth said, orienting the map to the direction she and the telescope where standing in. Jason shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Any particular reason why I'm looking for this specific star?" Elizabeth asked at last.

"Because I had it named for you," Jason shrugged. Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look. "It's official," he explained, taking out another piece of paper from his pockets, "from the International Star Registry."

"Jason, this is wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. "I love you," she breathed, gripping him tightly.

Jason beamed inwardly. She had finally been able to say it. He leaned in and kissed her softly, running his hands through her hair. She pressed herself closer to him, and Jason took this as a cue to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth hesitated slightly, and he pulled back, not wanting to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"It's okay," Elizabeth said.

Jason sat down on the blanket and pated the empty space beside him, motioning for Elizabeth to do the same. She settled herself right in between his legs, and threw her head back, resting it on his shoulders. Jason stroked her hair, as her eyes began to close, and she snuggled against him comfortably.

"What's number one on your list?" Jason asked again.

She surprised him by actually answering him. "To marry, in the church where my mother grew up. She married my dad there too."

"Do you miss them?" Jason asked.

"How do you miss something you never had?" Elizabeth stated. "She died giving birth to me, and my father, two years later. All I have are some old pictures that I don't even remember being taken."

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. How about you? Don't you ever miss your dad?"

"He left us," Jason said simply.

"That doesn't mean you can't still miss him," Elizabeth pointed out. Jason's silence prompted her to continue. "You have to forgive him sometime."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is," she said wisely.

Elizabeth quickly fell asleep I his arms, and after much thought about what she had told him earlier, he realized that she was right; he would have to forgive him, and Sonny and all of them too. That didn't mean that he had to like it. He too, soon fell asleep, but before he knew it, morning was upon them.

After dropping Elizabeth off at the library to meet Emily, Jason finally went home for the first time since the previous day. He spotted Monica at one of the patio tables out back doing her paperwork, and snuck up behind her.

"Hey mom!" he exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"Jason, honey, you startled me," Monica said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry ma," he said grinning.

"Are you just now getting in?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," Jason said truthfully.

"Jason, were you with Elizabeth again?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Honey, you have got to be careful, she's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter," Monica began.

"Mom, I know, but things are…different with her," Jason said.

"They better be," Monica warned, all too aware of Jason's previous dating habits.

Monica smiled half-heartedly at her son. Even she had noticed the improvements in him since he'd been dating Elizabeth. "I was doing the laundry the other day, and I found this in the pocket of your jeans," she said, unfolding a piece of paper.

Jason sighed as Monica began to read

"Leave Port Charles, travel the world, examine a moon rock, get into medical school…"

"Mom," Jason said.

"Honey these are beautiful ambitions, they really are. But they require a lot of hard work," Monica told him.

"And I can do that. Elizabeth makes me want to be better. She has faith in me."

Later that day, Jason took Elizabeth to see a movie. After they had their fill of laughter at the latest comedy that was playing, he held her hand and walked her home, since it was still nice out and only a few blocks away. They rounded the corner to Elizabeth's house, and he kissed her just as Audrey came bounding down the front steps.

"Elizabeth, say goodbye to Mr. Quartermaine," she commanded.

"Bye, Jason."

"Bye, Elizabeth," Jason said. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hardy."

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and reluctantly shuffled away.

"Elizabeth, your behavior is sinful. You're acting with that boy like you were…"

"In love?" Elizabeth filled in for her.

"Do you think God is pleased with your behavior right now?"

"My behavior…," Elizabeth drawled out confused. "I think God would want me to be happy. And for you to stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting childish!" Audrey yelled.

"Come on Grams, look at me. I'm not a child," Elizabeth said, forcing Audrey to come to terms with the fact. "I love him."

"Then be fair to him, Elizabeth. Before it's too late."


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but I just had to do it. Disney endings aren't always the best one, but believe me, this is far from over. I have much planned, but little time to do so...**

**Enjoy this chapter, as short as it, and I'll try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!!**

Jason noticed that Elizabeth was being uncharacteristically silent. Jason knew enough about Elizabeth from the few months they had been dating, and the years they'd been acquainted before, to have grown accustomed to her incessant rambling and musings. But over the course of the past few weeks, she'd been getting quieter, and quieter. She didn't smile the beautiful smile that Jason loved so much as often, and when she did, it didn't quite reach her eyes. Elizabeth even turned down chocolate at dessert when he took to Kelley's a few nights before. He could tell that there was something she was wanting to tell him, but he wasn't going to be the one to force it out of her; Elizabeth would divulge when she was good and ready, right? He reached for her hand that was engulfed in one of Jason's jackets which she usurped from his room when she was complaining about how cold the house was. She wore it often, and it made her look so much more frail, and smaller than she already was. Although she ate healthily enough, she didn't gain a much needed pound, and she was always yawning.

They were walking around the small seaside downtown area, when Sam, Courtney, and Carly strode out of Kelley's nearly running into Elizabeth and Jason in the process. Elizabeth looked down at her feet, while the three gave her the once over before sauntering off.

"They sit us in high, they sit us in low," Jason mumbled under his breath. "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No, it's fine," Elizabeth said, still looking down at her feet.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Jason," she began looking at him solemnly. "God, how do I say this."

"You can tell me," Jason coaxed.

"Jason, I'm sick," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, do you want me to take you home? Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow…" he started, relieved that that was all it was.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"No, Jason. Listen to me!" she cried, frustrated that he didn't understand. "I'm sick."

He looked at her puzzled, as realization dawned on him.

"I have leukemia," she elaborated.

"No, NO!" he exclaimed in denial. "You're, you're eighteen! You're perfect! NO!"

"I was born with it. And it only added to the complications my mom had when giving birth to me, so she died. The doctors didn't give me until past sixteen, and Grams only told me two years ago. Since then I've stopped responding to treatment," she tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jason yelled, turning his grief into anger he could take out on Elizabeth.

"I didn't tell anyone, except Emily!"

"I'm not just anyone!" Jason yelled again.

"They told me that I should try to live my life as best I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me, or treat me any differently!" Elizabeth cried.

"Including me?" Jason said hoarsely.

"Especially you!" Elizabeth said as the tears that she'd been trying to keep at bay came flooding out. "I was going on with my life just fine! I accepted it, but then you came along and, and everything changed!"

Jason shook his head back and forth, taking a step back.

"Look at me!" she screamed. "Please?' Elizabeth whispered, as she grabbed either side of his face.

He just kept saying no over and over again.

"I don't need a reason to be angry with God, or Audrey," she said through her sobs. She laced her hands in his, begging that he say something; knowing that he probably wouldn't. She let go of his hands, giving Jason a look that would also probably haunt him forever. Then she took off running in the opposite direction, not once looking back.

And the worst part is, Jason didn't try to stop her.

**REVIEW!!**


	29. Chapter 28

Jason gunned the engine, driven by his rage, as he blazed down the familiar road; a road that he never in a million years would've imagined himself heading down. The initial shock seemed to dim a bit, and the words she'd cried at him ricocheted off the corners of his brain, burning away at his retinas; the tears that he'd been holding back stung as they snaked down his flaming cheeks. He applied more pressure to the accelerator, and the needle lurched past ninety. Normally driving calmed him down, but all he felt was suffocation, helpless, unable to do anything about this on his own. And if he had the power to, what would he do? Turn back time and make it so that he and Elizabeth never met? Change her genetic makeup? But then Elizabeth wouldn't be the girl he knew and loved. Besides, he was no doctor.

But Alan was.

Putting his pride and his resentment towards the man aside, Jason dried his face and sucked in a large breath before knocking on the front door of the lavish home. He rapped on the door frantically for about five minutes. What had he been thinking? Or better yet, what had he been expecting? Just as he began descending the front porch steps, his estranged father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Jason?" Alan asked, squinting through the glare of the porch light.

"Listen da-," he almost said, "look, I need your help."

"Sure son," he responded and Jason cringed at his choices of words.

"My girlfriend," Jason said sucking in a deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say, "she's, she's sick. She's got cancer."

Alan's face fell. "Well, son, I'd have to talk to her primary physician so I could get a better idea of what her prognosis is-"

"Can you help me, or not?!" Jason cut in harshly.

"Jason, I'm a cardiovascular surgeon not a chemo specialist," Alan explained.

"I knew it," Jason spat turning away from his father.

"Jason wait-" Alan began. And Jason almost did, until he heard a female voice in the background.

"Honey, who's at the door at this time of the night?" asked a woman clad solely in a silk robe.

"Wait for what?" Jason asked.


	30. Chapter 29

After leaving his dad – err, Alan's house, without the results he needed, Jason was at an absolute loss. He didn't want to go to Emily, at least not just yet. And he most certainly didn't want to go to his mom; Alan had probably called and informed her about his little _visit_ by now. He needed someone to talk to, to get this aching sadness off of his chest. While Sonny was definitely out of the question, Stan was not. Even though they haven't talked much lately, Jason knew he was the only one he could go to. He was the only one who helped him through the serious issues when him, and Sonny, and AJ were "friends".

And hopefully he would do the same now.

* * *

"Elizabeth darling, it's very late, and it's unlike you to stay out past your curfew. What in the world is going on?" Audrey asked as her granddaughter tore up the stairs without so much as a nod of acknowledgement.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" Elizabeth laughed. She'd been crying for the past two hours, going through every possible emotion in the process; she figured laughing seemed to be the only appropriate thing left to do.

"I did it Grams. I didt it!" Elizabeth giggled.

"You did what, honey? Elizabeth, what did you do?" Audrey asked frantically.

"I finally ruined the one good thing left in my life."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Audrey said opening her arms. "I'm so sorry," she repeated as Elizabeth's tears soaked through her shirt.

_One hour later …_

After rocking herself back and forth, and shedding every tear she could possibly imagine, Elizabeth was spent. Without bothering to muster the strength to drag herself to her bed, she passed on the floor, amidst a bed of used tissues. The one thing she did not want to happen, did; Jason found out that she was si - had cancer, there was no use using a euphemism now, and he ran. He left her. But how could she blame him? He had his whole, healthy life ahead of him, and she did not. She was destined to die.

Morning encroached, much quicker than she anticipated, but Elizabeth made no attempt to move from her post. The thought of school, had barely crossed her mind. And she had already decided that she wasn't going to go anyways; it would hurt too much. When the time on her clock read one o'clock, in the afternoon, Elizabeth was grateful that Audrey hadn't tried to convince her otherwise. Her grams was already half way into her day at work.

Elizabeth noticed that she was still wearing Jason's jacket. Yet as much as she wanted to tear it off, it still smelled like him, and she would take what she could get. A fresh new wave of tears started, and just when she convinced herself that she was under control, a knock came on her bedroom door.

"Go away!" Elizabeth shouted at the unseen person.

"Elizabeth, it's me, open up," came Emily's muted reply.

Knowing that Emily probably wouldn't leave unless she did otherwise, Elizabeth opened the door, clutching onto Emily for dear life.

"It's okay, I'm here," Emily whispered.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Elizabeth smiled a little while later.

"I came here to ask you the same question," Emily started. "But both you and I already know the answer to that."

"He told you," Elizabeth stated.

"With words? No. He didn't say anything. But he didn't have to." Emily said.

"I probably shouldn't be asking this, but how is he?" Elizabeth sighed.

"He looks so lost," Emily said. "I wish I could help him, but I can't. I can be here for you though."

"I was so afraid of this happening; of losing him. And now that I have, I don't know what to do."

* * *

Emily went home later that evening, despite her protests of wanting to stay. She sighed as she entered her massive home, plopping her oversized bag on the counter.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

"I went to see Elizabeth," Emily said.

"And did you?"

"Yes," Emily answered again. "But she told me, no demanded that I come home, complaining about how she wasn't good company."

Jason drew a breath to say something, then hesitated.

Answering his unspoken question, Emily said "in all honesty Jason, I think this may be the worst I've ever seen her."

Jason nodded silently.

"Audrey told me she came home in hysterics last night, and fell asleep on her bedroom floor. She didn't even bother waking her up this morning. She's still wearing your jacket too." Emily explained.

"I didn't mean to …" Jason began.

"I know," Emily said. "Elizabeth is convinced that she's lost you. And its scaring the shit out of her."

* * *

Jason waited impatiently as the last two minutes of seventh period dragged on. Elizabeth had decided not to come to school again today, and he had an idea formulating in his brain…

* * *

Now that his car was full, both in the passenger seats and the trunk, Jason made his way to the Webber household. He pulled up, and bounded the porch steps, pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell. When no one answered, he realized that Audrey wasn't home yet; her car was missing from the drive way. He figured Elizabeth was sleeping, and decided that she needed her rest. Abandoning the door, he went and began unloading his car.

He pulled out the giant teddy bear first, and set it down on the porch swing, going for the flowers next. By the time he was almost done, Audrey was pulling up. There were so many flowers on the porch, one could barely make out that there was actually one there. Jason continued taking the flowers out from his car, trying to figure out where else he would put them; there was no more room.

Audrey tried to make a path to the front door, but she couldn't. Giving up, she started towards the kitchen door instead.

"Jason, what are you doing?" came Audrey's exasperated question.

"Tell Elizabeth that I'm not going anywhere," Jason said curtly.


	31. Chapter 30

**Sorry about the short chapters. I just feel that the ideas of the story would be better organized this way. I'm pretty sure my next one will be longer. I included Jason and Stan's conversation in the form of a flashback from the night when Jason found out that Elizabeth had Leukemia. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! ! ! I hope to update soon :D**

Jason slowly climbed out of his car, hoping that Stan's idea had worked; well it was Stan's idea to get her flowers, but Jason's idea to flood her house with them. There were so many to choose from, so he figured he might as well get them all.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thanks for meeting me here, man," Jason said as Stan approached him._

"_I haven't heard from you in so long, I figured it might be important," Stan answered._

_Jason hung his head down and sighed._

"_And judging by the look on your face…" Stan began._

"_It's Elizabeth." Jason said. "She's got cancer."_

"_Man, I didn't know it was like that," Stan said._

"_I didn't either. She just told me tonight," Jason admitted._

"_I'm taking it didn't go to well," Stan tried._

"_Ha, that's an understatement if there ever was one," Jason chuckled with a far way look in his eyes. "She ran away in tears, after I just stood there. I didn't, no _couldn't_ say anything." "She was just so perfect, she's only eighteen, she's not supposed to die."_

"_It always happens to the best of us, man," Stan shrugged._

"_I'm so angry. I'm not so sure if it's at me, at her for not telling me, or a combination of the two." Jason said._

"_I'm no Oprah, but don't you think she's upset too? With all the shit she gets from the dipsticks at school, and everyone treating her like a piece of fine china because of what happened to the parents she never knew. She probably doesn't want anyone treating her any differently."_

"_She actually said the same thing," Jason told Stan._

"_Do you love her?" Stan asked Jason, who didn't answer. "I'm taking that as a yes." "Then you fucked up man, and you need to fix this."_

"_I know," Jason said._

"_It shouldn't matter if she's got cancer, or if she's as healthy as the rest of us. Just enjoy the time you've got left with her," Stan advised._

"_Since when have you gotten so insightful?" Jason asked, laughing._

"_Let's just say I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized – " he began to explain._

"_Lainey, isn't it," Jason pointed out._

"_Yeah, man," Stan admitted._

"_You're still full of it," Jason teased._

"_Wouldn't be me without it," Stan shrugged, smiling."Didn't see that one coming, but then again, who would've thought a year ago that you would've been with _Elizabeth Webber_?"_

"_Not me, that's for sure," Jason said, thinking back to his old self._

"_I've done a lot of growing up too." Stan said._

"_How's Sonny?" Jason asked._

"_He's thinking about joining the mob," Stan answered honestly. "I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he is."_

"_I hope he realizes what he's getting himself into," Jason said sincerely._

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_Thanks man," Jason told Stan, as they did their handshake that they made up in middle school._

"_Anytime." "Oh, and Jason?"_

"_Yeah?_

"_Get the girl some flowers or something."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason needed something to distract him from his current thoughts, so he decided to work on his car. He had just begun some work when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He turned to see the person he already knew would be there. Elizabeth. In low rise jeans, an emerald green tank-top, her hair down, and the pink sweater Jason bought for her, she looked more beautiful than ever. She looked down at her Converse clad feet and sighed.

"I, uh, came to return your jacket," Elizabeth said, holding the neatly folded brown hoodie out to him.

He took it reluctantly without saying a word. He saw Elizabeth turn to leave, and he knew he had to say something to get her to stay.

"Is that all you came here to do?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I also wanted to thank you for the flowers. All of them. I kinda donated them to the orphanage because there were so many, and I didn't want them all to die."

He cringed at her poor choice of words. "You're welcome."

"I also wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner," Elizabeth sighed,

"No, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have kept you out so late - ,"

"No, no, please. Don't say that," Elizabeth interrupted. "If anything, you've kept me healthier longer."

"Aren't you scared?" Jason asked her.

"To death," Elizabeth answered in an attempt to make a joke.

"It's not funny," Jason whispered, swallowing thickly.

"I'm scared of not being able to be with you," Elizabeth said through her tears.

"That'll never happen," Jason promised as he stroked her hair, holding her close.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Everything is going to okay," Jason said.

Who was he fooling?


	32. Chapter 31

After Elizabeth went home, Jason decided he needed to get Elizabeth a new telescope; The old one that she had built was not working the way it used to, and what better way to try to make up for being such a jerk to her. He ran inside to wash up before bolting out again, when Emily stopped him in his tracks.

"Was that Elizabeth?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"So are you guys cool now?" Emily pried.

"Yeah," Jason smiled.

"Are you going out?" Emily asked, bouncing from the good news.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Hmmm, your vocabulary seems more limited than usual," she snipped.

"Well," Jason shrugged.

"Okay, enough with the one word answers. Where are you going?"

"The store." he stated simply.

Emily eyed him skeptically.

"What?" he asked innocently, "that was two."

Emily tapped her foot impatiently, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"I'm gonna buy a new telescope for Elizabeth," he elaborated. "You happy?" he asked sarcastically with a huff.

"Why don't you just make her one instead?" Emily suggested.

"That may be the best idea you've had all day."

* * *

After staggering from the home improvement store, Jason decided to set up shop in Elizabeth's back yard. Using several blueprints as a reference, he began sawing away at the wood he needed for the side-bearings.

Unbeknownst to him, Elizabeth, who was slumbering peacefully upstairs, awoke from her afternoon nap. She padded languidly to her bedroom window that gave way to the yard, her mission to investigate the racket that pulled her from her comfortable bed. She looked out to see Jason hard at work below, and smiled tiredly.

Apparently she wasn't the only one jarred by the noise, for Audrey soon came in with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Elizabeth, what is that boy doing in the yard?" she asked.

Elizabeth turned around to answer her grandmother, but her mouth couldn't form the words. Her eyes suddenly felt droopy, not from sleep, and there was a weight on her chest that made it hard to breathe. She felt her limbs go numb before finally succumbing to the darkness. It enveloped her like a thick, inescapable blanket until she fell limp into Audrey's hysterical arms.


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Please tell me that I am not the only one who thinks the show ****SUCKS**** right about now. I mean what with Jason and Sam hooking up again and Elizabeth and Lucky getting back together. I WANT TO PUKE ! ! ! **

**Since GH isn't giving any more of my favorite couple, I think I'll try to make this story less depressing. (I said **_**try**_**.)**

**But enough of my ranting.**

_**Anyways… **_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And the remainder of this story, how short or long that will be is yet to be seen. (I don't want to drawl this out too much)**

**REVIEW ! ! !**

* * *

Jason bolted into the house, taking the stairs three at a time as soon as he heard Audrey's shrieks. Taking one look at Elizabeth lying lifelessly in the older woman's arms, he quickly dialed 911.

"_911 Operator."_

"I need you to send an ambulance right away!" he demanded.

"_Sir, what is the nature of your emergency?"_

Jason nearly growled. He didn't have time for this. "There's a g-girl," he stuttered, "and she's got cancer, and she just passed out, and I don't think she's breathing."

"_We'll send paramedics to your home right away."_

"Don't you need an address or something?" Jason asked.

"_We'll just trace the signal coming from your mobile phone, sir. So I advise that you stay where you are."_

As if he needed further instruction. He wouldn't leave Elizabeth's side. Not for anything.

"Elizabeth, honey," Jason heard Audrey say, "you've gotta stay with me, okay. You stay with me. Don't you dare leave me now."

"You're the only family I have left," she whispered, as the tears streamed down her face.

The paramedics came, and pried Elizabeth from Audrey's broken grasp with swift efficiency. They shouted instructions at each other as they carried her stretcher into the back of the ambulance. The flashing lights danced on the solemn faces standing outside. Audrey and Jason climbed in sitting beside her, and the paramedics standing below, closed the double doors, shaking their heads. They slapped the door, effectively signaling for the driver to peel off, and the sirens wailed.

* * *

The excitement that went on as they arrived at GH's emergency unit was one that someone could never get used to. Doctors and nurses in their lab coats and scrubs, respectively, rushed about shouting orders and patient information and countless other statistics; they must've known that it was their sweet Elizabeth Webber, Audrey Hardy's daughter. Because Jason could've sworn he's never seen them act this way at his mother's hospital. Sure the staff was almost always on par, doing the most they could for their patients, but it seemed as if they moved swifter; they were more careful.

Or maybe it was all in his imagination.

Maybe his brain stopped working properly. Because as they frantically whisked her into the antiseptic-smelling building, his feet seemed disjointed from the rest of his body. They propelled him forward as he raced to keep up with the doctors, but he felt languid and sluggish, as if everything were happening in a cheesy slow-mo.

Everything seemed to happen in a colorful blur.

They finally pushed her through another set of double doors, and Jason tried to go in after her. But one of the nurses held him back. He lunged forward again, but he went nowhere. His legs gave out from underneath him, and he sank to the floor. He ignored the nurse's suggestion that he move to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

* * *

How he ended up in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, he didn't know. How long he'd been there, he also didn't know. But soon Emily was right beside him with Lainey, Kelly and Robin not far behind. Unlike Emily's usually chatty self, she didn't say anything. And she didn't have to. She just sat there holding her brother, as they both silently prayed for their best friend.


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I'll find more time to write.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Oh and by the way REVIEW ! ! !**

Emily had fallen asleep on his shoulders, and as Jason looked down the row, so had Lainey, Robin, and Kelly. He stood up gingerly, careful not to wake his sister and her friends. He headed towards the gift shop to kill some time and get a blanket for the slumbering girls. He shuffled inside to the sight of cards in every single size you could imagine. Not to mention the balloons and flower arrangements and chocolates that towered towards the ceiling. Jason chuckled slightly at the irony, earning him attention from the elderly man who was now watching him intently from behind the checkout counter, But Jason's smirk soon vanished, replaced by an angry frown; people who had cancer didn't just '_Get Well Soon_'. Good people like Elizabeth, who'd probably make the best mother, most likely wouldn't be able to have a beautiful baby '_... Boy_' or '_…Girl_' without risking their life or the life of the child. He wanted to swipe his arm along the stands and displays, watching the cards flutter like butterflies to the dirty floor. A floor stained with blood and germs and countless tears, as others before him stood and others after him would continue to stand contemplating similar things. But that was just it. Life would continue, and the world would keep on spinning. Things like this would continue to happen. Yet the thought of a baby boy or girl with Elizabeth's big, expressive eyes; button nose; curly, chocolate hair; pink lips; rosy cheeks; her eye for art and her ear for music; her intelligence and quick wit; her free spirit ------- well just about everything they could inherit from her really ------lingered. They didn't need to be tainted by anything that came from him. Except for maybe his love for their mother. Finding a baby blanket, he deemed it enough and walked towards the register with three in his arms. The old man behind the counter eyed him warily with a hard, almost unreadable expression.

"Would that be all?" he asked.

"Yeah,' Jason answered, handing the man a twenty.

He was about to leave when he heard the elderly man say: "I hope she gets better."

Jason quickly spun around demanding: "Wait, how did you know why I was here?"

The man merely winked and with an unperceivable smile said: "In due time, my boy."

As Jason walked out of the tiny gift shop, he realized that it was the very man who worked as the janitor at school. But when he ran back inside, he was nowhere to be found. Behind the counter was a young blond girl chewing bubble gum while reading a magazine.

"Was there an old man working here about a minute ago?" Jason inquired.

"Uh, no," she said not bothering to look up to acknowledge his presence.

With that, Jason left and walked back to the waiting area. He placed the blankets on Emily and the girls and sat in a far corner with his head in his hands.

"I didn't take you for the praying type," Audrey said, "but as they say: 'desperate times call for desperate measures'."

Jason looked up at her, not in the mood for her usual bashing.

"I guess this isn't the time for me to point out how much I disapprove of your relationship with my granddaughter. But I'd be a fool not to admit how happy you make her," Audrey mused.

"Have you heard anything on her condition?" Jason asked.

"Nothing yet," Audrey sighed.

"Well I'll be here," Jason told her.

Audrey smiled slightly for the first time that afternoon.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Jason asked her, "some coffee maybe?"

"No thank you dear, but thank you for asking. I'll just be doing the same as you; waiting for some answers. Hopefully we'll be able to see her later today."

"Yeah," Jason concurred.

"You know Jason," Audrey started. "You're a good kid…although you don't always make the wisest choices. If I've ever been critical of you, it's only because I was trying to protect my grandbaby."

"But it turns out I can't shield her from what she needs protection from most," Audrey said.

"You can't blame yourself anymore than I tried blaming myself. She wouldn't want that,  
Jason advised her. "Sometimes, there are things in life that you just can't control."


	35. Chapter 34

"Well we still have some more tests to run, but for now your granddaughter is stable," the doctor concluded.

"Thank you doctor," Audrey said. "Can I go in to see her now?"

"Of course," he nodded. "She'll probably be out for a while, but rest is a good sign."

Audrey followed the young doctor into the ICU room that Elizabeth had been placed in, Jason quick in pursuit. She sat, occupying the space by Elizabeth's bedside while Jason stood in a corner, watching her still form. He observed her even breathing and deemed her, in his limited book, okay. Not really wanting to, but knowing the he should, Jason stepped outside, giving Audrey a little privacy with her. Through the window he could see her talking to her granddaughter. Something he found silly since Elizabeth probably couldn't hear a word the woman was saying. He watched the steady beeping of the machines hooked to the tangle of wires that they had attached to her, and Jason did something he hadn't done in a while; he began to pray.

"Dear God," he thought. "If you're real, please let Elizabeth be okay. I know I'm not the most perfect person, and I've made a lot of mistakes. And I know I don't deserve her love. But please don't take her away."

Just as he finished, Emily came running towards him, followed by Lainey, Kelly and Robin.

"Can we go in now?"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh my God how is she?" were the questions that Jason found himself being bombarded with.

"Um, Audrey's been in there for a while, but you can go in I guess," was all that Jason managed to say.

Everyone crowded in the hospital room, no one quite knowing what to say. Emily broke the thick blanket of silence, gingerly approaching her best friend's bed. Elizabeth lay there, silent, pale, and motionless except for the almost unnoticeable even pattern of her breathing. She hesitated, sitting on the very edge before speaking.

"Liz," she whispered, brushing the hair off her friend's face. "You've got everybody worried here. Maybe they'll try to convince you that I'm scared too, but I know that you're going to be fine. You have to be, and you always are. You're one of the bravest, strongest people I know. I love you; we all love you. So rest up and wake up soon!"

Audrey smiled, and Jason silently wished that he was as good with words as his twin was.

She hogged all the good genes.

At that moment, one of the doctors walked in, asking to speak to Audrey in private.

"I guess we'd better go," Emily said. "After all, we _do _have to go to school tomorrow." The others all groaned.

The thought hadn't even occurred to Jason. "Huh, school," he wondered aloud.

Emily, Lainey, and Robin exited the room after kissing Elizabeth goodnight, but Jason lingered. Debating whether or not he should go see his mom and come back or simply stay where he was, Jason managed to catch the last of the exchange between Audrey and the doctor:

"…Well that information is at home. I guess I'll have to go retrieve it for you then," Audrey sighed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the copies of the files are not in the records room. Someone must have misplaced them, or perhaps one was never made…"

"No I understand," Audrey said.

"I have to be at an emergency surgery in about 15 minutes, so why don't you leave it at the Nurses' Station and I'll take a closer look at it tomorrow morning."

"Okay, but I don't really feel comfortable leaving her here alone ----"

"I'll stay with her," Jason interrupted. "I'm sorry I wasn't eavesdropping. At least not the whole time, but I'll stay with her."

"Don't you need to get home, Jason? I wouldn't want to worry your mother." Audrey frowned.

"My mom knows exactly where I am. It's no problem," Jason reassured her.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. I'll try not to be long," Audrey said, leaving.

Jason ventured back into the room, pausing just at the edge of Elizabeth's bed. He stared at her and all of the different wires they had attached to her as the steady beeping and humming of their respective machines droned on. Even in her current state, she never looked more beautiful. Jason's heart hammered in his chest, threatening to shatter his ribs, and his breathing hitched.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. "I'd be helpless, that's what," he chuckled. "They always say that when someone passes on, especially someone as good as you are, that they go on to a better place. Not that you have, or that you're going to, or I mean of course you will eventually, I mean everyone will, but…maybe I should just shut up. I've never really been one for words," he frowned. "I know this may be one of the most selfish things I'll ever say; one on the list of many; but I need you to stay with me, okay. I love you."

Jason kissed Elizabeth's limp hand, slouching back into his chair. An hour later he was still watching her intently, scrutinizing every possible twitch and every beep of the monitors. Standing from outside, Audrey realized just how much this boy loved her granddaughter. She figured arguing for him to go home would fall on deaf ears, she let him stay the night, promising herself that she would see him off to school in the morning.

And so their routine went for the following week: Jason would leave at the close of school, heading straight for the hospital and opting to do his homework there. He'd spend the night, rushing off to school fatigued, only to repeat the cycle again.

Until Elizabeth came to.

It was a Sunday afternoon, a week after she had been admitted, and Audrey was still at the chapel after the morning's service. Jason was sitting in his usual chair by Elizabeth's bed when she began to stir. He held his breath as he watched her eyelids flutter, and her beautiful orbs appeared.

Jason smiled. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," she croaked, smiling back.

"I should probably go get a doctor," Jason muttered.


	36. Chapter 35

Audrey had broken all traffic laws to get to the hospital when Jason called to tell her that Elizabeth had woken up. Standing in the room, they were patiently awaiting some good news.

"Well missy, it would seem as if everything is moving along quite smoothly, however we do need to keep you here a bit longer just to make sure that you're okay," the doctor concluded.

"How long is 'a bit longer'?" Elizabeth asked, desperately wanting to go home.

"We're not quite sure at the moment, but I can give you an accurate projection after we take a look at some of those test results."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled. "No offense or anything, I just _really_ want to get out of here."

"I don't blame you," the doctor chuckled. "I love my job; you know helping _other _people. Not lying in a bed meant for my patients."

"They always say doctors and nurses make the worst patients," Elizabeth grinned.

"Well whoever said that is very wise. I'll just go run the test results and I'll be back to check on you later."

The physician left the room, leaving Audrey and Jason looking at a smiling Elizabeth.

"Jason, do you mind if I have a minute with her?" Audrey asked.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. "I'll be right back," he added after kissing Elizabeth. Jason left, using that opportunity to call Emily and share the good news.

Audrey occupied Jason's chair, bowing her head into her wrinkled hands.

"Grams," Elizabeth whispered. "You really need to stop worrying. It's not good for your health," she scolded.

Audrey smiled. She was always thinking about others before herself.

"You heard the doctor. He said I was fine," Elizabeth added.

"I know," Audrey sighed. But she also knew that there would be a day when she wouldn't be okay.

"Won't you smile?" Elizabeth asked. "One day those frown lines will stay permanently."

"Oh honey," Audrey laughed. "I'm long past that day, and they're called wrinkles."

Elizabeth laughed with her.

"Do you remember the time when you climbed all the way to the top of that old sycamore in the yard?"

"I was so mad at you for making me come down," Elizabeth giggled, recalling the memory.

"You were only six, and I thought you were going to kill yourself trying to jump out. You said you wanted to be a bird so you could fly around all day," Audrey explained, smiling.

Her smile soon faded, replaced by a somber expression. "If I've ever held you too close, it's only because I wanted to keep you longer."

"Oh, grandma," Elizabeth sighed.

"I love you darling," Audrey said through tears, embracing her granddaughter.

* * *

Audrey had left the room and Jason was lying down on the hospital bed next to Elizabeth who was slumbering peacefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he felt something hard. Picking it up he realized that it was a book. The hard green cover was worn, and there were bits of paper, lace and ribbon sticking out of the pages.

"Don't worry, it's not a bible," Elizabeth smiled teasingly. "Go on, open it."

The first page was covered in elegant script, as were the others after it. There were sayings and quotes from well-known people, and what he assumed to be small excerpts from books and articles. There was also the occasional drawing or frayed picture as well.

"It was my mother's" Elizabeth explained. "I found it in the attic when I was wandering around the house one day. It has all of her thoughts and musings," she said. "And every time I read it, I feel like I learn a little bit more about her."

Jason kissed her forehead trying to chase away the sorrow that clouded her beautiful eyes.

"Here, read that one," she instructed, her slender finger poking at a quote in the middle of the page.

"'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.'" Jason echoed. "Robert Frost."

"Oh and then there's this one," Elizabeth said.

Jason cleared his throat. "I still find each day too short for all the thoughts I want to think, all the walks I want to take, all the books I want to read, and all the friends I want to see."

"John Burroughs," they both said in unison. Jason flipped a couple of pages and stopped at a longer one.

"You found my favorite," Elizabeth smiled. "How did you know?"

Jason shrugged returning her beam and continued reading.

"'Love is patient,

love is kind.

It does not envy,

it does not boast,

it is not proud.

It is not rude,

it is not self-seeking,

it is not easily angered,

it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil,

but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects,

always trusts,

always hopes,

always preserves'."Jason read as Elizabeth joined in during the last phrase.

"Okay, so that one was from the bible," Elizabeth grinned.

"I liked that one too," Jason smiled, kissing her hand.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled at him, bringing her hand to his face. Her breaths were long and slow, her voice raspy and quiet. She ran her hands along Jason's countenance, her fingers nimbly tracing every detail, committing them to memory. Jason watched her slowly, lying perfectly still, afraid to twitch under her touch. She sighed and murmured something incoherently before bringing her hands back down. With both hands, she took Jason's palm to her face and leaned into it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I've been thinking," Elizabeth began. "I've always wanted to do as much _stuff_ as I can, you know. And I still do. But I realized that it's about _people _too."

"Maybe God had a bigger plan for me than I did for myself," she continued.

Jason pondered Elizabeth's profound statement.

"Like, he sent you here to me _because _I'm sick. To help me through all of this," added. "You're my angel."

Jason Quartermaine did not do tears. Or sappy emotional moments. At least not the Jason Quartermaine he _used_ to be; make that _pretended _to be. But at that moment he was near tears. He leaned in and kissed Elizabeth softly as she rested her head under his chin.

"I love you," he told her as she fell asleep yet again.

* * *

Alan warily stepped out of the double doors of the elevator that emptied him onto the 10th floor of the familiar facility. General Hospital. It seemed like ages since he'd been there last. Knowing that he was not wanted there, he swiftly walked to the nurses' station in search of information about a certain cancer patient who happened to be his son's girlfriend. He was going to get Jason to be proud of him again if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

"I just looked over the test results and it looks as if we're going to have to keep her here for a while longer," the doctor explained.

"How much longer is a 'while'?" Audrey demanded, knowing that Elizabeth would not want to stay cooped in her room for much more than a few days.

"We aren't exactly sure but as of now, indefinitely. Her case is very perplexing and we want to make sure she is absolutely healthy before going home so that something like this or possibly worse doesn't happen again."


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: R.I.P Michael Joseph Jackson. You were always misunderstood, and it is sad that death had to bring the skeptics and the media to see you in a positive light. Despite the allegations and scandals, you remained a loving and devoted father to your children; something you never had. I know I may not have gotten the chance to meet you like I wanted, nor attended any of your concerts, but I don't need to be close family to be able to say how gentle and caring you were, and how your benevolence and generosity touched millions. Your life and your music has had a profound impact on my life as well as countless others. You were a hit and an inspiration not just in the U.S., but around the world; the first music video I saw of you wasn't even here in the states, but when I was living in Martinique at the age of four. Going to an arts school for middle school, and now in an arts high school as a music major, music has been an integral part of my life. Amid all the composers of the renaissance, baroque, classical, and romantic periods, your musical genius has left a mark on modern music and pop culture. Your uniqueness will always be remembered, and you will always be remembered as The King of Pop.**

**Sorry to those of you who aren't fans, but I had to include this :(**

**Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW ! ! !**

**Jason's POV**

Why was I even here? I should be at the hospital, lying next to Elizabeth right now. But Audrey had forced me to go home and spend some time with my mother. I didn't want to go against her wishes, and I had to admit that I felt guilty for not being home enough. Poor mom had to deal with Emily all by herself.

I threw my keys onto the counter as my mother looked up from the medical magazine she was reading. "Hey," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She pulled me into a tight hug. Now I _definitely _felt bad for not coming home as often.

"No need to apologize," she said, reading my mind.

I hate it when moms do that.

"You were where you needed to be. How is she doing by the way?" she asked me. "I'm always so busy at the hospital I barely get to stop by to see her for more than two minutes at a time."

"She's doing better I guess. She's getting out in a few days," I shrugged. "Where's Emily?"

"Away from me," my mom said, rolling her eyes. "It seems that without you here to annoy, and without Elizabeth to bother, she's found _a lot_ of time to hang out with dear old mom. I don't know how you guys do it."

I laughed and decided to go check in her room.

"Hey kiddo," I said after knocking.

"Fancy meeting you here. Being in love with my best friend leaves you with no time to hang out with your favorite sister," she grinned.

"You mean my _only_ and _annoying_ sister," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah," she said in between bites of a brownie. I was about to pick one up when she swatted my hand away. "Go get your own, I'm hungry," she hissed.

"I might just have to take you up on that," I said, suddenly realizing my own hunger.

"I'm warning you, they're not as good as your girlfriend's," she called after my retreating form.

"Whatever," I said. "And leave mom alone," I added for good measure.

After raiding the kitchen, I brought my loot into the room I haven't slept in in nearly a week. Sleep soon found me, as my bed was far more comfortable than the chairs in the hospital rooms. The muscle cramps were well worth it though.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with the intent of going to see Elizabeth, even if it was just for a few hours. I quickly showered, downed some orange juice, grabbed my keys and was about to head out the front door when I heard a soft knock.

I was more than shocked to see Sam standing on my porch, even more so because she was so modestly dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans, but I tried not to let it show.

"Hi," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

I eyed her warily; Sam had never been the shy or nervous type, so what was making her start now?

"Look I know you probably weren't expecting to see me, and probably want nothing to do with me, but here," she rambled, extending a package towards me.

I took it from her gingerly, noticing that it was an envelope of photos.

"They're the pictures from the play," she explained. When I didn't answer she added "I'm sorry about the flyers."

"It doesn't matter," I dismissed. The past was the past, and if it weren't for the offending leaflets, I probably wouldn't be as close to Elizabeth as I am now.

I am a sorry, selfish bastard.

I started looking through the first couple of pictures of me onstage with Lainey, and chuckled at the disgusted expression she gave me when she shoved me in my shoulder like she was supposed to. That was always the worst part of rehearsal, but I had a feeling that I was the only one who felt that way.

God, it felt like it happened centuries ago.

"It's like she chose you," Sam said, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I don't even know why," I admitted, shaking my head as the pictures helped me relive the night that changed my life.

"I do," Sam said quickly, pecking me on the cheek before descending the steps and disappearing into her car.

I stood there feeling awkward and confused. I know that Sam wasn't necessarily the best girlfriend, and I probably wouldn't even fool myself trying to say that I was the best boyfriend. I suddenly felt bad for the way I treated her, even if she _did _deserve it for the most part. But it wasn't just Sam. There were all of my other 'conquests' too. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, _I thought to myself. So I drove off to General Hospital to be the good boyfriend that Elizabeth deserved.

* * *

I walked off the elevator and turned down the familiar corridor. Upon entering her empty room I immediately began assuming the worst. Why wasn't she in her room? The doctor said she was fine. My heart started palpitating and I found it hard to commit the basic subconscious task of breathing. She couldn't have died, could she? Running out into the hallway ready to demand answers from the closest person I could find, I ran into Audrey pushing Elizabeth in a wheelchair. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding, when I noticed that Elizabeth was not wearing her hospital gown.

"Jason! I get to go home early!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Confused, I asked "I thought you were supposed to be here for a few more days?"

"Jason, your father arranged and paid for Elizabeth to be seen at home. Please give him our thanks," Audrey explained.

I stood frozen in my spot, unable to believe the news. _My _dad? "Yeah," I answered absentmindedly, still in a daze.

Audrey pushed Elizabeth into the awaiting belly of the elevator as I tried to gather my thoughts.

* * *

Once again, I found myself pulling to a stop in front of the now familiar residence that the old me would not have dared to venture near in another hundred years. I bounded the porch steps, surrounded by the neatly manicured lawn and decorative plants. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down while I pondered what I was going to say. What did you say to the man who broke your mother's heart? What would you say to the man who broke his promise to his family? What were you supposed to tell the man you've purposefully been trying to avoid for the past few years. How was I supposed to stay angry at the man who through a completely selfless and needlessly gratuitous act managed to put a smile on the face of the love of my life? When did you let go of the grudge and loyalty you felt you owed to your mother and sister to ignore the man who was able to bring a light in a time of darkness to the tiny Webber family of two? The questions swirled in my head as I tried to bite back my tears, still no closer to figuring out what I would say if and when he opened the door. But it was to no avail as the droplets stung at my eyes. I rapped on the door, not quite sure what to expect. Would he welcome me with open arms? Or would he turn me away? Maybe he would go for surprise and skepticism. I mean it wasn't everyday that I showed up on his doorstep to…

What _am _I here for?

To say thank you. And then what?

"Jason?" he said squinting at me after opening the door. I guess he was going for reaction C.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out.

"You're welcome son. It was the least I could do," he said, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry dad," I sobbed. "_So_ sorry." I don't know what came over me as I pulled my dad into a tight embrace. And I still couldn't figure it out when I was clutching his shirt and ruining it with my tears while he awkwardly patted my back. I just kept repeating the same phrase over and over.

"It's alright, son," my dad said. "It's alright."

And for a moment I felt like it was. Like he never left, and Elizabeth didn't have cancer, and her parents never died.

I hugged my dad for the first time in years that night. Come to think of it, I actually called him dad for the first time since he left. It wasn't a fully fledged talk, or an engaging discussion, but it was a start. Sometimes you just have to let it out.

Like Elizabeth said that one night in the cemetery, I'd have to forgive him eventually.

So why not now?

Life was too short, and Elizabeth was a living testimony to that.

**A/N: I actually wrote this chapter early last week, but after hearing the news of Michael's death, decided to hold off from posting in order to write something nice at the beginning. I just realized what I had written at the end, and thought how uncanny?**

**Just thought I'd share.**

**Oh, and REVIEW !**


	38. Chapter 37

That night Jason wandered home truly exhausted. Elizabeth was finally out of the hospital and years of anger and bitter resentment towards his father had finally come to an end. He figured he should probably go talk to his mom, realizing that Alan had probably called her about their 'father-son moment', but he put it off until the morning.

After opening the blinds to allow some sunlight to enter the room and taking a refreshing shower, Jason set off to find Monica. Just as he was about to head down the stairs to get his keys, he noticed the door to Alan's old study was open.

"Mom?" Jason asked.

"Hey honey," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jason inquired, used to her constantly being away at the hospital.

"Just going through some of your father's old stuff," she sighed. "He called me you know."

"Yeah, I figured he would've," Jason said.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you for doing this Jason," Monica told him. "You know, any old boy can hold a grudge and point fingers and play the blame game, but it takes a real man to find the courage to apologize and admit that they were wrong."

"I'm happy that I've finally done something that you can be proud of mom," Jason said. "I'm just sorry that it took so long."

"Now, now, dear. You may not have made the best decisions, but I have _always _been proud of you. You're my son, and I love you," Monica scolded. "Come here and give your old woman a hug," she said, arms extended.

Jason squeezed his mother tightly, thankful for her presence in his life. Looking around at all of Alan's medical books and several awards that he had never taken with him, Jason began to realize just how lonely his mother must've been since he left them. I mean she always had him and Emily, but they were eighteen now and didn't really spend that much time at home anymore. "Do you still love him?" Jason asked her.

A pained expression marred Monica's expression, followed by an audible sigh. "I guess I do." "He was my first love, you know? And you never forget the first person you fell in love with," she explained.

"I'm sorry mom," Jason said, as he tried to console her.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I suppose there's nothing to be sorry for. He's found the one that he wanted to be with; he's happy, and so am I."

"Will you teach me how to dance?" Jason asked randomly.

"I will never understand you teenagers and your hormonal mood swings, but sure darling," Monica laughed. "Now first you have to know how to properly hold a woman."

"Like this?" Jason asked lightly grabbing her hand and placing the other on her back.

"Not quite," Monica corrected him. "You need to make her feel safe, like she's in a strong man's embrace. So hold her a bit firmer, and place your hand on the small of her back."

They started a simple sway while Monica counted off different rhythmic patterns that most often occur in music. Jason stepped on her toes a couple of times, but caught on quickly. After an hour, he was able to master turns and graduated to dips.

* * *

Jason went to the cemetery to gather the pieces to finish setting up the new telescope that he had built for Elizabeth; Jason had taken to building it there since it allowed his to reminisce on all of their moments there. Besides, it didn't feel right being at Elizabeth's house while she wasn't there; Audrey was _really _starting to rub off on him. He was putting the base into the trunk when he heard an engine being cut off and a car door slamming shut. Much to his surprise, he saw Sonny approaching him warily.

"I heard about Elizabeth," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He stood there awkwardly for a while, thinking about what he should say to his best friend since elementary school. "How is she?"

"She's doing better I guess since she's home," Jason shrugged. "Come to think of it I haven't been able to see her since yesterday. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Do you need some help with that?" Sonny asked, eyeing the parts of the telescope.

"Why not?" Jason said, as the two started working, interrupted by rare intervals of small talk. During that time, Jason was brought up to speed about all the latest happenings at Port Charles High, not that he really cared, and how the news about Elizabeth had brought about a change in the entire student population.

* * *

Jason placed the completed telescope on the balcony right outside of Elizabeth's upstairs bedroom; now she could stargaze from the comfort of her own room.

"Thank you again for my telescope, Jason," she smiled. "I can see ten times better with it," she muttered as she bent over, looking through the lens.

"I've missed you," Jason sighed as he hugged Elizabeth from behind. And he really had. Jason had grown to love all of her quirky habits, like spending hours looking for stars, and he realized that he couldn't live without them. He couldn't live without her.

"You saw me yesterday, silly," she giggled, turning to face him.

"Yes, and if I could spend every waking moment with you, I would," Jason admitted.

"You say that _now_," Elizabeth chuckled. "But you'd probably grow tired of me _eventually_."

"You're right," Jason caved. "I _am_ getting pretty bored," he teased.

Elizabeth swatted him playfully. "Get out of town."

"I could _never_ grow tired of you," Jason declared as he kissed her forehead. "You know that I love you don't you?"

"No, I don't recall anyone by the name of Jason Quartermaine telling me that he loves me," she ribbed.

"Well, I love you Elizabeth Webber. I love you, I love you, I love you! And don't you ever doubt that," he told her.

"I don't doubt that Jason," Elizabeth answered. "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually here with me; if this whole thing is real. I mean, I feel like I'm having a really good, really long, recurring dream that one day I'll wake up from, and then I'll realize that it was too good to be true." "But I do love you Jason, and I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

Jason kissed her soft lips, and Elizabeth sighed contently. He held her close to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. They rocked back and forth comfortably, and remembering the dance lessons his mom had given him earlier, he spun Elizabeth away from him masterfully, and brought her back into his embrace.

"There's no music, silly," Elizabeth laughed.

"Dance with me anyway," Jason asked.

"When did you get so good?" Elizabeth smiled.


	39. Chapter 38

Elizabeth wasn't healthy enough to go back to school for the seniors' last week. But she didn't feel like she was missing out on anything; she had her grams, Emily and the girls, and most of all Jason. She wouldn't miss graduation though, or prom for that matter, not that Emily would let her. She thought about the speech that she would have to give as valedictorian, but every time she wrote something down, the words just didn't seem right.

The weekend came quickly, and all of the salons were full. Elizabeth on the other hand didn't really care for spending hundreds of dollars to have someone to play with her hair, and paint her toenails. Then again, she had no need since she had Emily.

Emily had let herself into Elizabeth's room, not hesitating to wake her up, and ordered her into the shower. After making sure that she had shaved, and washed her hair, Emily deemed her ready to come out.

When she had managed to do this Elizabeth had no idea, but her room had been transformed into a beauty parlor. Two garment bags were hanging in her closet, enclosing two of Emily's latest creations. While all the girls were scouring all the department stores, stressing out over whether or not someone would have a dress similar to theirs, Emily had been happily snipping away at her latest signature dresses.

"Em, was this really necessary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, yes!" Emily answered. "We have to make sure you look absolutely stunning tonight! Jason won't know what to do with himself when he sees you!"

After hours of fluffing and primping, both girls stood in front of Elizabeth's mirror, admiring Emily's handiwork. Elizabeth ran her hands down the silky material of her strapless, chiffon dress that left her neck, shoulders, and back exposed. The deep blue of the outfit matched her eyes, and the sweetheart neckline clung to her in all the right places. Her curly hair was pinned in a fancy up do, but her makeup and jewelry was minimal; some mascara and red lipstick, and some tasteful drop earrings paired with an oversized ring.

Emily looked just as stunning in her fiery red number, while her hair curled softly at the ends down her exposed back. Her dress was more avant garde with fancy detailing and ruffles going across the top.

"You look gorgeous!" Emily exclaimed. "Now all you need are your shoes!"

"Em, do I _really _have to wear those death traps. You know how uncoordinated I am," Elizabeth complained.

"Yes Liz! The outfit isn't complete without them," she explained, handing the heels over to her friend.

"You know, you never told me who you were going to prom with…" Elizabeth prompted.

"Nikolas Cassadine," Emily shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nikolas _Cassadine_! As in _the _Nickolas Cassadine you've been crushing on since freshman year?" Elizabeth exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emily screamed, no longer able to keep her cool.

"Aww Em," Elizabeth said. "Tonight is going to be amazing!"

And so far, it had been. Jason and Nik had shown up at eight to escort them to the country club where the dance was being held, and neither guy could keep their eyes off of the two. Conversation flowed easily between the two couples in the limo on the way there, and both Emily and Elizabeth were complimented on their dresses by their friends upon their arrival. They spent the night on the dance floor, pausing only when the prom king and queen were being announced. Whoever it was that won fell on deaf ears, as Elizabeth and Jason were talking quietly in a corner.

"You know, you really do look beautiful tonight, as always," Jason complimented.

Blushing, Elizabeth answered "Thank you. Again." "And Jason, thank you for taking me, I've had such a great time."

"Like I would even consider taking anyone else," Jason said, as he stared down into her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're making my heart palpitate." Elizabeth said, looking away.

"Looking at you like what?" Jason teased.

"I don't know! Like you –" she started, but was cut off by Jason's lips being pressed to hers. This kiss was much more intense than any other that they had shared over the course of their relationship. Jason tangled his hand in the back of Elizabeth's hair, ignoring the fact that Emily would probably yell at him afterwards for ruining hours of her hard work. With his free hand, he pulled her closer to him, and groaned as a content sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips. He started peppering kisses down her neck and collarbone before pulling away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he got any further.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, that was, um wow," she stuttered still flushed. "We should, uh, try to find Emily and Nik 'cause this thing is gonna end soon.

* * *

Several days later, Elizabeth found herself standing in front of the podium, soon to address thousands of friends, relatives, and classmates, without so much as a note card to look down at. She drew in a shaky breath as everyone waited for her to start.

"Good morning class, teachers, and loved ones," Elizabeth said as the audience chorused the same good morning back. "I didn't really prepare anything to say, so I figured that I would come up here and talk to you from the heart," she admitted swallowing thickly. "Looking around, I notice people I've known since pre-school," she smiled. "Some of my best friends, and others, who haven't necessarily been so nice; but I guess it's all in the past now. You know, it truly amazes me how life works sometimes; this conundrum that we call _time_ is something that I cannot wrap my mind around; something we just can't understand. How it moves on and leaves everything behind. How people grow from the tiny toddlers we once were, to the elementary school kids who thought they knew everything, to the middle schoolers who acted like everything was the end of the world, and finally, to the young adults we are today; yet we still have so much more to learn. High school has been quite the experience, and I want to thank each and every one of you for contributing to it. To our parents, who although they may not always get along with us, provide constant support; to our teachers and administrators for helping us along the way, and finally to my fellow students for making it all the more memorable both in and outside of school. We've laughed, we've cried, we've made friends, and probably lost a few. We've had our crowning moments, and our fair share of mistakes. But it's not the mistakes that should characterize us, rather what we do them afterwards. Do we turn them into something positive and learn from them? Or do we shove them aside, sweep them under the rug and pretend they never happened? The memories that we've built here, will last us a lifetime, but I want to remind you not to dwell on the past. We have new memories to create. The future is such a vast abyss, an empty canvas if you will, and the beauty is, no one knows what's going to happen. Most of us will wake up ten years from now and realize that we never would've imagined ourselves doing what we're doing just then. But that vast abyss is full of possibilities; all ours to take. I'm not going to start with that whole 'today is the beginning of the rest of our lives' line, because it probably isn't. Any day that we decide to make a serious change can be. But we mustn't wait too long. One day will turn to two, and before we know it, years will have passed by. And when all the fun is over, what will we have accomplished that others that come after us can be proud of? At the end of the day did we choose to do something significant, or did we just put it off for another day, writing it off for someone else to do?"

The silence in the auditorium was deafening.

"I was given no more than sixteen years from the time of my birth to live. At first I was angry. 'It's not fair,' I'd think. But life isn't always going to be fair. You have to take matters into your own hands. Here I stand, two years overdue, enjoying life. I may not have done grand things, but I trust that I have had a positive impact on at least one person's life; even if it is in just a small way. I hope to continue living how I choose, and to do my best to better others; not just myself. And you all should do the same. I sincerely wish each and every one of you here today the best of luck and success in all of your future endeavors. Thank you."

The audience roared with applause along with the steady whoosh of seats being vacated as everyone stood to their feet. Not a dry eye could be found in the room as parents congratulated their children, and friends hugged each other. Somebody helped Elizabeth down from the podium, as she feebly descended the stage steps in search of Audrey and Jason.

"I'm so proud of you darling," Audrey said as she squeezed her granddaughter.

"Thanks grams," Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth, that was a wonderful speech!" Monica exclaimed as she, along with Jason and Emily, approached her.

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine," Elizabeth blushed.

"Come here!" Emily squealed, pulling her into a hug. "That was great! And like everyone was totally crying! Even Sonny and his goons!

"Okay Em, quit hogging my girlfriend," Jason teased. Emily let go of Elizabeth and Jason pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations," he told her.

"You too," Elizabeth grinned, hugging him back.

Jason kissed Elizabeth, unable to resist himself. He was so proud of her. Emily elbowed them both as Audrey cleared her throat noisily. The pair reluctantly pulled apart, but not without Jason kissing the crown of Elizabeth's head first.

Audrey and Monica got their cameras out to snap some photos. "Come on kids, say cheese."

"Oh my gosh we made it!" Emily exclaimed as they all threw their caps into the air.

* * *

Later that evening, Elizabeth was over at the Quartermaine household having dinner with Jason, Emily, and Monica, before they headed off to a graduation party.

"Dinner was delicious," Elizabeth complimented.

"Don't thank me, thank cook," Monica smiled as everyone began clearing their plates to place in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for the food mom!" Emily exclaimed as she bounded upstairs to start getting ready for the party, Elizabeth in tow.

Staying behind to help his mother clean up the kitchen Jason began, "You know I've been thinking a lot about Elizabeth's speech today." "Towards the end," he continued, "when she was talking about how she doesn't know how much time she has left."

"Oh, sweetheart," Monica said, her heart breaking for her son. "You really love her don't you?"

"Mom every time I see her, I feel all weird. When I saw her the night of prom, I swear my heart skipped a best. I just can't picture my life without her in it. I can't picture her not being here," he said as his voice croaked. "There's so much left for her to do. For _us _to do."

"You've done all that you _can _do. You love her, and that should be enough," Monica assured him.

"I know, but I just feel like there's something missing. Something else that I could do for her."

He tried to think about everything that Elizabeth wanted to do, racking his brain to figure out what it was that he wasn't coming up with.

"Jase, are you ready to go?" Emily called, as the pair came down the stairs. Elizabeth looked just as beautiful as always in her white sundress.

And suddenly, Jason knew what he needed to do.


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **I'm terrible, I know. It's taken me forever to update :(( Thank you for all of you who have stuck with me, and are reading this right now. I'll have more soon! And also please check out the story I've been writing for HawthoRNe. Find it by going through my profile or copy and pasting this link: http:(foward slash foward slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6097048/1/THORN (sorry I had to encrypt some of it, it wouldn't let me post links)

Enjoy!

**Elizabeth POV**

Even though I was feeling really tired when Jason called me at four in the morning, on a Saturday much less, I went along with him when he suggested we take a little field trip.

We'd left the city limits behind about fifteen minutes ago. But now, realizing where we were, I couldn't be happier that he dragged me out of bed at such an ungodly hour.

I walked through the empty building with Jason trailing behind me. It looked older than what I remembered from the picture in my drawer, but everything about this place felt right.

"Elizabeth," Jason said as I leaned into him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," I answered lazily, tracing patterns on his palm. It was moments like these that made me feel perfect. Like I could live forever, safe in Jason's arms, gazing up at the stars from under this sycamore tree.

"Elizabeth, do you love me?" he inquired again, causing me to worry.

'Yes, Jason. I _do _love you," I confirmed, sitting up straighter to look into his eyes.

"Then will you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything," I said breathily, meaning it.

"Marry me?" Jason asked.

My eyes must have grown to the size of saucers as I struggled to process the information. Apparently I struggled for too long.

"I mean, you d-don't have to. I j-just – " he stuttered.

I silenced him with a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you." I laughed. My eyes welled up with tears as he slipped a small ring onto my finger.

"It was my grandma's," he said.

"It's perfect," I smiled.

My heart was soaring. I would be marrying Jason. He proposed to me at the church where my parents got married. He remembered. Sure we're young, but I know more than anyone that life is too short. I already know that there would be no one else. He was it for me. He's made me happy in more ways than I can count, and now I would be eternally bound to him in a way that no one else would. Nothing could bring me down from this high.

Except the thought of breaking the news to my grandmother. I mean, she's obviously accepted the fact that Jason and I are together, but _engaged_?

Surely he must have noticed my sudden frown. "Don't worry I already asked Audrey," he chuckled.

"Oh thank goodness," I sighed heavily. "Have you told Emily yet?"

"Not yet," he answered. "I knew that she would slip and tell you. Trust me when I say it's been hard keeping this from her."

"I'm pretty sure she's already been planning our wedding for months," I laughed. "I have to tell her! She is going to flip!" I exclaimed.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit the first speed dial.

"_This better be good," _she answered after the third ring.

"Emily, you know you're my best friend in the whole world, right?" I said.

"_Elizabeth, I love you and all, but please tell me you didn't wake me up at 5 a.m. on a Saturday because you were feeling sappy," _she responded grogilly.

"I consider you my sister already, even though we're not related," I continued.

"_Are you okay?"_ she asked. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Well," I started, pausing for dramatic effect. "Now it's legit," I said.

"_OH MY GOD! JASON PROPOSED?" _she yelled, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear. Well she was awake now.

"_THAT SNEAKY LITTLE, SECRETIVE WEASEL! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?"_

"You can take that up with him later," I smiled. "I wanted to tell you in person, but I couldn't wait!" I explained.

"_Well at least one of you still has some decency left. You know what, I'm suddenly not very tired anymore. I'm coming over there right now!"_

"We're not home – " I started to protest, but she had already hung up.

"I guess we should get going then," Jason laughed, helping me stand.

**Jason POV**

I watched amused as Emily rattled off to a rather frightened looking Elizabeth about various things they had to do before the wedding. But I would gladly endure every last second of it, if it meant marrying this girl.

Elizabeth shot me a pleading look and I finally decided to intervene. "Emily," I said. "Why don't we take a little break? We can talk about all of this later."

"But there's so much to do!" she exclaimed. "We have to set a date, I need to start designing Elizabeth's dress . . ."

"Emily," I tried to interrupt.

"…It won't be hard choosing bridesmaids, but who on earth are you going to have as groomsmen Jase? And don't even get me _started_ on a best man . . ."

"Emily!" I shouted.

"Thank God you guys already chose where the wedding's gonna be, that was really sweet and romantic of you by the way Jason, but then there's the reception . . ."

"Well, I tried," I shrugged.

"…music and flowers, and food. Have you decided on a honeymoon destination yet? Somewhere tropical would be cool. Or a romantic European getaway . . ."

* * *

I was on edge. I haven't seen Elizabeth since yesterday evening, even though she spent the night across the hall from me. And every time I went looking for her, Emily would shoo me away; something along the lines of I wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. I didn't care to see Elizabeth's dress, she could walk down the aisle in a burlap sack for all I care, but I didn't like not being able to see her when I wanted to. I smiled, thinking that after this evening, that would never again be the case. All morning people had been running about the house like it was on fire, we had decided to have the reception here, and it was the same at the church. But now as I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror, everything seemed to extend beyond the boundaries of time. I went through the motions of brushing my hair and tying my tie in a haze. And when my dad came to get me, my feet carried me to the altar, but my mind wasn't on the full room that was watching me. Was this real? Am I doing the right thing?

The wedding march began to play, courtesy of a violin quartet from our school, and my heart began to hammer. Am I really going through with this?

All thoughts of doubt and uncertainty literally vanished as Elizabeth began walking towards me; or maybe gliding was more accurate, as she held on to Audrey's arm. She was a vision in white. And when Audrey finally pushed back her veil, I couldn't think straight.

I should have been paying attention to the pastor or at the very least my mother who was weeping with Audrey in the first row. Or at the shit-eating grin that Stan was giving me. But then my father nudged and I shakily took the pre-written speech out of my jacket pocket.

"Elizabeth," I began. The words on the paper were blurring, and suddenly seemed inadequate, so I shoved it back into my pockets. "I'm not very good with words," I frowned, "but then again you already know that. You know _everything _about me. That used to frighten me. I always thought that letting someone get close enough would give them the power to destroy me. I guess that is true to an extent, but somewhere along the line, I relinquished control. And I'm so glad I did," I smiled. "You've taught me so much: how to love someone other myself, that there are more important things in life than being on top. You saw right through me Liz. I was tired of the same bullshit. I didn't want to be that angry kid anymore; mad at the world because my father left. You showed me how to forgive. Because of you, my family is whole again. I love you, Elizabeth. Because of how happy you make everyone, especially my sister; especially me. Because of how you don't let things or people intimidate or faze you in the slightest. Because you care. Because you didn't give up on me. And most importantly because you saved me from myself," I finished.

"Jason," she breathed. "I don't think I've ever been happier than in this moment. I keep thinking that I'll wake up and find that this was all a dream. Or that one day you'll realize that this is all too much and you'll run away screaming," she chuckled humorlessly. "But you haven't. You've stuck by me through the good times, and through the really bad ones. And I know they can get worse. People have underestimated you almost as much as you've underestimated yourself. But I know you're capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for, Jason. When I found out that I had cancer, I was determined to continue on like nothing was different. I didn't want pity. Yet in doing that, I closed myself off to one of the greatest things – love. I always thought that allowing anyone to love me would be a dead end. I can't promise a long and healthy life; but I will love you for as long as I am on this earth. You showed me what it means to really live and love. You've given me strength when I was ready to face the end. You've made all of my dreams come true. You made number one on my list a reality, and no one else can have that; you gave me my parents, Jason," she said, wiping away at her eyes. "And I could die tonight a happy woman because I've known what it is to love and be loved by you."

And in that moment, all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss her. I wanted to kiss her as we said our I do's and when my dad handed me the rings. I wanted to kiss her as the preacher continued to rattle on.

"By the power vested in me," he said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

And it may have been unorthodox, but I couldn't help myself. I kissed her.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor chuckled.

But nothing about this wedding was orthodox. My dad was my best man, and I didn't have any groomsmen, much to Emily's dismay. So Robin, Lainey, and Kelly had to process alone.

The room erupted in cheers, and I reluctantly let Elizabeth go. This was it. She was finally mine. I grinned like an idiot as we walked through the church and into the limo – yet another one of Emily's ideas – wanting the reception to hurry on so I could finally be alone with my wife.

"Can I have everybody's attention please," Emily yelled, clinking her fork to her champagne glass. "Thank you," she said as she prepared to go into her maid of honor speech. "Liz, I've known you since before I could talk. And I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're smart and funny, beautiful and loyal, and you've come through for me more times than I can count or care to admit," she smiled, causing the room to laugh. "You've made my brother so happy, and for that I cannot thank you enough. I love you," she sniffled as everyone 'awwwed'.

"Jason, as much as you infuriate me at times, you are undoubtedly the best brother any girl could ever ask for. I've enjoyed watching you grow during this past year, into the man I knew was in there all along. I have never been more proud of anyone than I am of you right now. And I know that Elizabeth has to be the happiest woman in this room right now, but I'm the second happiest because today you made her my sister. I couldn't think of a better woman for you, Jase. I love you both more than you can imagine. Here's to the both of you," she said raising her glass. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch. We all danced and celebrated into the wee hours of the morning, and to my surprise, all of my old friends were there to congratulate me. Even Sam and Carly seemed genuinely happy for me.

"I know you're not supposed to open presents until tomorrow, but I figured you might want this one before the night was over," my mom said.

I opened the small box and removed what looked like a house key along with directions to an address near the docks.

"Monica," Elizabeth breathed. "This is too much."

"Nonsense dear," she answered. "Audrey pitched in with this too. You guys are married now, you need a place of your own."

"Thanks, mom," I said as Elizabeth and I took turns hugging her and Audrey.

"You take care of my grandbaby," Audrey sniffled when she released me from her grasp.

I fully intended to.


End file.
